The Devil's Backbone
by Littlehobbitoffandoms
Summary: Bobbie Lee Swagger served in Afghanistan as a sniper. Meeting Tim Gutterson changed both their lives and made serving their country a bit easier. When returning from duty,Bobbie Lee finds it difficult to adjust and gets restless. Seven yrs later she appears on TV...for killing the President.
1. Chapter 1

The Marshall's office was still empty. And Tim loved it like this ; no phones ringing or people dropping papers on his desk. No Raylan doing something with the result Tim having to do something from Art to protect Raylan's ass. Just silent and empty. Him and his cup of black, steaming coffee. It was the start of the day…Like any other day.

He was always awake before dawn. Even after his morning run, Tim's still at the office before six thirty am. The scent of his coffee fills his nose, making him smirk while sitting down at his desk and grabbing some of the files he still needed to go through. Scratching the back of his neck, he lets out a curse seeing the pile and has to hold back not to throw them back on Raylan's desk.

His co-Marshal having the habit to annoy Tim beyond words when he got himself into trouble just by being dumb. Tim still liked Raylan though…He just hated babysitting him. He was a sniper, not a sitter. If Art ever told him to shoot Raylan, not to kill of course but to just temporarily make sure he's out for a while, Tim wouldn't doubt a second.

It'd mean peace would rule the office…just like it was before Raylan Givens came to town.

After a sip of the coffee, Tim scrunches up his nose tasting it. Too much water, too little coffee but it'll have to do. The lingering headache he got up with this morning started to pop up again and he knows he'll need caffeine to get through the day. Maybe he shouldn't have drank so much last night.

A smirk appears around his lips. Funny, he thought the same this morning when waking up on his sofa…again. 'I shouldn't drink so much.' But he always did after work hours. It was the only way to make him fall into a dreamless slumber. And dreamless was good. It were the nights that he dreamt, that haunted him. Just like the memories from Afghanistan.

He shakes his head, releasing the thoughts from the time he was a sniper, and grabs the first file. He groans seeing the name of Boyd Crowder appear and closes it again. Quickly grabbing another, Tim decides to keep Boyd Crowder's file for later. Or at least, when he woke up more.

The only sound reaching his ear was that of his computer updating and that of the air-conditioning rumbling behind him. And God, Jesus and the Holy Spirit and whoever's supposed to be up there, these were the time Tim Gutterson loved being at the office. At least, until nine a.m….because that's when the other's started arriving.

He didn't pay any attention to any of them who entered, sometimes mumbling a good morning when someone said it to him, but Tim never looked up. Not even once.

"Are you reading the files I gave ya?"

His gaze flickering to the rim of the papers he's holding towards Raylan, whose leaning against his desk and staring at him. Tim tapped the desk and put the paper down. "No, you know me Raylan," he smirks, "I'm just starting at them papers hoping they'll disappear. It's what I do every morning."

He notices the other rolling his eyes before grabbing the file from Tim's desk. "I'll take Boyd Crowder and Ava Crowder."

"Fine," Tim murmured, turning his attention back to the file in his hand about a thief missing a hand. It was quite the read and Tim wondered if the man who did it was either drunk or completely stoned of his knickers to rob a bank with a water pistol…And getting away with it too.

"Didn't sleep well? You sound … crabby."

"Crabby? Raylan, I was enjoying my coffee and a good read," was all Tim said, dropping the subject but hearing the soft footsteps of Rachel passing by.

Frowning, both Tim and Raylan look up at her before Rachel sits at her desk. She looked different today, more make up and her hair was lose. A smile on her lips and Raylan rolled his chair until he's sitting next to Tim.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, Raylan," but Tim stared at his partner with a smirk. "She actually looks happy."

"Stop staring," Rachel glances over her shoulder to the both of them. "I've got a family dinner after work. And no time to go home first so… Don't even go speculating what the hell I'm doing here with make-up on and heels okay."

Both men raise their hands and go back to their business, but not without sharing a grin first.

The morning passed without too much fuss, making Tim and Raylan leave the office for a slow lunch and come back again after two hours. And when they both enter the office, the whole vibe has changed. Tim holds his pace, hearing the sound of the TV coming from his left side.

Quickly turning and seeing everyone standing silent before the screen, he leans against one of the desks next to him. Crossing him arms before his chest and locking eyes with Rachel whose walking towards him.

"What's going on?"

"Someone shot the President."

"What? That's a joke right?"

"Na-ah," she points at the screen and Tim goes silent.

The images speak for themselves…the President was supposed to be giving a speech in Washington while meeting with the Ukraine President. But a shot had been fired and someone was dead. Tim didn't realize he was holding his breath while looking at the images and when the newslady suddenly says it wasn't the President of the US who had been shot but the Ukraine President, some of the Marshalls take a deep breath of relief.

But Tim knows better so he only takes a small breath and waits for further news to come. It doesn't surprise him the Ukraine President is declared dead, it was easy to guess because you could see the blood marks on the car. Even on the TV, it was evident that whoever shot the man, was a talented shooter. Especially with that wind, seeing the flags next to the water where the limo had stopped, move wildly.

He couldn't help himself, Tim was calculating the windspeed and how much a bullet would stray because of it. Seeing they were still hunting the shooter….he must've been a damn great sniper. A sniper because it must've been a far away shot. Knowing they'd have security ten blocks away and even closed of the metro system.

Tim doesn't notice Raylan next to him at first until the other man bumps him in the side. "What a story huh?"

"Yeah," is all Tim replies, glaring up at Raylan and shrugging his shoulders. "I've got work to do. Tell me if they catch him."

"Apparently it's a her," Raylan's voice makes Tim stop walking towards his desk and glance over his shoulder to him.

"What?"

"It's a her. They caught her."

Raylan is pointing at the screen and Tim turns to it. And his stomach turns slightly while he feels the hairs in his neck rise. They showed a picture of a young woman who'd supposed to shoot the US President but didn't hit her mark. Killing the Ukraine one instead.

It were they eyes that hit him, like he was stabbed in his stomach and wasn't able to take a deep breath. The green eyes that stared at Tim from the screen were so damn familiar that he didn't even dare to look at her name underneath that picture.

"Bobbie Lee Swagger is officially arrested for the attempted murder on the President of the US and the murder of the Ukraine President…."

The name rings in his ears and Tim closes his eyes for a second, trying to catch his breath. The dark hair and smile from the woman on the picture is something he remembers as if it was yesterday. If he tried real hard right now…he was sure he'd be able to smell her sweet perfume.

"She didn't do it," he suddenly said, making Raylan look at him.

"What?"

"She didn't do it?"

"The hell, Gutterson. She killed the Ukraine President."

"Yeah, but the target was our President."

"So she missed."

"Nu-uh," Tim looked at that beautiful face on the television again, "Bobbie Lee Swagger doesn't miss. She's the damnest finest sniper I know."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback -Afghanistan – 4 years ago**_

"What the fu…," Tim muttered, glaring through his scope towards the small village located to his left.

This was meant to be an easy run. Just hold out four days, watch the target and get to the pickup location before time ran out. Report. Go to sleep.

That was it.

But Christ be damned and fucking Jesus on a stick… something just went wrong when an explosion ripped through the tallest buildings of the village. Covering most of it into white dust and sand, making it hard to recognize any target. Fuck, it made it hard to see anything!

"What just happened," Dave's voice would've startled him if Tim wasn't trained better. Instead, Gutterson doesn't' even move to look into his spotter's direction.

"I've got no clue," Tim replied after a short but heavy silence, his gaze still on the village and the commotion not too far from them. People screaming on the streets, panic written all over their faces. But it were the children who came running down the streets and out of the smoke that made Tim loosen his finger on the trigger.

For the first time since he'd been in this shithole, Gutterson felt there was something terribly wrong. It was a feeling deep in his gut, making his stomach turn and for a second he thought the sensation of unease would make him puke. Fortunately, he managed to hold it inside. But the sand caught in his nose was annoying him and he coughs while cursing the hill they were lying on.

They've been hiding on this sand hill for three days now and from all the locations Tim had hidden, this was by far the worst. During the day, the sun was merciless ; shining down upon them and making them sweat. The sand started to itch everywhere and drinking always had to wait until nightfall.

Then night came…and it was as cruel as the day. Cold and treacherous. Not to mention it was harder to see the animals creeping up on them. He always hated scorpions. His spotter, Dave, hated spiders. They were an amazing team for being holed up here.

"Gutterson," Dave's voice breaks his thoughts, bringing Tim back to the present and his finger's back on the trigger.

"Yeah?"

"You think it was us who put those explosives there?"

Tim clicks with his tongue before turning to his spotter for the first time in hours. "Maybe. Just … keep an eye out. Something feels off."

"Uhu. You say it. I've been having itchy balls since three hours."

"Shut up," Tim grinned at his mate before turning back, seeing the dust clear and the streets became visible again. Bending his neck so he can glare through his scope again, Gutterson frowns. The streets were empty. Abandoned. He'd expected a few injured, maybe some dead or at least people panicking.

But it was as if there hadn't been an explosion at all.

"Calm," he thinks, looking over his scope to the town and shaking his head. "Too calm. Dave do you see something?"

"No, not a sign of life. Not even a fucking dog."

"Try finding the target," Tim his voice is rushed while he looks for the man they'd been watching for three whole days. "Do you see him?"

"No," for the first time since they were teamed up, there was a slight hint of concern in Dave's voice now. "What the … where did he go?"

"I was a distraction. Ahmed's gone. Radio it in," Tim said, wiping the sweat of his brow. "We're going to base."

 _ **6 hours later**_

Returning to base didn't take as long as Gutterson thought. The helicopter was at the pickup location in less than two hours, meaning Dave and him were already showered and on their way to dinner by the time it was 7 pm. And they were hungry as horses. They all were laughing and eating, sharing stories with their comrades and for all of them, it seemed a festivity.

And it kind of was ; all of them were returning home this week. The first load of men already left and Gutterson knew he was gonna be shipped of in a day or two. Depending when the helicopter arrived to take him to the airport. So the beer was flowing, even if it wasn't cold enough to be refreshing, everyone drank and sang songs.

By the time it was midnight, Tim was walking in the dark surrounded by barracks. The music floating through the dark air and an unmistakable grin settled on his lips when he sees a figure standing between two tents. He can see she's leaning her hand on her hip, even in the dark, Tim knew Bobbie had to be smiling, or smirking.

"Gutterson," her voice soft and gentle, only he had ever heard Bobbie's voice like that. Surrounded by men and a fucking great sniper, Bobbie usually wasn't so kind. He'd seen her tackle a guy almost twice her size when he dared to steal her beer and Bobbie was known of turning to stone when she and her spotter were out. Never missed a target.

And she sure as hell didn't miss his heart when it came to Gutterson. From the first time he'd seen her, returning from one hell of a mission here in Afghanistan, dirty and tired. She was walking towards the main tent to report, glancing sideways and even through the dirt, Gutterson could see her beauty.

The long dark hair was tight up, hiding beneath her cap and the way her hips swayed in her uniform, made his throat dry. But it was the way she glanced at him, with those green mesmerizing eyes that had his heart speed up. And Tim already knew, he'd fallen for her in that moment. Without even talking to her.

"You smell like beer and sweat," the playfulness in her voice made him chuckle and step closer to her. His arms wrapping around her hips between the two tents and when Bobbie stares up at him, Tim presses a kiss on her lips.

"You love that," he murmurs into her ear and her laugh warms his heart. Her fingers are holding on to his shirt when Bobbie plants kisses in his neck.

"I do," glancing up at him, and he sees the worry in her eyes. Making Tim frown and cup her face.

"What's wrong?"

"You're squad is returning home," it was a statement, not a question but Tim nods anyway. Waiting patiently for her to finish. "Will you wait for me back at home?"

The doubt in her voice and eyes make him swallow away the lump in his throat. Pressing a kiss on her forehead, Tim nods. "I'll wait," he murmurs into her hair. "I promise. Three months ain't a long time."

He had to brace himself when Bobbie suddenly jumped on him, circling her legs around his waist and kissing him with a passion Tim didn't feel until now. "Good," she whispers against his lips, her fingertips playing with his hair, "because I love you."

Gutterson couldn't help but smile against her lips while guiding her to his own tent and laying her down. "Yeah," pulling of his shirt and feeling the cold air kiss his skin, "I love you too, Bobbie Lee Swagger."


	3. Chapter 3

**Present Day**

The beer was cold, the music was fine and so was the company. As far as Tim was aware Rachel was chatting with Art while Raylan was shooting darts with Deputy William. The tunes of some country band was echoing through the bar but the lyrics were unknown to him. It wasn't until the song changed to Jackson from Johnny Cash and June Carter, that Tim couldn't help but grin. Bobby loved that song. And he should hate that song. But he couldn't.

Though the beer was nice and the bar too, Tim couldn't relax nor could he forget the face he saw on the TV earlier that day. He didn't know he'd been staring to nothing but his glass since he'd arrived until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head slightly, Tim nods his head to Raylan. The man sat down next to him without asking it first and took of his hat.

That gesture alone made Tim snort and take another gulp of his beer. "You taking your hat of must mean you're being serious."

"I'm always serious," Raylan grinned, ordering two beers again, "whatever gave you the idea I wasn't?"

Tim shrugged, grabbing his new glass from the bartender before fully turning to Raylan. "The stupid things you mostly do gave me the impression you ain't a smart guy, Raylan."

"Ass," Raylan replied with a smirk on his face. Raising his glass with Tim's before taking a large gulp of his beer.

"How do you know Bobbie," Raylan turned his face slightly towards his co-worker, eyes searching for any sign of discomfort when he mentioned the name of the woman who killed the Ukraine President and got away from the FBI, Homeland and CIA.

For the first time since Raylan came back from Miami and started working with Tim Gutterson, he saw a flash of emotion that wasn't annoyance on the man's face this afternoon when Bobby Lee Swagger her face decorated the screens in their office.

"I was stationed with her in Afghanistan," Tim stated dryly before turning his gaze back to his glass. Silence draped around him and Tim could feel Raylan's eyes on him, making him turn his face back to him and raise a brow. "What?"

"I don't know, Tim," Raylan shrugged, "Your skin got real pale when you saw her face again today. I saw you meeting up with old veterans before. Never saw you reacting like that. I mean, she's pretty and all so it made me think…."

"You don't have to think Raylan," Tim's voice got colder, more distant again and Raylan knew he lost this discussion before it even started. "We all know it ain't your strong point."

"Right…"

Tim downed his beer in one go and grabbed his jacket. "I'm out. Here, drink one for me." Giving the bartender extra money and glaring at Raylan before leaving the heavy warm bar.

The fresh air filled his lungs, making him breathe in and stand still for a few minutes. It was already dark and for a moment, Tim craves a cigarette but shakes the longing off while walking to his pick-up. His mind was blank while driving to the South part of Lexington, listening to Alice in Chains and Pearl Jam and tapping his steering wheel.

He lived in a quiet, peaceful neighbourhood since he took the job as Marshall. Although, he felt himself more the sniper on duty then a Marshall. Tim didn't mind…It was his best skill. His only skill. If he didn't got the job in Lexington, Tim probably would've ended up a bartender or working in the Supermarket in Harlan.

Arriving at his doorstep, his eyes flash to his back door and Tim feels something's off. He always locked his house before leaving. His PTSD even made him check every door and window twice before Tim could go anywhere. So there was no chance in hell his back door would've been open now.

Shutting down his car, Tim swiftly grabs his gun that's resting on the passenger seat before getting out. He doesn't slam the door shut, but leaves it open before silently making his way to the door. Avoiding the window at the front by crouching under it, glaring at the daisies growing under the window and stifling a groan that he needs to trample a few to reach the backdoor unseen.

He's silent, calculating every step he takes before reaching the door. Knowing every detail of his small garden ; where the trashcans are or where there's wood lying around for the fireplace that he never used. There wasn't any mistake made by him but when Tim arrives at the door and pushes it open a bit with the gun, a hand shoots out of the darkness and grabs his wrist.

Tim's heartbeat went up a notch but his instincts kick in when the stranger wants to kick the door shut again and lock him out. He swiftly twist his arm, making his wrist come lose but the other opens the door farther and kicks his gun out of Tim's hand.

"You fu…," Tim grunts, surprised he just got unarmed and quickly bursts through the door. Hands first Tim grabs the stranger, slamming him against the kitchen table and making him fall down on the ground. The noise of moving chairs and the shattering of glass doesn't do anything to change his concentration and Tim doesn't doubt when he leans over the figure.

"What the hell are ya doing in my house?!"

Grabbing the stranger by the jacket and pulling him up but Tim didn't see the knee coming…And the pain that strikes him between his legs makes his vision go black for a few seconds. He has to let the burglar go but to Tim's surprise, the stranger doesn't move away. Instead, it moves to the side towards the light switch. Clicking it on slowly.

By the time the light went on, Tim's holding his spare Glock against the burglar's head. "Hand's up, buddy," he grunts, the pain in his voice still present. He clicks the safety off, making sure the threat is real while the Glock rests against the back of the head of the burglar. He's wearing a hoodie and isn't much smaller then Tim.

Tim doesn't hesitate while his other hands dials the Police Office in Lexington but when his phone beeps only once, the burglar moves slowly with hands still raised to face him. Making Tim open his lips when a woman's voice echoes through his phone, asking what the emergency is. But no sound came out when green eyes stared back at him.

Her face was exactly how he remembered it. Smooth skin, full lips….He knew one of her front teeth grew a bit too much to the left, just slightly growing over the other. But not much and if you didn't pay attention to it, you'd never see it. But Tim knew. He knew this face. He kissed those lips and felt her hands on him. Her eyes are pleading while flickering between his phone and his face.

For just a few seconds, time stood still while Tim's gaze travelled over her face. He had to make a choice : report Bobbie Lee Swagger…or let her go. He licked his dry lips before speaking into the phone ; "I'm sorry, M'am, I thought there was someone in my backyard. Turned out it were two fighting cats. Apologies M'am."

He didn't wait for the woman to reply and hung up. Tim's gun was still raised towards Bobbie's face and he would keep it there until she started to speak. "You've got 5 seconds to start speaking, Swagger, or I'll swear to Jesus Christ I'll arrest you myself."

Tim heard the deep breath she took through her nose and smart as she was, Bobbie kept her hands raised. Not giving him any motivation to pull the trigger on her. "I didn't do it, Pork," her voice was hoarse, broken even and it made Tim swallow away the knot that had formed in his throat. Bobbie shook her head again while tears fell off her cheeks. "I didn't do it. I didn't kill him, I was framed. I swear…You've got to believe me…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashback – 7 years ago – Bobby's return from Afghanistan**

The airport was bubbling with excitement. Gutterson could feel it all around him ; partners waiting for their loved ones, children waiting for one of their parents to step out of that plane or mothers and fathers being impatient to see their son or daughter again. All with welcome signs in their hands. All happy and relieved.

He wasn't supposed to be in Washington. Tim promised Bobby to wait in Lexington for her. But he couldn't wait to see her again. So he flew from Lexington Airport to Washington where Bobby's flight would land. It's supposed to be landed an hour ago, but as always ; you've got to wait on the good things and be patient. His momma always told him this when he was a child. But Tim shrugs off the thought of his parents, knowing whenever he thought of his momma, his Daddy would come to mind.

Three months wasn't so long right? It's what he said to her the night before he left Afghanistan. It turned out that those three months were way too long and Tim missed that girl more than anything. Even his hometown didn't feel the same without her even though he never met her before his time as an Army Ranger. While drinking his take away coffee and staring through the large windows to the planes landing and going, he closes his eyes for a second.

Her perfume reminded him of daisies in springtime and in his thoughts, Tim feels her fingers tracing the lines of his face. Taking a deep breath in to gather his feelings, he hears that her plane is landed. Slowly turning on his heels and throwing away his empty coffee cup, Tim makes his way to the doors where everyone's gathering. Waiting for their loved ones….and he was waiting too.

It took another 45 minutes before he finally laid eyes on her. She was one of the last coming out of the plane and while the others where all running to their loved ones, Bobby looked lost for a moment. Tim saw her looking around, her hand pulling a trolley behind her and right in that moment, she wasn't the best sniper in the Army Rangers no more. She was just a woman who came back home after being months in hell.

The lines under her eyes were visible, even when Tim wasn't standing close to her but watching her from a distant. The way she carried herself was different then he was used too, shoulders low and her eyes scanning everything around her. Searching for Exits, Tim knew how she felt and he hated the fact Bobby seemed to suffer from the same PTSD he got diagnosed with when he just arrived home.

It was just a matter of time before her nervous eyes suddenly come to rest on his face. And her gaze holds his for some time, as if realization didn't dawn upon her. Tim waited patiently but he couldn't help but feel the corners of his lips curl up when Bobby dropped the handle of her trolley. Her hands covering her lips while eyes keep locked with his.

Surprise was written all over her face but she kept standing still so Tim moved towards her. Only when he came within touching distance, he'd see tears were streaming down her beautiful face. Bobbie was looking up at him when Tim stood before her, hands still over her lips and Tim could see her body tremble while shaking her head slowly.

"I'm real," he whispers, reaching with both his hands and resting them on her shoulders. Tim waits to see if she doesn't pull back before slowly pulling her against him. Embracing her gently and closing his eyes in contentment when he feels Bobby's arms circling around him. The sobs were heard just seconds later… Heavy sobs that hurt him to the core just hearing them, her nails digging into his jacket and Tim wished he didn't leave her in Afghanistan.

He murmurs words of comfort in her hair before kissing it. Softly pushing her a bit away from him so Tim can truly look at her. There was a smile behind those tears and he offered one his own. His thumb wiping away the tears. "No more crying," he murmurs and Bobby nods. Clearly she's trying to gather herself, getting a hold on her emotions like she did the past months.

But she surprised him when her lips comes crashing on his for a long kiss. And Tim welcomed the passionate kiss with a smirk, holding her by the waist and pulling her close. Her lips were dry but it didn't matter….the scent of daisies filled his nostrils and he was overwhelmed with joy to feel her in his arms again. He gently breaks the kiss to take a breath and glances down at her, his lips in a half smile.

"Glad to see you too, Swagger."

She only nods and lets Tim guide her out of the airport. "We've got our flight to Lexington in two days. I booked us a room in a hotel close by," walking her towards a cab, her hand finding his and Tim smiles to himself. And he kept smiling as an idiot when they entered the hotel together.

The building was fancy…fancier then any hotel he could ever find in the proximity from Lexington. But since it was Bobby's first day back in the US, Tim didn't spare any costs to make sure she felt as if she was back home and not in that hellish desert land. The flowers in the room were fresh, daisies he made sure of it, and when Tim sees Bobby's face while she takes in the room, he can't deny the flutter in his heart.

"It's beautiful," she murmurs, the first words she'd spoken since they saw each other again. It was when the door closed that Bobby turned to face him. "I missed you," she whispers, making Tim move towards her and gently cup her face between his hands.

"I missed you too," he murmurs before kissing her slowly. Savouring the way her tongue playfully finds his and he can't hold back a groan when her teeth scrape his bottom lip. When Tim pulls back, hands still cupping her face, her eyes are a darker shade of green and Bobby's breathing had picked up speed.

Her fingers move swiftly when Bobby undoes the buttons of his shirt. Sliding it his shoulders and dropping it on the ground next to him. Tim needs to calm himself while he pulls Bobby against him after disposing her blouse next to his shirt. But when her nails scrape against his skin, Tim can't help but growl softly before pushing her on the bed.

As always, Bobby Lee Swagger didn't want to be told what to do… By anyone, so Tim saw it coming when she suddenly changes positions and rolls over him. Cradling him while Tim's on his back and he reaches out to wipe some long strand of black hair out of her face. In a tender gesture, Bobby takes his hand and kisses his knuckles before leaning forward.

Lips entwining and moans are filling the room when their hips meet in a rhythm they're both comfortable with. Bobby let's Tim guide her after a while, letting him take control and arching her back when he touches a spot Bobby didn't know she had. Their hands always exploring each other, not wanting to create distance between them and holding each other close.

Twenty minutes later they're both panting on the bed, legs and arms tangled in each other and feeling each other's breath against their skin. He's playing with her hair which is hanging loose for once. And Tim just noticed now how long it really is. It's only when Bobby's breathing slows down that he realizes she'd fallen asleep. It was even 4 pm yet, but Tim didn't care and he knew all about jetlag. Slowly, he drifted off in a slumber.

Sleep was interrupted when soft murmurs reached Tim's ears and he turned towards Bobby. She was sleeping, lying with her face towards him and her legs pulled up. Her fingers cringing around her pillow and it took Tim a moment to realize the unsettling sounds came from her. He could see her fingers holding on to her pillow and the unmistakable tremble of her limbs.

"Bobby," he whispered, reaching his hand to her but not touching. He knew how he could jump from having a nightmare and Tim doesn't want to risk a punch on his face. It's what he would when someone would wake him up during a nightmare.

And it took only a second or two when Bobby woke from hearing his voice. She jumped up, sitting up straight and looking around her. Taking in the strange surroundings that weren't her bunkbed and Tim stays silent. Only his fingertips graze the skin of her arm, making Bobby turn to him with wide eyes. And there was fear in them… It took Bobby a moment before she recognized him and Tim could see the exact moment it was.

Her lips curl up in a faint smile while she shakes her head. "I'm sorry…"

His hand urges her to lie down again on her back, pulling her close against him and Tim kisses her hair. "Where were you?"

"Afghanistan," she whispered, "the dessert, the heat…children dead."

He closes his eyes, hoping Bobby did the same. "You're not there anymore," he whispers. "You're with me. You're home."

Long after Tim fell back asleep, Bobby stared at the wall of their hotel room. Wondering and asking herself if she really wasn't there anymore….? Because every fibre in her body told her otherwise.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Present day**

Tim was still holding the gun pointed at her head. His gaze fixed on her and his mind is in chaos because he's got no idea what to do at the moment. All his training says to arrest her or shoot her. Swagger's a criminal, and a dangerous one at that. Everyone's looking for her and the bounty on her head's only getting larger with every day that passes and not getting caught.

On the other side of that, she was Bobby. He knew her…and she knew him. Fuck, if someone ever knew him, it was the woman standing before him with arms raised and a terrified look on her face. So, why did she risk coming here? Knowing there was a big chance Tim would arrest her on the spot?

He narrows his eyes for a moment, lowering his gaze towards her shoulder and sees the dried up blood by her shoulder. "You're hurt?" He asks, his voice cold and short but Tim can't keep his eyes of the blood. "How bad is it?"

She didn't reply immediately so Tim lets his eyes travel back to her face and just then realized he dropped his Glock. It was now pointing to the floor but Bobby kept her hands raised nonetheless. Her cheeks wet from her tears and Tim sighs nervously. His hands going through his hair and deciding to believe her. It was a hard choice…It went against everything that meant being a Marshall to him. And Tim knew he'd be in a shitload of trouble if someone ever found out Bobby Lee Swagger was here.

"How bad," he asked again, showing his empty hands and seeing Bobby lower her arms. She shakes her head and her lips open to answer him but no sound came out. Tim waits patiently for her to have control over her emotions again. He did it so many times, he could do it now. For a sniper, Bobby Lee had a chaotic reflex handling strong sentiments. Except….when she was in the field. And she never missed.

He lets her come to her senses while grabbing a bottle of water, closing the curtains in the kitchen just in case someone would be peeping in. Making a mental note to do the same in the living room later. "Here, take a sip. You'll feel better," his eyes locking with hers and Tim's taken aback for a moment. The intense look in her gaze towards him, makes him feel as if he had a blast from the past when everything was still great in their lives. When they were together. And in love.

Tim coughs to clear his throat and sits down on one of the kitchen chairs. "Talk, Bobby. I swear, if I don't believe what ya saying, I still arrest you myself." Pointing at her shoulder. "And, again, how deep is it?"

He can hear her take a deep breath in before Bobby walks towards him, taking a chair and sitting down. Her hand wipes away her hair that fell before her eyes and Bobby stares at her shoulder for a moment. "Gunshot," she murmurs and pulls her nose up. Once Tim found it adorable when Bobby did that. As if she was too stubborn to say it hurt. But right now, in this exact moment, it annoyed the hell out of him.

"Who shot you then?"

"FBI or Homeland, not exactly sure," he could hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice and Tim clicks with his tongue, averting his gaze to the fridge. A few deep breaths to calm himself down and a sip of water, makes him push down the anger long enough to look at Bobby again.

"I've got some pain meds you can take," he offered. "But first you talk."

The sarcasm disappeared out of her features while she leaned back against the chair. Her eyes flicker from the bottle of water to him and back again. "I didn't shoot the…"

"Yeah, the Ukraine President," Tim finished for her, making Bobby lock eyes with him. Her stare is intense but he holds it. Blue orbs meeting her green ones and Tim needs to swallow to get rid of the knot forming in his throat. She was still beautiful and he can't help when the memory of her naked and wrapped in his arms flashes before his eyes.

"You know as well as I, Tim," her head a bit to the side while her gaze keeps a hold on his, "I don't miss. If I wanted to shoot the President of the US, I would have hit him with a clean shot."

Tim nodded slowly. "But who did it then, Swagger?" sitting a bit forward, his elbows leaning on his knees. Never breaking eye contact. He knew her too well, if Bobby lied, Tim would see it. "We both know there's only a handful of snipers out there who can hit a target from that far. And two of them died in Syria."

"I don't know yet. But it wasn't me. I got framed."

He believed her but didn't say it yet. Tim knew when he said those words out loud there wasn't an option to not help her. Not for him anyway. "You got framed by who?" The question wasn't part of the interrogation anymore, now Tim's asking because he's genuinely curious and interested in her story. He'd known from the moment he'd seen her face on the TV screen that she couldn't have done it.

Bobby wipes a few strands of hair out of her face, her gaze travelling over his kitchen before coming to rest on Tim's face again. "Johnson," although her voice is soft its determined and her eyes never leave his face.

Tim coughs, shaking his head with a smirk on his face. Not because he thinks it's funny, but because it's impossible to him. "Isaac Johnson?" He repeats the name, just to make sure Bobby and he are on the same page. "The Isaac Johnson? I'm sorry, Bobby, I've served months with the man in Iraq and Afghanistan. Isaac Johnson's as reliable as they come."

Bobby let out a frustrated sigh and stood up from the chair. "Fine, Tim," her voice sounds defeated but with a hint of anger hidden in it. "You don't believe me. Johnson was reliable, but he sure ain't trustworthy now. He framed me for this murder and he's hunting me."

Tim holds up his hands. "Calm down. I'm not saying I don't believe you." He sighs and rubs his forehead for a moment. A lingering headache is waiting to become a full burst migraine attack and Tim just feels tired all of a sudden. "Why don't you get some sleep first. We'll talk about everything in the morning."

Glancing up at Bobby whose now leaning against the fridge, her wounded shoulder hanging a little lower and Tim gets up. "Sit down. You're in pain. I'll look at it first." Walking around the corner and clicking on the light of the small bathroom.

"You don't have to," he hears Bobby murmur while rummaging through his medicine cabinet. Taking a moment to come to his senses, wondering if he's doing the right thing to help Bobby out. But because Tim's tired, his thoughts are too chaotic to be handled at this exact moment so he quickly grabs some gauze and painkillers. Leaving his questions for the next day.

"I said sit down," pointing at one of the chairs again and he can't help but smirk seeing the anger flare in Bobby's eyes. She hated when someone told her what to do. But since she's aware Tim's the one holding all the strings in this scenario, Bobby agrees with a nod and a dramatic sigh. Making him hide his upcoming laughter with a cough.

He sits down before her, helping Bobby taking out her leather jacket. Her movements are slow and a hiss of pain escapes her lips when Tim wants to curl up her sleeve. His gaze locks with her for a second and a half smile plays around his lips. "C'mon. You got a new hip and now you're gonna be a sissy?"

She rolls her eyes but the tension broke between them when Bobby offers him one of her rare smiles. "Can't you cute the sleeve off?"

"How did you get it on in the first place?"

"My arm wasn't as stiff as it is now…Now it fucking hurts," she murmurs, raising her arm nonetheless when Tim stands up and carefully pulls her shirt off.

He tries his hardest not to pay attention on the fact she's half naked and sitting right in front of him. But his thoughts go back to happier times while Tim pulls off the bloodied gauze of her wound.


	6. Chapter 6

**Flashback -Six years ago**

Sunlight came creeping in, shedding its rays on their skin and Tim stirs awake when he feels Bobbie turn towards him. She's still asleep, her features peaceful and he can't hold back a smile. Her leg resting over his and Tim glances towards the clock on the wall. 9 am – Sunday.

And seeing the sunlight brings the promise of a sunny day, he carefully turns on his side and lets his fingers travel over her shoulder to her hipbone. The murmur escaping her lips and the frown between her brows, makes Tim grin before pressing a kiss on her nose.

"Wake up," he whispers gently, his fingers playing with her hair.

"No," Bobby whined softly, keeping her eyes closed but the corner of her lips curl up in a vague smile.

"Please," Tim wipes her hair out of the way before his lips travel from her cheek to her neck. Her scent filling his nose and he closes his eyes while feeling her warm skin. "Wake up, the sun's up and we're having a day for ourselves. Let's make the most of it."

That made her stir and move her head slightly, eyes opening up and Tim leans a bit back so he can look at her. "If that means you want to go for a run together…," she starts but he's already shaking his head slowly.

"I had other things in mind," he admits, his fingers curling around her hip and pulling her close.

"Like what," Bobbie whispers against his lips, her eyes sparkling and her fingers already tracing lines from his shoulders to his back.

"You'll see," Tim hums in her ear before pulling the sheets over them, "but it involves cardio too…"

 _5 hours later_

Tim was in the kitchen grabbing a beer for both of them when he heard the familiar 'ping' of his phone, telling him he got an email. He ignored it…it was Sunday. The chance it was spam was large and he wasn't in the mood to even think about checking anything out…Except his beautiful girlfriend who was sitting on the patio with her nose deep in a book.

"Your phone went pling pling," she murmured without looking up when he came back out. Offering her a beer and sitting down next to her.

"I heard it," he smiles, pressing a kiss on her cheek and deserving a coy look from her.

"You're unbelievable, Gutterson," she smiled lovingly before returning to her book. "But I want to finish this first."

"Ouch, put aside for a … book," he pretended to be hurt but only got a joyful laugh from her.

She glanced at him with a playful grin on her face, making Tim's heart flutter and his stomach fill with butterflies. If someone ever would've told him he'd be a romantic sucker like this, he'd punched them in the face. But Tim knew he was more than just head over heels for this woman sitting next to him.

And in that exact moment he wanted to tell her that…but his phone went off again. This time, the sound wasn't just from a mail, but from a call and Tim curses while putting down his bottle. "It's Sunday…who calls on a Sunday….," he murmurs before he grabs his phone and stands up. Picking up the phone with a, not so friendly, "Yes?"

But when Tim hears the voice on the other side of the line, he suddenly straightens up and gives Bobby a little nudge. Pointing that he'll take the call in the kitchen and ignoring the questionable look she gives him for the moment.

"Yes, sir. I'm Tim Gutterson," he tells the man on the other side when he arrives in the kitchen. "No, sir. I didn't read my mail yet. I'm just…"

The guy on the other side of the line tells Tim something that makes the former Ranger his lips curl up. He glances up from the counter he's leaning up to meet Bobby's eyes. She came to stand in the door opening between the kitchen and the porch, no doubt trying to get some information about who Tim's talking with. Tim grins while thinking that she's so curious sometimes, although Bobby would never admit that.

"I see you tomorrow, sir," he hangs up and feels his heartbeat in his throat from excitement. And Tim knows he's wearing a stupid grin on his face because the look on Bobby's is one out of pure confusion.

"I'd ask if you're all right," stepping into the kitchen towards him. "But you're wearing that sloppy happy grin of yours that you sometimes get."

"Uhu," he utters before grabbing another beer and looking her in the eyes. "That was Art Mullen."

"Okay," Bobby shrugged, her features confused again and Tim pulls her close to him.

"Art Mullen, runs the Marshall's office here in Lexington. Remember my interview a month ago and all those tests?"

"Oh," her eyes widen when she remembers, "yes, I remember. So, what did he want?"

"I start tomorrow. I aced it, Bobby," his voice barely loud enough to hear because Tim never thought he'd be able to find a good and noble job after serving with the Rangers. Enough of his comrades ended up without work. The few that did…were serving beer while having an alcohol problem of their own or they just went back into service after a while.

It are the gentle fingers of Bobby gracing his face that make him snap out of his darker thoughts and Tim closes eyes with her. The smile around her lips is easy-going but the glance in her eyes is affectionate.

"That's great news," she whispers and kisses him on the lips. "You deserve that job and you'll be a great Marshall, Tim."

Pulling her close into his arms and resting his head on her shoulders while inhaling her scent.

"From now on, you can call me Marshall too. You know," he grins, his hands travelling towards her hips and his lips caressing the side of her neck, "I'll get handcuffs."

"You ain't tying me up," Bobby laughs, her own fingers already opening the buttons of his shirt, "Marshall," she whispers into his ear.

Both too busy with each other, moans filling the small kitchen when Tim turns her to bend over the counter, they don't hear Bobby's phone going off a few times. It's only when Tim's making dinner half an hour later that she checks her phone. Making her smile drop from her face and falling into the chair on the porch with a fresh bottle of beer.

Another job slipped through her fingers. And it was an easy one this time, standing behind the bread counter in a supermarket. The rejections just kept coming and Bobby needs to take a deep breath to stop the tears from falling when Tim suddenly appears behind her and kisses her neck.

"Two minutes and dinner is ready," mumbling in her ear.

"I'll be right there," Bobby manages to smile at him, hiding the sadness she felt creeping inside her.

Another ping on her phone showed her a mail of her former superior in the Rangers. Frowning while opening it, Bobby shakes her head reading the words about her previous team being shipped off to Iran in two months.

Bobby entered the dining room, trying to forget the mail but it haunts her even while Tim's asleep next to her later that night. And in the distance of her brain, she hears the gunshots and bombs again…and the screams of her teammates….


	7. Chapter 7

**Present Day – Gutterson's House**

Tim carefully taped the clean bandage and kept his eyes on the job instead of letting his eyes travel to her face. The whole time he worked on her wound, they both sat in silence trying to avoid each other's gaze. Tim had many more questions to ask Bobby but decided now wasn't the time. He had to focus on the wound because it was worse than he thought.

It took him a while to get it all clean on both sides of her arm and when he got her finally bandaged up, Tim sighed. "You got lucky it went out the other side. And that the infection didn't reach the rest of your arm yet. Who took care of it before you got it? It wasn't done well and I'm sure you couldn't do it yourself."

It was the first time since Tim started working on Bobby's wound that he locked eyes with her. She looked tired ; dark lines decorating her pale skin under her eyes and he could see Bobby had difficulty focusing on his face. He slowly shakes his head when she opens her lips to answer his question. "Tomorrow," he states, standing up and throwing the bloodied gauze into the trash. "Get some sleep. You know where the bedroom is."

"Tim…"

He waves it away, whatever she was gonna say, Tim didn't need or want to hear it at this time of the night. It was well past midnight and exhaustion of a day of work and the news of Bobby started to wear him down by now.

"As I said, you take the bed. I take the sofa. I need to get up before dawn for my…"

"…run," she murmurs and he looks at her while taking a glass of cheap whiskey. He simply nods and ignores the smile Bobby offers him.

"Thank you Tim," was the last thing she said to break the awkward silence before she disappears around the corner.

He listens to her footsteps going up the stairs while Tim settles himself on his sofa. The familiar sounds from years ago, makes his stomach hurt and he tries his best to keep his mind into the present. Sipping his whiskey, Tim can hear the exact time that she's in bed because the house becomes silent again. Except for the occasional creaking of the floorboards or the windows. Old houses had their sounds…so did this one.

Sleep didn't come for him that night. Although he was tired and had three, or were it four…?, glasses of Bourbon, Tim didn't get to experience of the temporarily bliss that sleep brought with it. He got up earlier than ever to go on his morning run. Trying to clear his mind and it worked, at least for as long as the run lasted.

When he returned home, Bobby was sitting silently in the kitchen sipping coffee. Tim lingers in the door opening of his own home, watching her for a moment. The scent of coffee made by her and the sight of her sitting in his home again, made his heart warm up for the shortest of moments. But it soon transformed in anger. Anger towards her and what she did all those years ago.

He storms in the kitchen, glaring at her before getting a coffee of his own. "I'm going to work. I want you to be here when I get back. As I said, I've got questions," his voice was cold and the look he gives her, made Bobby swallow and nod slowly.

"Tim, I…"

"Not now, Swagger," he cuts her off while looking at her. The startled look in her face makes Tim regret his reaction for a moment but he simply shakes his head and walks away to his room. Leaving her alone in his kitchen.

Not an hour later, he was at the Marshall's office. For the first time since a long time, he wasn't the first there ; Rachel was already on her desk and he gets a big smile of hers. "Morning Tim," she murmurs happily and all he could do was grunt a word back that hopefully sounded like a 'morning' or at least a 'good'.

Tim doubted it, seeing the look of surprise on her face when he goes to sit on his desk. He ignores her completely while turning everything on. He's on automatic pilot ; not quite at the office while his mind wanders to Bobby. He fucking hated it whenever she got that look of hurt on her face. He'd seen it last night a few times but this morning when Tim snapped at her, it was much more visible on her face.

It was an anger flash that happened in the moment. Rage because she dared to come into his kitchen and sit there just like she did so many years ago. It was as if nothing had changed at all. But everything changed…And he wasn't the same person no more. Neither was she.

The sound of the news reached his ears and Tim rubs his head slowly. "Can you turn the sound down please?"

One of the paralegal assistants who was running around because of a case Raylan supervised, turned to him and eyed him up and down. "Gutterson," reading his name plaque on his desk, "don't you care about the President?"

He leaned back in his chair, a grin on his face while locking eyes with the young woman. "I do care but we already know it wasn't our President who got killed and as far as I know there isn't any new update so….," leaning forward toward her, "…maybe we should all get some work done and not watch the news the whole day and sit on our ass."

He can't help to lean even more forward to let his eyes glide towards her legs and shoes. Arching a brow while nodding slowly, "although, I can understand you'd want to sit on your chair the whole time wearing those heels the whole time."

The woman her smile never faded, making Tim think she'd be an excellent lawyer one day. He knew Meghan was studying in law school while working part time in court as a paralegal. Tim was also aware she was always wearing ridiculous high heels and tight pencil skirts whenever she paraded in here when she was needed to handle off some administration.

When she first started, he'd laughed with Raylan about how tight her skirts were. It was innocent joking, no harm done. Meghan was a good woman and an even better paralegal. But Tim was sure she had a thing for Raylan…but several months and looks later, he'd started to doubt if it was Raylan she was goggling at.

"Well, I want to get the updates as soon as they come in," Meghan murmurs before walking away from his desk but not without glancing back over her shoulder.

Tim shakes his head before staring at the screen again, the sounds of phones and television disappearing into the background. He was finishing his report on one of the many Harlan cases he had on his desk when the door of Art's office slammed shut. For the first time in hours, Tim looked up to see what the commotion was about.

Next to him, Rachel turned her chair slightly so she could see what was going on. Tim was already standing up when the Art makes his way towards Tim's desk. The look on the older man's face was one of a tornado, making Tim wonder what the hell was wrong. He did all his paperwork….well except this little report that's too late but all others he delivered on time. For the first time in years, he was on time with administration.

"Gutterson," Art's voice was loud and if Tim was a lesser man, he'd would have been nervous seeing his boss striding towards him like that.

"Boss," he murmurs, mechanically crossing his arms behind his back like he did when he was with the Rangers.

"Why won't you tell me why I just got a call from Homeland, FBI and Defence?"

Tim's bites the insides of his cheeks, his eyes never leaving his Boss face.

"I don't know, sir," shaking his head but Art's closing the distance between them.

"How about you tell me all I need to know about your relationship with Bobby Lee Swagger because I've got Homeland calling me non-stop and they are on their way to our office. So, if I were you and you still want to have a job tomorrow morning, you better spit it out."

Tim's gaze never floundered, not even when shakes his head slowly and opens his mouth. "I served with her in Afghanistan," he replies and Art's silent for a moment. "She's a great sniper. Her official kills since she's been in the Rangers is 287. Unofficial … maybe 400 or even more. She has brown hair and green eyes," his voice is monotone, rambling of facts and he sees how Art is balling his hands into fists.

"And she was your fiancée!"

The whole office became silent and Tim felt uncomfortable for the first time since Art came to his desk.

"Tell me the truth Tim."

"You already know the truth, Art," he murmurs, relaxing his stance when Tim sees most people going on with their work again. Except for Rachel, no one seemed to listen no more. "A few years ago," Tim swallowed slightly, hoping no one heard the break in his voice, "Bobby and I were about to get married. I just started my job here and she lived with me after she returned from Afghanistan."

"You never considered Homeland or anyone would come looking for you? You'd be the first person they think of she's gonna be!"

"She left years ago to serve in Iran, Art. I doubt I'm the first person she'd come too." Not a lie, just a twist of the truth a bit. Tim was sure he wasn't the first one Bobby saw after what happened but he didn't knew the full details yet so … "We ended it back then. And not in the best ways."

"Oh boo hoo," Art scoffed but his face became more relaxed. The older man always carried a soft spot for the sniper. Knowing Tim struggled with a drinking problem and living on his own. The sniper wasn't one for social contacts outside the office except for the occasional drink with one of his veteran friends…. And Art had to admit that he was surprised that Gutterson was about to get married one day. The guy just didn't seem the romantic type.

Art made a sign with his hand, telling Tim to follow him to his office and Tim knew his boss needed a drink. On their way to the office, Raylan walks in and almost stumbles against Art. "God dammit Raylan! Do you know it's after 2 pm! What time do you think you start work huh?"

"Art," the Marshal started but he just got waved off.

Tim stayed a bit behind, glancing at Raylan while shaking his head with a grin.

"Sorry Raylan, he's angry because of me. You just crossed his path on the wrong time…"

"Yeah I heard," Raylan leaned against one of the desks behind him, taking of his hat. "Heard you were in a close relationship with Swagger huh?"

"Does everyone know all of a sudden?"

"Uhu. Can't blame ya. She looks cute…but deadly."

"Ha ha ha," Tim turned away from Raylan, walking towards Art's office grinning wildly because what Raylan said was the truth.

But a hint of panic settled in his stomach, knowing that Homeland was on their way and Bobby was still at his house. Because he said to wait there….


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. Present Day – Gutterson's House – Bobby's POV**

 _She'd been trying to keep silent and calm while waiting in their house for Tim to come back from his work. Well…not their house. His house. It wasn't her house for years now. Bobby had been sitting on the sofa, sometimes lying down in it, taking the painkillers Tim threw at her right before he ran out and left her alone. He'd murmured something about keeping the curtains closed and not to use his phone, but Bobby wasn't sure she'd understood his mumbling correct._

 _But she knew the look on his face and was aware it was best to just let him go. The frown between his brows that always appeared when Tim was angry and the way he grinded his teeth was something Bobby remembered too well. He'd looked at her just like that when she left him years ago. But there was something else there back then, hurt and betrayal. To this day, it's that look that haunts her daily._

 _Burrowing her face in her hands and trying to bite away the nagging pain from her shoulder wound. After Tim left this morning, she changed the bandaged herself. Or well, she tried too….Bobby never was the best nurse but it looked just fine. Her wound wasn't important… trying to find out who framed her and for what…that required her full attention._

 _Why did captain Isaac Johnson frame her for the murder on the President? Was it their intention to kill the US President but accidently killed the Ukraine one? Why her? Only on the last question, Bobby could find an answer. Because she was one of the few who could hit her target from that far. But that left all other questions without an answer._

 _Standing up and roaming around in the house, Bobby's fingers grace the few photographs Tim has in his home. One of his dog, Charlie, he used to have when he was a teenager and two of his mother. On the wall one of his comrades and him, all smiling because they were allowed to go home from one of their missions. Reading the year underneath the picture, 2006, Bobby smiled but she shakes her head and walks towards the stairs._

 _Bobby remembers the day that Isaac Johnson appeared at her doorstep. God how she wished she'd be able to turn back time and slam that door shut in his face like she intended to do. But with a few pretty words and a charming smile, Isaac was able to talk his way in her tiny apartment. Bringing a story that he worked for National Defence and that they needed someone to calculate all possibilities for an assassination on the President. Because they had some intel about someone wanting to shoot him._

 _She said no at first. But thinking about it for a few days, Bobby decided to go and take a look. Measuring all the angles from where it could be possible to hit the US President during one of his upcoming speeches. Directions of the wind, weather forecasts and building all around, Bobby finally came to the conclusion there was only one way to be able to get a clean shot. From a tower, 1400 metres away from the podium and the audience. And that was what she'd told Isaac … and she shouldn't have._

 _Bobby reached the first floor and was making her way to Tim's bedroom again when the landline suddenly rings. Remembering Tim's words, Bobby doesn't pay attention to it at first. Walking into the bedroom and falling on the bed. Closing her eyes and trying to block out the ringing, she sighs relieved when the phone stops. But then it started again, making her eyes snap open and Bobby frowns._

 _This time, it only rang twice before it stopped again. She counts silently, only her lips moving. 1…2…3…4… and the phone starts again. This time, Bobby sits up counting the rings. How many times did it go off the first time? Was it seven or eight?_

 _Her fingers clinging the sheets, focusing on the rings and waiting for it to stop. And it does after 5 rings. That's all she needed to know. Bobby doesn't hesitate and runs out of the room down the stairs. Quickly grabbing her jacket and backpack, making her way to the back of the house. Checking the area first for cops or any kind of agent before running to the small shed in Tim's garden._

 _For a second, the smell of daisies reaches her nose and Bobby her heart ached that she had to leave him again. But the phone calls were a warning from Tim. They found him. And finding Tim would mean finding her. Bobby knew she had to get out of here before they'd think he conspired with her or something._

 _The darkness of the shed engulfed her fully. The faint scent of gas and metal reached her nose. The dimness in the small space makes Bobby use her hands to search for the light but when she finally finds it….the bulb doesn't work. She can't help the irritated sigh that escapes her lips, rubbing her hair out of her face whilst searching for her bike._

 _She wants to open the door and start her motorcycle, just to be out of here as soon as possible even if it was clear day out there. But the sound of voices, make Bobby stop dead in her tracks. Softly laying her head against the door to see if she can hear who was out there. Or at least what they were talking about._

 _"_ _I swear to you, momma, it was Bobby Lee. The same gurl that lived here with that Marshall fellow. I saw her last night!"_

 _The heartbeat in her chest sped up hearing the voice coming closer, her hands against the door of the shed, ready to push back if they dared to enter her little sanctuary._

 _"_ _I don't know, boy," an old woman's voice reached her ears, making Bobby almost curse how close the woman sounded, "you sure you weren't high or somethin'?"_

 _"_ _No, momma! I saw her last night around midnight!"_

 _The man sounded grown up but the way they talked to each other, made Bobby's skin turn to goose bumps. She almost shrieks out loud when they suddenly push the doors. Leaning her back against the moving gates, Bobby's fingers search for one of the metal bars . She's certain there's at least one of them, Tim loved working on his old pick up. It was impossible for him to not have something long and strong enough here that Bobby could use to put inside the handles._

 _"_ _It's closed," the woman creaked. "You try. If she's here, we're gonna get money for finding her!"_

 _"_ _Okay, momma."_

 _The footsteps of the man were slow and Bobby her hand finds a crowbar right at the last moment. Jumping up and locking herself in by sliding the equipment into both the door handles when the man yanked the gates._


	9. Chapter 9

**Present Day – Gutterson's POV**

He let Art yell at him. Tim's boss usually was a calm man but he could have a short fuse if one of his Marshall's went overboard or really crossed the line. Usually, it was Raylan who was the one to trigger one of Art's famous anger outbursts. Tim never was on this side of the bench before and he'd decided to let the man just vent his rage for a moment.

But a moment became 15 minutes and more…. By the time Art was finished, Gutterson wasn't listening anymore and if he was completely honest ; he didn't even remember a word the man said even before Tim tuned out a while ago. Tim's mind went to Bobbie ; where else? He let a Morse code message on his home phone, hoping she'd been in the house and heard it. And made her way out of there as soon as she could.

Tim was certain, knowing Swagger so well, that if she'd heard the sequence of rings that the sniper would already be halfway Harlan right now and disappear into the holler without ever being found again. Not even Tim himself would be able to track her down without any clue where to start finding her… He hated to admit the fact that Bobbie Lee Swagger was one hell of a Ranger and it pained his heart for a moment when he realised that he finally understood why she left him years ago to join her teammates in Iran again.

It was the silence in Art's office that made him turn back to the present… The look on his boss' face made Tim frown and shake his hand slowly. "Sorry boss, what do you want me to say?"

The older man stared at him for a moment before standing up and walking to his cabinet. Tim didn't move his head but followed Art's movements with his eyes. Catching a glimpse of Raylan sitting on his desk on the other side of the glass, shaking his head with that smirk on his face that only Raylan Givens could pull off. Tim's co-worker shook his head when Art took the bottle of his favourite Bourbon and put it on the desk between them. The force with how he put the bottle down, made Tim turn his gaze back to Art.

"I want you to tell me the truth when I ask you the next question, Tim."

The sweet scent of the hard liquor reaching Tim's nose makes him sit up a bit straighter and lock eyes with Art. "Ask away," he nodded, but he knew deep inside that when it came to Bobbie Lee Swagger he had a soft spot. And he'd walk to hell and back again before Tim would give any information that could risk getting her caught.

His reaction would've been different if he'd believe she did it….but Tim had a lot of time to think everything through last night and could only come to one conclusion : Swagger was innocent. If she had been the one to pull the trigger, the President was dead. Simple. There wasn't any doubt in his mind that Swagger could've missed that shot. Not even from 1400 yards.

"Did you hear from Ranger Swagger since she escaped Federal Prison?"

"No," Tim replied, no hesitation in his voice….no doubt and no guilt for lying. Not even when Art Mullen gives him a glass of his most expensive Bourbon and drinks with him.

"I'm sorry," Art finally said, while Tim lets the heat of the drink run down his throat, savouring the taste. "You should know Homeland, Internal Affairs and the Secret Service is on her tale. Homeland is on his way here because they've got footage of her buying some medical supplies two days ago on the road leading from Harlan to Lexington."

"So, she's here?"

Again, the lie rolls of his tongue without a problem and even worse….Tim doesn't even need to think about it. Not a second. Art nods slowly.

"Yes, I suppose she is. So, didn't know you were the marrying type?"

"I'm not," his reply short and Tim downs the drink in one go. He's getting nervous being locked up in here while he has no clue what happened to Bobbie and if she got out of his house. The last thing he wants is to catch the eye of Homeland or the FBI and have them on his back. "Can I go home? I can wait for Homeland there if they want to speak with me. I've got pictures of her…Maybe some locations Swagger can hide in. Anything to help Homeland out."

There's a tinge of sarcasm dripping in his voice but Art doesn't notice it. "Fine. Take Raylan."

"Sir, I don't think that's necessary... I need some time alo…."

"This isn't up for discussion, Tim," Art standing up and gesturing towards Raylan whose still watching the scene from outside the office. "You take Raylan or I'll suggest you stay here. I don't think you need time alone now. I think you're in need of a friend or at least something close to that to keep you out of trouble."

"You mean a babysitter," Tim scoffed while Raylan entered and lets his gaze flicker between the two people.

Art gives him his tasks and Raylan happily takes it making Tim glare angrily at him. But the man in the hat just shrugs and holds the door open for him. "Lead the way," he said, "let's have a man night's out eh?"

"Can't wait…I can order pizza right? You pay," Tim scowled while passing him by.

He looks calm on the outside while walking out of the Marshall's precinct. But inside his stomach is in a knot and his mind is in chaos. Hoping with all his heart Bobbie is indeed halfway through Harlan right now …


	10. Chapter 10

**10\. Gutterson's House – Bobbie's POV**

She was sitting back, head in her hands, against the farthest wall of the shed. Away from the doors where the voices were. They were still there but Bobbie couldn't hear what they were saying. For one because she was too far away, second because she lost interest in the hillbilly talk of one of Tim's neighbours. She could hear the conversation involved a lot of swearing and for a second Bobbie wondered if they knew they were trespassing on someone else's property. Her conclusion came faster then she expected ; they just didn't care.

Luckily for her quick thinking and training, Bobbie packed some water right before she ran outside the house and her muscles didn't become stiff fast. She was used to sit in an awkward or uncomfortable position for hours. It was the dimness in the small area that got to her. Focusing on her breathing with her eyes closed, Bobbie tries her hardest to keep her fear of the dark at bay.

When she was younger, the darkness didn't seem to bother her at all. Not even when she was a child. It only appeared as some sort of side effect of her PTSD when she returned home after her spotter Donna died and she herself got shot in her hip. That was on the mission she took when she decided to leave Gutterson… Although, that wasn't her decision at all. Bobbie never wanted to leave the man she loved, she just wanted to go back on one final mission because she couldn't find her way in life outside the Rangers. She was a sniper…And it was the only thing she was good at.

The memory of Donna made her heart hurt and her breath gets caught in her throat ; her fear threatening to take over and since a few months, her hip starts to hurt again. Bobbie knew a panic attack wasn't far away, no matter how hard she tried to keep her breathing even and pretend she was somewhere else ; her mind always took her back to Iran or some other place. And with those memories, Bobbie always saw Donna fall. She never even knew what hit her. Dead on the spot. Before her brain could register what happened.

"A bullet is forever," Donna always said and seeing her spotter fall, Bobbie finally knew what those words meant. It was by pure luck that Bobbie survived. It was supposed to be her. Solotov, the Russian sniper, was meant to hit her but missed. Maybe by accident, maybe by miscalculating the wind… Maybe because he wanted to keep her alive.

Her head snaps up, an idea forms in the back of her mind but a familiar voice reached her ears. And its angry. Shouting at the people standing outside and Bobbie finally opens her eyes again. She can't help but smile hearing Tim's voice and cursing towards the trespassers. Standing up, Bobbie makes her way to the door and listens closely how the mother and son walk away.

A threat out of Tim's mouth that he'd arrest them next time he sees them on his property and her fingers are already working on moving the bar from the handles. Not a second later, the door opens from the outside and Bobbie stares in the most beautiful blue eyes she ever saw. "Tim," she breathes, her panic attack gone the moment he lays his hand on her shoulder and gently pushes her back into the shed a bit.

He doesn't look at her directly but turns his head slightly backwards, looking at something or someone else next to him. "It's okay Raylan. You go inside and decide what pizza you want. Crack open some beers. I need to check if they didn't steal anything."

"Like what? Your rake or something?"

Bobbie takes a silent step back, just to be sure to be out of sight of the person outside the shed. Seeing Tim archs his brow and she grins faintly. Knowing he's biting back a sarcastic comment or maybe a smartass one by biting the inside of his cheeks.

"No, my Triumph is in here. I need to check it. Do you mind?"

"You ride a bike?"

"Raylan, you want to see it?"

Her heartbeat stays steady when the footsteps come closer but her hands are balled into fists.

"Nah," the man finally says and Bobbie can hear the playfulness in his voice, "I want Chinese. I order. You check that bike but I never thought you were a bike guy, Gutterson. With that pick up of yours and such…."

It takes a few more minutes before Tim finds it safe enough to walk into the shed and turning on the light. Bobbie stands against the wall again, one foot raised to lean back and looks at him. The frown on his face tells her all the questions he wants to ask in just one look.

"I got your message," she murmurs quietly, "I would've been halfway passed Harlan by now if it wasn't for those hillbilly's being curious…."

Bobbie sees the left side of his lip curl up in a faint smile and frowns. Wondering what he was thinking but it was gone as soon as she seen it. He looks at the bike instead, nodding slowly as if he was agreeing with something he was thinking.

"It's Donna's," it was a statement, not a question but Bobbie still answers.

"Yes," her voice soft, caring and the pang of hurt shoots through her again. "I went to see her mother when I escaped prison."

Tim suddenly turns to her again, pointing his finger and features serious.

"I want you to explain everything but right now I'm having a babysitter with the name of Raylan Givens who wants to see sports and drink beer all night."

"Sounds like one hell of a party,…"

"It's no joke, Bobbie," he suddenly snaps. "Homeland is on the way and so it the Secret Service!"

"Isaac Johnson works for them," keeping her gaze away from his irritated face. "You've got nothing to do with this. I'm outta here by dark and your buddy won't notice a thing. It'll be like I was never here."

"Na-ah," he shakes his head, striding towards her. "You did that once and guess what, Swagger, it never was like you were never here. It doesn't work that way."

Bobbie almost slams her hand against one of the work benches standing next to her, green eyes glaring at her former lover and wildly shaking her head. "But I do gotta leave," trying her best to not shout and keep her voice low. "I knew it was a matter of time before they'd come for you and I figured giving you a head's up."

"I want answers!"

"So do I!"

Staring at each other in total silence under the dim light of the one bulb in the shed. Bobbie can't help reaching out for him, her fingers caressing the side of his face and feeling the stubble growing there. She hardly sees Tim closing the distance between them but when his hands are pulling her close by her hips, Bobbie swallows hard before his lips crash on hers.

The kiss is hurried, sloppy but felt like she just returned home. As if she'd been thirsty and been dying in the desert and Tim just offered her the first drink in weeks. His fingers are pulling her even closer to him while Bobbie's hands lock behind his neck. She doesn't want to break the kiss but needs to catch her breath, and when she does, Tim's suddenly backs away from her. Taking two steps back and trying the even his breathing.

Bobbie her lips are tingling and she traces them with one of her fingers. Her features cringe when Tim suddenly shakes his head and speaks up after he got himself together. "Get out of here when its dark. Start the bike around the corner, you'll have to drag it all the way there so Raylan doesn't hear you."

She can only nod…feeling numb and feeling everything at once at the same time.

Tim doesn't look at her, instead he walks to the door but before leaving, he glances over her shoulder. "Do you remember we used to went fishing?"

Again, Bobbie only nods while she feels the tingling on her lips fade away…of course she remembered but for the moment, she had no idea why he'd brought it up.

"I want answers, Swagger. And I want them soon. But you've got to go."

And with that,…he shuts the doors behind him but not all the way. So that she's not in the complete darkness anymore. A ray of sunlight comes peeping in and Tim left the lightbulb on. Bobbie lets out a breath she didn't knew she was holding in….


	11. Chapter 11

**Present Day – Gutterson's house – Tim Gutterson's POV**

Raylan and Tim were on their third beer when the game started on TV. Since Tim came back from the shed, he hadn't said more than two words and just stared at the TV screen. No matter if aired only commercials at this time of day. Raylan became restless, Tim could tell how he was always shifting his legs or putting his hat on or off.

He glances sideways at Raylan, whose sitting on the sofa next to him and Tim can feel his co-worker wants to say something but is holding back for some reason.

"Spit it out, Raylan. Or this is gonna be a long ass night," he murmurs, sipping from his beer and Tim can't help but glance outside his window towards the shed. It was still light out and the sun would be up for at least an hour. Luckily it was fall and the days became shorter. For just a second, Tim mourns his daisies…They'd die off again and only appear during spring again. Not that he liked working in his garden, but he did enjoy it when everything looked green and colourful. Yes, deep inside, he was a summer kind of guy.

"How long do you have a motorcycle," Raylan suddenly asked, making Tim snap his head towards him. Tim forgot he asked Raylan a question before and stared at the man who always wore cowboy boots, even now when he was sitting down and drinking beer.

Tim shook his head slowly with a lazy grin on his face. "That ain't what ya wanna ask," he drawls, his Kentucky accent thick because he knows Raylan understands it well. He was a Harlan child so….

Raylan laughs, a short deep sound that vibrates through the room and the man sits up a bit. Leaning his elbows on his knees so he can lock eyes with Gutterson.

"Well, I wanna ask to tell me something about Swagger….," Raylan lets the words linger in the air for a moment. "But seeing your face every time that woman's face is mentioned, I want to let it go."

"But you won't," Tim adds, sipping his beer again. Stalling time because he knows that when Raylan bites into something…he's like a fucking Pitbull and won't let go. Not until he distinguishes everything he wants to know. And well, when Raylan Givens doesn't get the information he wants, he usually shoots it out of them. That man had a quick draw and sometimes even Tim Gutterson doubted that if they ever came face to face, both with a gun in their hands, who'd win.

Tim liked to think it was himself, of course, with all his training….but damn, that son a bitch of a Givens was quick in the wrist.

"How about you ask her in? Can't keep her out there all the time," Raylan suddenly says and again Tim his head snaps into his friend's direction.

Raylan's face was serious, his brows creased and his long fingers were peeling off the label of the beer bottle. He's patiently waiting for Tim's answer while the other keeps his eyes locked with Raylan.

Tim's considering telling him for a moment but grins instead. "What are you talking about? You think I got Swagger hiding in the shed?"

"I know you do," Raylan answers Tim's grin with one of his own. Arching his brow and pointing at the window. "You've been watching your garden every few minutes with eagle eyes. As if you're scares something may pop up. In this case, someone. I could say," Raylan locked eyes with Tim again, "you're waiting for your neighbours to come back again so you can arrest or hell, I'll even shoot one…but nah, that ain't it."

He pauses, letting the silence linger between them but Tim never takes his eyes of his co-worker. For the first time since working together, he has to decide how trustworthy Raylan Givens really is. He slept with Ava Crowder while she was on trial for murdering her husband… Raylan did his fair share of illegal stuff while he's being one of the best Marshall's. But deep inside, Tim knows it's not the same as hiding a fugitive of the state.

"So, I figured Miss Sniper is hiding in your shed. Also, you don't ride a motorcycle," Raylan scoffed when Tim opened his lips to reply but Raylan was faster, "Oh, I believe there's one in your shed, it just ain't yours now, is it?"

Tim's dumbfounded for a moment but doesn't show it at all. His blue eyes are fixed on Raylan without moving one inch. Not even taking a sip from his beer.

"C'mon now Tim. Let me help with this or you'll be in a shitload of trouble when others find out."

Tim leans back, his gaze travelling towards his window again while nodding slowly. There wasn't a point in denying anything at this point. So he only asked one question. "Does Art know?"

"He didn't suffer a heart attack yet," Raylan laughed, "so no, Tim, he doesn't know. I just figured it out myself and I was wondering," pointing his finger to his head, "why would Tim be so stupid to hide a fugitive?"

Tim mimicked Raylan's stance ; elbows leaning on his knees, bottle of beer between his hands. He waited for Raylan to continue, knowing full well he wasn't done just yet.

"Then I started thinking, the small pieces of info we have ; you've had a romantic relationship with her, for example. But what really got to me was when you saw her for the first time on the news yesterday. And I remembered you said : Bobbie Lee Swagger doesn't miss."

Silence again and this time, Tim stands up to walk to his fridge to take two new beers out. Giving one to Raylan who thanks him before taking a sip.

"You believe she's innocent," Raylan said, "only I believe she did it. Who else would escape federal prison? That doesn't sound like an innocent woman to me. And every sniper can miss a target. She missed the president. Simple."

"No," Tim spoke up for the first time since Raylan started, "it isn't that simple. Let me tell you a little story about Bobbie Lee Swagger, Raylan."

"Okay, convince me. And spare me the romantic crap."

"This isn't a story about Winona and you," Tim fired back and opened his beer bottle. "Bobbie Lee served in Afghanistan several years ago, for more than one mission, but this particular one is about Quasa Mala."

"Quasa what?"

"Shut up."

"Okay," Raylan sighed, watching Tim glaring at him.

"Bobbie was out in Quasa Mala for five or six days. Sitting in the same position for day and night with her spotter Donna."

"Spotter?"

"Every sniper has a spotter," Tim sighed annoyed. "A spotter keeps an eye out on the environment that the sniper can't see through his or her scope. He keeps calculating wind direction, the curve of the Earth, anything. It's the sniper who makes the call but without a spotter….we're worthless on the large terrain."

Sipping from his beer before continuing, "Anyway, they were both out there for days. In the blistering heat and the ice cold nights. They had vision on the small village, one of the few with a school for girls in that god forsaken hell hole of Quasa Mala. On the fifth day, the Taliban suddenly arrived in Quasa Mala…. The people of the village were peaceful, siding with us and just trying to survive the best they could. And then those bastards came…"

Tim swallows, memories of his own missions where he encountered them but he shakes them off. Raylan keeps silent for once. Looking at his friend taking a trip back down memory lane and silently hoping it wouldn't trigger anything PTSD related. Although, Raylan never saw Tim becoming violent or shrink away in a corner. He just became very sarcastic and started to drink. But never during the day.

"So, the Taliban decided to start shooting the girl's school. And it was daytime so the school was full," shaking his head. "Bobbie saw it all. Giving Donna the order to start pointing out targets for her to shoot. And so Donna did. Bobbie started shooting them one by one. Trying to drive them out of the school but the Taliban were with many…. 29 hours later the school was safe again."

Tim looked straight at Raylan again.

"Bobbie Lee killed 59 Taliban that day and left no one alive. Not one ran away and that girl's school…is still there. The Taliban never comes there again, they think its cursed or something. That's why I believe she wouldn't have missed the US President."

Raylan wipes his head, his fingers peeling of the label of his new bottle of beer. Contemplating something Tim couldn't read of his face. So he just waited, staring out of his window to the shed.

"I believe you. But we need a plan for this," Raylan suddenly spoke up, making Tim snap his head back in the other his direction. Raylan pointed at him. "A real good plan because Homeland and the Secret Service is coming for ya, Tim. And we need to get her outta here."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 : Gutterson's House – Bobbie's POV**

Bobbie had been kneeled down against the wall, her face resting on her arms and eyes closed. Counting the minutes until night would finally fall and she could leave this place. It wasn't the most pleasant trip down memory lane for her… Coming here had been her last resort and most of all, just to warn Tim about what happened.

And if she was completely honest, Bobbie wouldn't be able to live with the thought that Tim would ever believe she was the murderer all the world thinks she is…

The house had brought back memories from when she lived here. It was the most wonderful time in her life being with Tim. Being his girlfriend and then wearing the ring he gave her. All those reminiscences, brought tears to her eyes and made her fingers play with the necklace in her pocket. She always kept it there, close to her. Whenever times got bad or her PTSD became close to unbearable, Bobbie clasped the necklace in her hand.

It wasn't the necklace that was important to her. It was the ring with the small stone in the middle that was priceless to her.

Time went by slow for her while her hip started to hurt and Bobbie had to start walking around to make sure she wouldn't cramp up. Without thinking, her fingers often find her lips. Thinking about the kiss that happened here in the shed just hours ago. Her heart had fluttered when Tim's hands came resting on her hips and pulled her against him. And in that short moment, Bobbie had felt home again. And unafraid.

But her thoughts are cut short when the shed suddenly opens and Bobbie instinctively raises her fists, ready to fight off anyone entering. But it was a familiar soothing voice that reached her ears that made Bobbie stand back.

"It's me," Tim's face came peeping around the door, searching the small area for Bobbie and when finding her, Bobbie can hear him sigh out of relief.

"Tim," her voice hushed, when she sees a shadow appearing behind him. Her fingers pointing at something – someone – behind him. It was a shadow at first and Bobbie squinted her eyes a bit because she thought she saw a cowboy hat for a moment.

Tim raised his hand and reached out to her slowly, as if he could startle her by doing just that. "Bobbie, I'd like ya to meet Raylan Givens," he murmurs and stands a bit back to make room for the taller man to enter.

"Hi," Raylan tips the rim of his hat before entering the shed completely. He started to close the door but both Tim and Bobbie ask him to don't do it, making Raylan frown but leaving the shed door open a little. "I've heard a lot about you," Raylan started but Bobbie kept her gaze neutral, scanning his intentions and once in a while her eyes flicker to Tim.

The former Ranger nods at her. A small nod, barely noticeable for others but Bobbie saw it. She remembered all his little quirks and this gesture was reassuring. The man in the hat….could be trusted according to Tim Gutterson.

"Don't believe everything you hear….," she tries to keep her voice playful and light when speaking up but all of Bobbie's instincts tell her to grab her bag and sniper and get the hell outta here. She came here for Tim, not someone else. Raylan was just gonna be an extra person she'd worry about when push came to shove.

A dry, short laugh escaped from Raylan and he nods. "I'm trying to keep an open mind, Miss."

"Let's go inside," Tim interrupts suddenly, making Bobbie look at him.

He's clearly uncomfortable, wanting to get out of his shed as soon as possible. Bobbie's guessing that meeting Raylan isn't gonna do anything about the fact that Tim wanted her to leave tonight under the cover of darkness. She nods at him and to her surprise, Bobbie's rewarded with a faint smile of him.

Grabbing her bag and casting a glance on her sniper rifle, she hears Tim scoff while Raylan's already on the way to the house. "I've got a few rifles in the house," gently resting his hand on the small of her back, making Bobbie feel her cheeks heat up. "You can leave yours here until you go tonight."

She nods, not speaking up because she's afraid her voice will betray the emotions she's struggling with. Silently they walk to the back door of their home…no…Tim's home. Bobbie has to do her best to remember it time and time again when she enters the crème coloured living room with the same cactus standing in the corner.

The curtains were already closes so no one could ever see her sitting on the sofa next to Tim. Their knees touching and Bobbie glances at him. He doesn't seem to notice so she keeps her knee against him, simply because its easier to sit and by the look of Raylan whose sitting opposite of them, it's gonna be a while before she's able to explain everything.

"So," Raylan started and Bobbie sits a bit straighter.

"So," she replies and locks eyes with Tim. "Maybe we can take another round of beers…It's a long story."

"You've got time to midnight," Tim murmurs, his words cold but his voice betrays the warmth he has for her. It's something Raylan notices too and the marshal grins when Tim stands up to get the beers.

"He believes your innocent," voice hushed, making Bobbie turn her gaze away from Tim in the kitchen to Raylan, "and man, I don't know your and his story, but it's clear you're the one who broke that sarcastic little heart of his. So, you better come up with a convincing story, or I'll be turning you in before you can even reach for your second beer."

Bobbie pinches her eyes shut before looking straight at him, green eyes cold and her features neutral again. "You can try to arrest me, Marshal. But I escaped a Federal Prison. I doubt you're the one whose gonna be able to hold me."

Raylan laughs again while leaning back on his seat, his left foot leaning on his right knee and he bites his bottom lip. It's Tim whose entering the living room again who breaks the silence with a huff. "She's right, there's no way you're able to even floor her if it came to it, Raylan. Hand-to-hand combat was her first skill, shooting the second…"

Offering everyone their beers before sitting down himself. "But back to the real shit," Tim said, his voice a bit louder and he stares at Bobbie. "Now that we have time. Why not tell me everything? Don't leave anything out because like Raylan, if I even doubt one piece of information you give us…I'll arrest you."

It doesn't face her. At all. Bobbie knows she's innocent although all the evidence is pointing against her. She sips her beer slowly, making Tim tap his fingers and Raylan starts peeling the label from his beer.

"It started two weeks ago," she starts.


	13. Chapter 13

**First a little note for you all : Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them and cherish them so much!**

 **I had to split this chapter up in two because it became way too long. Keep reading because after Bobbie's whole explanation, the story is gonna get into a faster gear! Thank you people, love ya'll!**

 **Present Day - Gutterson's House – Tim's POV**

Finally Bobbie started talking while she's always playing with something that's hidden in the left pocket of her jacket. It made Tim wonder what the hell she's holding but he quickly loses interest and tries to keep his mind to the subject at matter. But being this close to her on the sofa, doesn't help at all. Tim can practically feel the warmth her body is radiating and he lets her eyes roam over her more often then he would like…

When Bobbie started her story, Tim could see it was a hard subject for her to talk about. Because she felt betrayed, so much was certain. The way her cheeks turned a crimson red made him think she was angry but he knew her too well to not know better. It was also grief and disappointment. But Bobbie hid them well, behind a mask of anger and neutrality.

"Johnson asked to help him out," he picked back into the story she was telling, because only now it became interesting. The last ten minutes she'd been talking about where she lived and when she came back from her last mission. Just so Raylan could follow a bit although the man was already lost in this level of the tale. Tim knew he'd have to explain who Johnson was and all the other names that maybe would come.

"He told me the President was going to make a major speech in Washington. At least 7 minutes the President would be in the public eye, surrounded by thousands of people. And there had been a threat to the White House just a week before…," she glanced at Tim for the first time. There was a hint of fear in her eyes that only he could see and he swiftly touches her knee, urging her to continue her story and letting her know he was right there.

"The threat came from Solotov."

Bobbie sighed, Tim his eyes widened and Raylan didn't understand shit.

"Who the hell is Solotov," he asked.

It was Tim who locked eyes with him and took the word from Bobbie. "Solotov is a sniper. One of the few who can take a shot from 1444 yards. He's…dangerous and can hide in plain public if he wants. He's a ghost. I encountered him on one of my missions, saw him take out 47 Marines in three hours."

"I had a run in with him too," Bobbie her voice was soft, "I was out with Donna for a few days when we decided to return to base because there wasn't anything out there. I just can't seem to remember the place," her hands were shaking while her fingers brush into her hair. "But Solotov was there, we just didn't see him."

Tim can't help to reach out to her again, his hand resting on her back and softly caressing her. Bobbie glances at him before locking eyes with Raylan again.

"His first shot, he missed. Solotov almost never misses. He hit me right in the hip…," she cringes, as if the pain suddenly returned and her right hand instinctively touches her hip. "I went down. I tried to scream to Donna, but I was too late. Solotov's second shot was a hit. She never saw it coming…Her brain didn't have the time register the fact she was already dead before hitting that warm sand. A bullet is forever, Donna always said," there was a tear rolling of her cheek and Bobbie quickly wipes it away, "it was in that moment, the moment I saw her going down, I finally knew what it meant."

She sips of her beer, the two men in the room keeping silent and waiting patiently for her to recover from the emotions that are obviously running through her. The features on her face alone tells them all they need to know. This was hard on her. But Bobbie quickly recovers and sits up straight again.

"So Johnson needed my help. If I didn't help, he'd go to someone else. Another sniper, another great shot," again a glance into Tim's direction. "Maybe you, who knows. You're a great shot and you were the first that came to my mind so I'm certain Johnson considered you too."

Tim just nodded, leaning back on the sofa and Raylan sat a bit straighter. The man is clearly trying to follow the story as best as he could.

"I had to think about it," she admits, "I wasn't too keen on returning to think like a sniper after what happened to Donna. But on the other hand, I never stopped being one. A week later, I was in Washington. I started from where the President would get out of his car and do his speech. I'll save you," pointing at Raylan, "the explanation of wind directions and buildings, but I came to the conclusion there was only way Solotov could take that shot."

Bobbie seemed to think for a moment, and then continued. "I gave all the intel to Johnson and his buddies of Defence and Homeland. As far as I could tell they were content although one of them didn't really seem to believe it was possible. The shot Solotov would have to take…It was from exactly 1444 yard away and the President would be by water and surrounded by flags. And it was windy as hell."

Bobbie stands up and started pacing the room, making Tim sit up straight and he can't help but let his eyes roam over her frame again. She wasn't tall, but her body was toned and had the muscle it needed to survive with the Rangers and carry a rifle and heavy backpack for miles and miles. But Bobbie's curves never went away. The curve of her back to her ass was still perfect and Tim remembers the times he let his hands roam over her naked, soft skin. And the way Bobbie had moaned his name when he touched the little spot on her lower back with his lips. Her weak spot…

It was the doorbell that made him snap out of his thoughts. All three who were in the room, glanced at each other and without speaking, Tim quickly gets up and looks at Bobbie. Resting his finger on his lips while she nods and goes to stand behind the front door while he opens it. Raylan relaxes in the kitchen, right into the sight of the person who's standing before the door when it opened. He pretends to take more beers.

When Tim slowly opens the door a little, his eyes widen and he pulls the door more open. "Meghan…? What?"

The young woman standing before him, smiles lovingly at him while holding something in her hands. And it smells wonderful. "Tim, I'm so sorry to just come by," she started, the blush on her cheeks is radiant and her eyes are cast down to the dish she was holding. "It's just that I heard what's going on and all…I just thought you could use some comfort food."

"I…," Tim was out of words. His ex was standing behind the door, who was an excellent sniper and could floor Meghan with one knock of her fist, and here was Meghan who was clearly giving of the signal that she wanted to enter his home. And Tim had to admit, Meghan the Paralegal, was a beautiful woman.

"Hi Meghan, God that smells great! What is that?"

Raylan appeared behind Tim, making Meghan look up at the man.

"Raylan! You're here too. I didn't know. Yes, it's just a roast with tater's and all. There's enough for two," her face became more red when Meghan seemed to realize she just gave away the plan she had in her mind.

It was Raylan who reached for the pot and grinned. "Great! This' gonna taste so much better than the pizza we were planning to order. Isn't it Tim?"

Tim only now tuned into the conversation again, he just couldn't shake the thought of Bobbie hiding behind the door and hearing this all. Then again, was it still any of her business? He smiled at Meghan, a sincere one and stepped forward while Raylan went inside with the pot.

"Thank you," he said, his hands resting on her shoulders, "I'm sure it'll be great. Raylan's babysitting me for now." He grins before Tim does something he wasn't on planning doing. He bends forward and presses a kiss on Meghan's cheek. It was a friendly kiss, nothing romantic to him. Just wanting to show his gratitude because a roast wasn't just done cooking in thirty minutes.

"Oh, you're welcome. No big deal you know," and Meghan turns around to run to her small car on the driveway.

Tim waits until she's out of sight before entering again and closing the door behind him. When he looks towards the living room, he sees both Bobbie and Raylan staring at him. Raylan's grinning and Bobbie's face is neutral and cold. That wasn't a good sign but Raylan laughed.

"In all these years we work together, I never knew you were such a ladies man."

"Shut up, Raylan," Bobbie and Tim said together and they both looked at each other with a grin before sitting down again.

Tim gesturing to Bobbie again. "Ready to continue the story?"

"Yes," she said flatly. And he could see how she slightly turns away from him, not too much, just a little. Her features cold when she continues the story. This time, without interruptions from anyone Tim hoped.


	14. Chapter 14

**Present day – Gutterson's House – Bobbie POV**

Bobbie wasn't too sure that she was ready to continue the story after the encounter at the front door between Tim and whoever the girl was. She was beautiful, that's all Bobbie knew. And she sounded as if she was worried for Tim... But all of that, Bobbie could handle, it was the kiss Tim gave her before she left. Even if it was only on the cheek and looked nothing more than a friendly sign of affection for the food she'd brought. Bobbie never was a good cook...

"Bobbie...?"

Tim's voice reached her ears and Bobbie felt his hand coming to rest on her back again. Irritated about the whole Meghan thing, she shrugged him off and cleared her throat by coughing. In the end, it wasn't her business anymore who Tim kissed or didn't kiss. Bobbie needed to focus on her problems. And Meghan wasn't one of them.

"So yes," she started again, "I gave every piece of information I could gather from the place to Johnson. And we seperated ways again. When the day finally came," she sighed, rubbing her eyes and feeling regret for the decision she made, "when the President was gonna give his speech, I was stupid enough to decide to go there and mingle between the people. Because I just couldn't shake the thought something could go wrong."

Bobbie sipped from her beer that was starting to warm up and she couldn't help but cringe her nose when tasting it. Both men were silent and she casts a quick glance on Raylan sitting before her. His brown eyes are scanning her and Bobbie knew the man was trying to read her. To see if she told the truth. Tim could have the same look on his face right now but Bobbie decided to ignore him for the moment. Instead, her hand disappears into the pocket of her trousers and her fingers play with the necklace inside it.

"And things went wrong," she concluded and sat back. "I was in the crowd when I suddenly realised I didn't take the large flags into account. You know the big American Flags that they drop down when someone important arrives? There were four flags they suddenly lowered, blocking the view from the Boat House I thought Solotov would take the shot from. So Solotov wasn't on the foreseen place..."

She coughed again, clearing her throat and shaking her head. The images of that day clearly passing before her eyes. "I started running," her voice sounds distant and Bobbie's staring at one of the windows in the house when she continues, "I had to warn someone. Anyone. But I couldn't get to Johnson or anyone of the Secret Defence, they were all guarding the President of the US and the Ukraine one."

Standing up and pacing the room again while continuing. Her voice is hurried now, as if Bobbie wants to get all of the information out of her and into the open. Even if it was only with these two men. She needed someone to believe her and Bobbie hoped with all her heart, it would be Tim. She couldn't handle the fact if he thought she was a murderer.

' _But you are a murderer. You killed hundreds in Afghanistan,'_ a voice told her in her head, making her stop in her tracks and shake it off.

"Somehow, I saw the large hotel farther between the growing crowd. Quickly counting the levels it had, I just knew Solotov would be there. I tried getting there on time," sadness and desperation engulfed her, "but the shot came right before I entered the almost empty room of the hotel I calculated he'd be in..."

A deep breath and Bobbie notices Tim had gotten up. He was walking towards her and lays his hand on her shoulder. His smile is warm for the first time she saw him again and Bobbie's heart's beating fast in her chest and her throat.

"Bobbie," locking eyes with her, "calm down. I'm here."

He used to tell her that all the time whenever she got an anxiety attack...Whenever her mind brought her back to the War they were in and the murders they both had to commit. Tim always been her lifeline. Not only when they were back but when they both served in the Hellhole of Afghanistan. He was the only thing that kept her from wanting to end her life on several occasions. Bobbie suddenly realized she'd never been happier then when she was with him.

Bobbie takes a deep breath, her hand reaching out to touch his cheek gently but pulling back at the last moment. Her eyes flicker to Raylan for a moment whose looking away to give them the privacy they need.

But it was the gentle touch of Tim's fingers on her cheek that made Bobbie realize she was crying. Green eyes flicker to him again and she shook her head when Bobbie her hand curls into his shirt. "I need you to believe me, Tim," she whispers desperately. "I don't care about what the rest of the world thinks, but I need you to believe me."

Tim nods and he unexpectly presses a kiss on her forehead before silently sitting down again. He gestures calmly to her to continue her tale. But the stare in his eyes had shifted since a few hours ago and Bobbie had hope again. Hope that he was believing her and that everything would be okay in the end. Although, deep down inside, she knew it wasn't gonna to be. Not as long she was being hunted by the whole US.

"The moment I came into the hotelroom, the rifle was there, the window broken but Solotov didn't take the shot from there. I still don't know from where he took it. A police officer suddenly burst into the room, calling me by name and wanting to arrest me. I panicked...I jumped out of the window before he could shoot me. He never wanted to arrest me, his gun was already of the safety, ready to shoot before he even entered. The man knew my full name."

Raylan became more interested now, Bobbie could tell about the way he was leaning forward and never averted his gaze from her. He friendly grinned at her to try and make her feel more comfortable with him in the room. But Bobbie knew better. His gun was strapped around his hip and she'd seen him touch it more then once. She couldn't blame him. Bobbie knew she'd do the same.

"I ran...And before I was fully aware of it, I was being blamed to attempt to kill our President. I didn't. I swear I had nothing to do with it," her voice went a notch higher but Bobbie tried to calm herself again, playing with the necklace and taking a few deep breaths. "I didn't get far. The jump from the hotel window got me quite battered up. It was the FBI who arrested me, brought me to the hospital to check for fractures and stuff. I refused to talk without a lawyer."

A hint of a smile played around her lips, "Because that's what they always say in the movies right? Never say anything without a lawyer present."

"Smart girl," Raylan murmured and for the first time, Bobbie could afford to offer him a faint smile of er own. A sincere one.

"They moved me to Federal Prison in protected costudy. But Johnson must have great contacts because the asshole made sure some of the women there were payed to kill me. One night, they attacked me in my bunk and the wardens didn't do shit about it. I saw them coming though, the two ladies with the tattoos, big ones."

Shaking her head slowly again and turning her neck so it made a soft creaking sound.

"They got a few punches in...But I got to them after. I didn't kill them, just floored them and made sure they wouldn't be able to get back up," she left the details out, too bloody. "Then one of the wardens decided he wanted his cut of the money I suppose. He thought it would be a great idea to pull his gun on me. I took the weapon."

She glared at both of them.

"The wardens in the prisons here, they need better hand combat training. I disarmed him in less then a second."

A chuckle from Raylan and a grin from Tim before Bobbie went to sit down again. "I escaped by taking his uniform, sneaked into the food truck and drove out. I got shot on the way by Johnson but could shake him off. I went to Donna's mom who tried to bandage my wound as good as she could and gave me Donna's Triumph."

Looking straight at Tim, "And then I came to you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Present Day - Gutterson's House - Tim's POV**

Tim wasn't sure if Raylan believed everything Bobbie just told them but he sure as hell was sure he himself believed her. As far as Tim could see, she didn't tell one lie during her story – and he'd know. One thing Bobbie Lee Swagger wasn't good at was lying. Hell, the girl couldn't even hide a suprise birthday party from a kid if she ever has to do it.

He knew all of her little quirks. The way she plays with her nails when nervous or the small hand gesture Bobbie does when finding something annoying, mostly accompanied by a small hiss coming from between her lips. But what Tim loved most – did love most – was the way she could look at him with those green orbs of her and make him feel as if he was her everything.

Bobbie' done that when they shared the bed together all those years ago, or when he surprised her with breakfast on bed. Even when Tim had gone out to meet one of his old veteran buddies and returned home drunk...She'd still look to him with that same look in her eyes...And in those times, Tim knew he could destroy the whole world and still have her by his side.

But he'd thought wrong...Bobbie left him and it still haunts him to this day that she had that same look on her face as she was looking at him right now. As if he was her world and it made him angry for a moment. Instead of snapping at her or do something he might regret, Tim just turned around and walked into the kitchen while clearing his throat.

"I believe you," he admits, but there's a sharp sneer in his voice that he can't hide. "But we're Marshal's," pointing at Raylan and then to himself. "Do you know in what kind of position you're putting me?"

No answer, just those green eyes staring at him again. Tim wipes his face because he has the feeling he can't think straight for the moment. Not noticing Raylan got up and excused himself to find the bathroom. Tim just nods and his eyes fall on the closet left of Bobbie. And a grin appears on his lips.

' _Just one drink_ ,' he thinks.

Walking towards the cabinet and pulling it open, Tim feels how Bobbie's eyes are following his movements. But he tells himself he doesn't care when Tim grabs the bottle of sweet, cheap Bourbon and a glass. Opening it and the sweet scent of the liquor filling his nostrils makes him close his eyes and savor it. He knew it was a difficult road to travel on...The one between enjoying a drink or drink to forget. Tim always walked that thin line between being a alcoholic or a sober Marshal.

He pours the Bourbon nonetheless but when Tim wants to put the drink to his lips, long fingers carefully take the glass from him. Glancing sideways, he sees Bobbie close to him. He can practically smell her breath and touch his nose with hers. Gentle, she puts the glass down again and shakes her head while letting her fingers grace his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she says, a whisper but it sounds so loud in his head that Tim as to keep himself steady by leaning on the cabinet next to him. His mouth is dry and Tim licks his lips, trying to say something back but its Raylan who breaks the silence by entering the room again. Before his fellow Marshal enters, Bobbie's already on the other side of the cabinet again. And Tim curses himself because he already misses her warmth.

He doesn't drink his glass of hard liquor. Instead, he offers it to Raylan who happily takes it from him. The taller man leans against the door frame, wearing his familiar hat again. Tim wondered why Bobbie hadn't even mentioned the hat yet. It was something that she'd normally do in the first second she'd seen Raylan. Not to annoy him, but out of curiosity.

"So, I think you should run," Raylan said, his face serious, even when Tim and Bobbie both looked at him as if he suddenly grew a second head.

"What," a stunned Bobbie's reaction came, making Tim look at her instead of his co-worker. He nods slowly, walking towards her while his eyes never leave her face;

"He's right," he murmurs and stops right in front of her.

Tim has to look down a bit and feels all the anger leave his body. Her fingers are playing with something in her pocket again and this time, he reaches to catch her wrist in a tender manner. He sees her eyes widen in shock when he pulls her hand out of her pocket.

It's a silver necklace, twirled around her fingers, a jewel hanging on the end of it. But Bobbie's keeping her hand shut, locking the jewel inside of it. Tim can hear her swallow and her eyes are blinking rapidly. Cheeks a soft red and he can't help but grin...she's nervous for some reason and he Tim finds it adorable.

"I'm gonna look at that Triumph," Raylan suddenly said, leaving the house in one swift movement. Leaving the two of them alone in the livingroom. Which feels way too small right now for Tim.

"What is it," he asks her. His eyes glued on her face, trying to read every emotion that flashes over her features. There's a hint of fear and nervousness. But also a tinge shame when Bobbie casts her eyes down.

"Who was she?"

He's taken aback by the sudden question. One he didn't expect and Tim notices, when she suddenly glares at him, that there's jealousy in her eyes. And he knows she's talking about Meghan. And Tim can't help but laugh. But it isn't a joyful one.

"This isn't the time for jealousy," he suddenly snaps at her, letting go of her wrist. The anger he felt for her is back in full force. "Also, it isn't your business. Not anymore. Not since you decided to leave me years ago."

Turning away from her and wiping his hand over his face. He needed to get his act together because Tim knows he's way too emotional at this point. And not to mention tired as hell. He needed sleep after being awak for a whole night and day off work. Even now, it's close to midnight again and work won't wait for him in the morning.

"I didn't leave you!"

Her reply was as sharp as his voice had sounded and in any other moment, Tim would've replied to it in full force but he decided he was too exhausted for this right now.

"Raylan's right," he murmurs, "you've got go. And fast." Rubbing in his eyes when he feels Bobbie's hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go," she whispers.

She moves silently around him, grabbing her leather jacket and bag. Tim doesn't miss the gentle way she's treating her sniper rifle bag Bobbie's carrying in the other hand. It's the same manner that he treats his rifle ; with a form of respect. They both knew that in war, that rifle could be the only thing standing between him and a certain death. The rifle and their skills.

Bobbie opens the kitchen door and disappears into the dark towards the shed. Tim's standing in his living room...alone. And a major headache is forming between his eyes. Brain already working on making a plan of how to go from here. Maybe Bobbie had...

His eyes snap open again and Tim strides towards the shed himself. Bobbie's already outside, motorcycle by her side and murmuring something to Raylan that Tim can't hear.

"What's your plan?"

"What?"

The way her voice went up tells Tim everything.

"You always have a plan. What is the plan? What are you gonna do?"

The faint smile that appears around her lips makes his heart beat faster again and Tim curses in his head once more. Bobbie isn't wasting time, so she's making sure her backpack is on her shoulders and the rifle is neatly tucked in at the side. Checking everything before looking at him.

"I need to find the bullet," she dryly states.

Raylan and Tim both share a look and shake their heads, making Bobbie sigh and push the Triumph of its sidestand.

"It's a small shot," she chuckles because of her use of words before continuing, "but I need the bullet to see from what gun it was shot from. From there, I can find the rifle. And its owner."

"I'm, like, a hundred percent sure the FBI and Homeland already investigated that," Raylan states.

"Yeah, probably...But as I said, it's a small shot but I've got to try. I need to find Solotov or I'll be running all my life."

She puts the helmet on and starts pushing the motorcycle. Tim knows she's gonna start it only when she's out well out of the street or even two blocks away. When she passes Tim, she looks at him from through her helmet.

"But first, I'll go fishing for a bit. And then, what I do best : hunt."

Tim nods, seeing her glance at Raylan and give him a friendly nod.

"One day, when all this is over, I'll want to hear the story about that hat, Mister Givens."

And Tim laughs loudly while seeing Bobbie disappear into the darkness and around the corner. Making Raylan look at him bewilderd but Tim just shakes his head. "Let's get some rest. I'm sure we'll have a busy day tomorrow," he murmurs, leaving his yard and walk straight to his bedroom after throwing Raylan a pillow and blanket.


	16. Chapter 16

Flashback – 6 years ago – Gutterson's House – TIm's POV

Trigger warning: First chapter with smut ahead! If you don't like reading this, I suggest you skip this 🙂 I don't want to hurt anyone so hence the warning!

The small gasps escaping her lips, makes Tim grin and he moves his lips towards her nipple again. Taking the nob between his lips and feeling Bobbie her fingers clinging on his shoulders, lets him chuckle. A deep, vibrating sound coming from his chest that quickly turns into a low groan when she suddenly grinds her hips against his.

The fraction, even with his clothing still on, was almost enough to make Tim come undone right there so he gently pushes her a bit away from him. To take a deep breath and his eyes travel over her naked body. And he takes it all in; Bobbie's long, brown hair hanging loosely on her shoulders. The way her eyes take on a darker green when she's aroused and those perky nipples that are just inviting him to suck on them until Bobbie will scream his name.

She'd been planning this. When Tim came home from his first day as Marshal in Lexington, the house smelled of food and lit candles. That was a surprise for him, because Bobbie didn't like to cook. She was more of a 'let's get something from the Chinese down the road' - kinda girl. Which he loved but the scent of something baking in the oven, made his day complete.

Until he saw her naked frame walking around in the kitchen...The soft light of the candles casting shades onto her body and curves. At that point, it wasn't the scent of food that made his mouth water.

When she'd turned to him, her smile was playfully mischievous and it didn't take long for his body to react on it. Bobbie had jumped on the kitchen counter and waved at him to come to her. Tim had walked towards her, his hand coming to a rest on the back of her neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

He started gentle and slow at first, his tongue parting her lips and finding hers to play with. Nibbling her bottom lip. But it was the first moan coming from Bobbie, that made him deepen the kiss.

His free hand had come to rest on the small of her back, her skin warm against his fingertips.

"What's the occasion," Tim had whispered in her ear, while he lets his fingers travel down to her collarbone. Slowly making its way to one of her breasts and cupping it into his hand. In the meantime, his mouth is planting kisses in her neck and Tim can already feel her tremble underneath his touch.

"Your first workday," Bobbie managed to finally answer his question, turning her head so she could look at him.

Her cheeks are coloured a deep crimson red and her lips are already swollen because of their previous kiss. They'd locked eyes for a moment, while Tim kept his fingers busy with the perky nipple, and when Bobbie had smiled at him...he'd quickly pulled her naked frame against him again.

His mouth crashing on hers and Tim's free hand pulled her hips against his. Bobbie responded with circling her legs around him and grinding her hips against Tim's. Making him groan in response for the first time since she started this game.

Bobbie's hands are working on the buttons of his shirt, opening them one by one but when she moves her hips against him again, Tim pulls back to take a breather. Both his hands in her hair and Gutterson leans his forehead against hers. Eyes closed and taking in her sweet scent of her locks; Bobbie always used the same shampoo and smelled like daisies... He loved it.

When her hand comes to rest on the bulge in his trousers, he groans softly. "Bedroom," he murmurs and kisses the tip of her nose.

Tim doesn't get the chance to move away from her though; Bobbie's legs are holding him close to her and she's shaking her head while planting kisses on his lips. Little gasps escaping her in between kisses and her fingers skilfully make work of his shirt before clicking his belt buckle loose. "Bedroom's too far," murmuring in his ear, voice husky and hands hurried.

It takes her only a few seconds to make sure his jeans is on his ankles with his boxer shorts. Tim's hands come to rest on her hips, pulling Bobbie towards him so that's she still on the counter but he's supporting most of her weight. "The kitchen then," he grins, letting his tongue travel to her breasts. It was one of his weak spots…

Tim couldn't ignore those perky little buds and it always made Bobbie take a deep breath in through her nose when he payed attention to them.

He smoothly picked her up so Bobbie can easily drop her legs to stand up herself. Never breaking the kisses and her hands get hurried while travelling over his chest. Tim needs to be careful not to trip over his jeans that's lying by his ankles when he turns Bobbie around. And she lets him... Bobbie was usually the one taking control but sometimes she loved it when Tim was the one to show her what he wanted.

When she was facing the counter, Bobbie's hands hold on to it and she glances over her shoulder. The look in her eyes was playful and her eyes so dark that Gutterson just knew he wouldn't last long if she kept looking at him like that. He lets his fingers travel over her back while positioning himself behind her.

It was Bobbie who grinded back against him, making Tim grunt when he enters her. He takes time to let her settle around him for a moment...With his eyes closed and Gutterson realizes his fingers are pinching around her hips too hard...If he isn't careful, it'll leave a mark and the last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

He bends forward, tracing small kisses between her shoulder blades before Tim moves his hips. It doesn't take Bobbie long to meet his pace and moans start filling the house of both of them. As Tim predicted, he didn't last long but he made sure Bobbie was the first that came over the edge. It was her clenching around him and his name on her lips that made him come inside her.

Luckily for them, the sofa wasn't far and only a minute later, after Tim swiftly cleaned himself up, that they were both panting in each others arms. Their limbs a tangle and they didn't know where he or she began and ended. He's tracing circles on her arms while her head rests on his shoulder. Bobbie's whispering her love for him in his ear and Tim smiles at her. Wiping her hair out of her face.

"I love you too, Swagger," he grins, but he meant it with all his heart.

"Good, Marshal," making him laugh loud and softly pushing her a bit away so he can crawl over her.

"I wouldn't mind coming home to this every night," he winked over his shoulder at her and Tim keeps his gaze on Bobbie. She's still as naked as he is, leaning on her elbow and lying on her side facing him. He grumbles softly but shakes the thoughts of her naked frame off while searching through his bag.

"How was your first day, Marshal?"

Tim groans loudly hearing her husky voice calling him that.

"Careful, Bobbie," he murmurs, his eyes fixed on the small box between his fingers that he just fished out of the bag. "Or my recovery time's cut short if you keep calling me that."

Her sweet laugh rings in his ears and Tim suddenly feels nervous. Was it good enough for her? What if she said no? What if...?

"What are you looking at?"

He turns to face her again and sees Bobbie's sitting upright now, her green eyes scanning him with that curiosity that Bobbie barely showed to the outside world. She could be playful, but Tim figured out long ago that he was the only one she showed that side too. His nerves calmed seeing her green eyes sparkle.

"Well, this time's good as any. You're naked so you won't be able to run away so quickly," he murmurs and goes to sit next to her.

Her brow arches and Tim shakes his head when seeing the worry appear on her features. "No, it isn't something bad. I think," he chuckles nervously.

Bobbie's hands comes to rest on his cheek, making him look at him. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can work it out," she whispers with a genuine smile. And Tim nods slowly to that.

"Bobbie Lee Swagger," he started with a smile, "you're the best damn sniper I know but most of all, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met..."

"Tim...?"

"Ssst, let me finish," he smiles and kisses her forehead. "You've made my life worth living and the thought of you kept me alive through the most shitty missions. Whenever it got hard I just had to see your face before me and I just knew...I needed to make it back to base so I could see you again. Kiss you again. I love you."

Silence...He thinks she'll be able to hear his heart beat. Bobbie's lips are slightly parted and her eyes widen when Tim opens the box and reveals the simple but beautiful ring.

"I can't see you walking around with a big rock or something too shiny, I hope it's okay. I know its small but I saw it and it made me think of you," he realizes he's rambling while her green orbs settle on the small silver ring, "will you marry me, Bobbie?"

"Fuck yes," she whispers, her eyes locking with his and nodding fast. "Yes, I'll marry you Tim Gutterson. Make me Miss Marshal."

And Tim laughs loudly before sliding the ring on her finger and kissing her. He couldn't be more happy in his life then at that moment.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Present Day – Bobbie's POV**_ She decided to try and stay off the I-75 as much as she could. Only riding the main highway out of Lexington because it was the only way Bobbie knew off... The road didn't give her any trouble, not even a police car crossed her way during night time. Which Bobbie though was strange for a big city like Lexington but she was too tired by now to ask herself why. Not only were there no police to be seen but also close to no people. Traffic was low and soon enough, she steers her Triumph away from the I-75 that would've led her straight to Harlan if she wished to go there. But Tim had given her a small hint. Fishing. She grinned to herself, remembering the little cabin in Daniel Boone National Forest. With the motorcycle, it would take her less than three hours to arrive there. It crossed Bobbie her mind that she was getting hungry but she had hope that there'd be something in the cabin she could eat. But first, Bobbie knew, she'd sleep... She would sleep for days if she could. But a few hours would suffice to make her think straight again. The last days were an emotional, chaotical ride and her mind needed to rest. It could use a new day so Bobbie could look at things in another light again. Not to mention that seeing Gutterson again, had made her heart ache for him again. She knew it was gonna happen as soon as Bobbie decided to go to him. But she'd hoped it would take at least a couple of days before she'd fall for his blue eyes all over again...It took her an hour and she was glue in his hands again. When it started raining, Bobbie just passed the town of Somerset and suddenly realized two and half hours at passed without her fully realizing it. It wasn't like Bobbie to lose focus like that but she hadn't slept at all in the last three days and nights. Not even Tim's bed could help her sleep. His scent had been all over the sheets and Bobbie cried into his pillow that night. Scared and helpless. But she wasn't scared anymore, Bobbie decided when she finally arrived by the little cabin in the middle of the National Forest. Taking of her helmet, she smiled to herself when looking at the wooden cabin. It was still the same...The little porch with the chair, the red painted door and when she entered, Bobbie knew her way without needing any light. At least, if she wasn't afraid of the dark. Bobbie made sure to hide the motorcycle first, using the coverage of the trees and low growth. There wasn't any other house in the area, as far as she knew, but didn't want to take the risk to be spotted by some random stranger passing by. These woods were common for hunters to appear in...Even if it was illegal. Tim and her used to scare them off by shooting at them with blanks, saving the wild wolves or deer roaming around from being shot. The house wasn't even dusty, Bobbie noticed that when she turned the lights on in the livingroom. And a laugh escapes her. Still the same sofa. The same uncomfortable sofa Tim choose is standing in the middle of the tiny room and she's laughing like a crazy person about it. The sofa was so uncomfortable to sit on, that Bobbie used to prefer just sitting on the ground leaning against it then sitting on it. The kitchenette was still the same and so was the bedroom at the back of the house. The bed was made and the kitchen had canned food stocked in the cabinets. Which makes Bobbie believe that Tim still visits it here. Wondering for a moment if he came here to fish or just get away from the city. She knew he'd get restless sometimes... And then, Tim came here to find the silence of the woods. A dark thought crossed her mind, pulling open one of the cabinets underneath the sink and Bobbie sighed deeply. Bottles of bourbon and gin were stocked underneath it. Grabbing a few and noticing they were still full, she pours them out nonetheless. Anger rising deep inside her. How could he drink or even think of drinking this shit? She knows how hard it was the first time he'd been in rehab. Bobbie takes a sip of the Kentucky Bourbon that was halfway empty. Letting herself fall on the sofa and sighing deeply before closing her eyes. Little lights were dancing behind her eyelids in the dark and she rubs her forehead. She needed sleep, then a plan. Well, the plan was simple 'Proof her innocence.' The outlines of the plan? Still needed to be filled in. "First sleep," she whispers to herself, dragging herself to the bedroom and clicking on the little light next to the bed. Her legs feeling to heavy all of a sudden. Realisation hit her as a brick that she'd be safe here for a while and could sleep without laying traps around the house or something. At least for the rest of the night because Bobbie knew Homeland would not take long to see that Tim had a second house on his name. Well his father's name, but that old man was gone and it was the only thing that scumbag left his son. The bed was soft and heavenly, even though Bobbie recalled it as having a way too hard mattress but at this point ; it was all she needed in life. The only thing better would have been Tim's arms around her so Bobbie wouldn't need the nightlamp to keep her company. Her thoughts drifted away and Bobbie lets darkness surround her. Sleep came over her and with it, the nightmares. A few hours later and Bobbie was walking around the house to eventually sit down on the porch. A bowl of dry cereal in her hands and thinking about milk that she couldn't find anywhere. It tasted great nonetheless. The sky was blue and the sun was already shedding its rays on the tops of the trees. She breathed in, feeling happy but it was fleeting. As soon as Bobbie finished her breakfast, she walked back in. Talking out her burner phone and iPad. She'll have to use the incognito mode and then destroy the device after she'd done her research. Bobbie started with trying to find information about Solotov, doing this by googling her own name first and then his. As expected, she didn't find loads of material she could work with. She was, however, surprised with how the media portrayed her. Sure that if she would pass by a child, it would run away screaming from her. Bobbie was official the number one terrorist of the US now. The second thing Bobbie did, was go to You Tube, knowing she could almost find anything on there. Luckily, she did find the footage of the shooting. Hours went by, going over the same video again and again, looking closely to any sort of detail she could find. Only one minute Bobbie spend being thankful that Tim made sure there was still Wi-Fi here in the house because out there in the woods, it was a complete dead zone. If she wanted to use her burner phone, Bobbie would have to walk 2 miles to a meadow to have at least one bar. Her eyes fell onto one thing in particular in the video : a police car. It was parked right behind the place where the two Presidents got out of the car... And was still there when the bullet hit the Ukraine President in the head. And Bobbie could even see the car's number. '3355' A long shot...but one worth investigating. But she needed help if she wanted to know where the car was right now. Quickly running outside, already logging off from the iPad and taking out her burner phone, Bobbie sends a quick message to Raylan. He'd given her his number when they were talking outside of Tim's house...He promised to try and help where he could. Bobbie had thought about messaging Tim first, but decided it might been easier to message Givens... Not knowing how close Homeland would keep track of her former lover and Bobbie didn't want to bring danger on him. The message was simple ; 'police car 3355, where does the car come in for maintaince?' The second thing Bobbie did, was to dispose off the iPad by throwing it into the lake by the meadow. She sat down on the grass... Staring at the blue water and her mind blank. She was used to waiting for long periods at a time. She could wait for a message from Raylan. Even if it took him hours to respond. She would sit here and wait... And stare at the beautiful view while missing Tim at her side. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Present day – Tim's POV**

He'd need coffee...Loads of it. The sleep was still lingering behind Tim' s eyes even after he'd arrived at the Marshal's office. Luckily for him, Raylan had decided that he should drive so Tim could have a bit of rest. Tim had closed his eyes during the drive to the office, but he didn't sleep. And it was starting to drive him insane.

He hadn't slept in two nights now. This night was even worse than the one before… It was stupid of him not to even think of washing his sheets before going to bed. Tim had just let himself fall on the mattress and immediately, Bobbie's sweet scent filled his nose. Daisies. Still the same stupid shampoo.

But that wasn't the only reason he was awake the whole night. He couldn't let Bobbie go… Tim wanted to help because he believed she was innocent. Even Raylan was certain Bobbie had been framed after hearing her story and Tim's co-worker did some research of his own into Bobbie's past. It had made Tim grin when Raylan started to tell him how someone could measure the windspeed and calculate how a bullet would travel to its destination.

The problem was his lack of sleep and by the time they arrived at the Marshal's Office, Tim's mood got even worse. Now he had two problems ; lack of sleep AND Captain Isaac fucking Johnson. He noticed the man standing in Art's office right away. Not only by recognizing that bald head of Isaac, but the way he stood. Like he had all the confidence in the world and nothing could take that away from him.

Tim can't help but smirk slightly…Knowing full well that he saved Johnson one time during their time in Afghanistan. So the confident stance was misplaced but who was Tim to be annoyed by that? He grabbed Raylan by the arm and pushes him back. So that both are out of sight from Art and Johnson. Only Rachel offers them a confused look from her desk, but with a handwave of Tim, she focuses on her paperwork again.

"He is here," Tim murmurs, locking eyes with Raylan. "Johnson. He works for Defence now. He'll probably wants to speak to me in a matter of minutes."

Raylan glanced at the man talking to Art before looking at Tim again. He shrugged his shoulders slowly. "We knew either Homeland, CIA or whoever was gonna show up for ya," he says calmly. "Just tell them you didn't see her."

Tim glared at him and shook his head. "I know what I'm gonna say to him, Raylan," he snaps, "I'm not a complete idiot. I just wanted to ask if you get me some coffee so I can focus while I'm in there? Or send Rachel or someone else. But I need a damn cup of coffee, kay?"

He immediately regretted his outburst to his co-worker. Tim knew he was feeling on edge and balled his fists for a moment. Trying to relief the tension he was feeling in his shoulders by taking a few deep breaths. "Sorry," he mumbled to Raylan before going to his desk. Knowing he'd be in Art's office just minutes from now.

"Good morning!" The cheerful voice of Meaghan reached his ears, making Tim look up from the papers he was carrying and lock eyes with her.

"Morning," he mumbles, trying his best to make it sound as if he meant it. All he wanted was a damn cup of coffee… Not small talk. But it wasn't Meghan's fault he was grumpy. It was Johnson's. Or Bobbie's… Tim shook his head thinking that. No, this time it wasn't Bobbie's fault he was feeling like this.

"Look Meghan, I…," he started, walking towards her and Tim couldn't help that his eyes travelled to low cut shirt she's wearing. He coughs to clear his throat, eyes towards her face again and noticing the smug grin playing there.

"Gutterson," Art called out, making Meghan and Tim snap their heads towards the boss. "Office, now. Bring some coffee."

Arching a brow and looking at Meghan for a second again. "Duty calls."

"Sure," her happy voice sounds mildly annoyed with him for some reason. "Hopefully we get a chance to talk one day and not be disturbed by Raylan or Art. Or Rachel. Or anything or anyone…"

Tim frowns at her, not knowing what to say and just nods before grabbing the cup of coffee that Raylan just entered with.

"Tim, that's mine…"

"No, it isn't. You drank all of my coffee at home this morning. This one's mine," his head moving to Art's office. "Pray for me huh."

The childish yet playful grin Raylan gives him, makes Tim feel a bit better. It meant the other Marshal had forgiven his outburst from earlier. Seeing the coffee was black, without sugar or milk, Tim knew Raylan went to get the coffee for him and not himself. Raylan always took cream in his coffee.

Entering the office of Art was uncomfortable to say at least. Tim had to hold back from leashing out to Johnson the moment he saw him turn around.

"Tim Gutterson," the man said with one of the widest smile he could muster, "long time no see. I'd hoped we could've met again under different circumstances." The smile slowly disappeared from his ebony coloured face. "I'm thinking you know why I'm here?"

Tim just nodded. He couldn't answer that smile nor could he pretend he was happy to see Johnson standing before him. Always thought his former Captain was an honest man. Reliable. But he should've known Isaac was a coward deep inside. It was one of the things why he lied awake last night. There were always signs… Like the time he left Tim with his spotter behind while keeping a close look on one of the villages where one of the Taliban leaders was hiding.

That was just one of the things…

"I know why you're here," Tim manages to grin at him. A half grin and not sincere at all but it was all he could do. "Doubt if I can help though."

The three men sat down, making Isaac look at Art Mullen with an arched brow. "Can I talk to Deputy Marshal Gutterson alone?"

"No, you can't," Art replied, his face cold. "Tim Gutterson is one of my men. If he's being interrogated, I'm in the room. Especially when you're considering blaming him for something he hasn't done."

Tim glanced at Art, that man was unbelievable. The trust he had in every single one of his Marshal's was beyond words and Tim suddenly felt guilty that he was about to lie to Art too.

Johnson on the other hand, didn't seem faced at all by Art's statement and just turned his attention to Tim.

"I guess we can catch up another time," the man said while his features turned serious. "When was the last time you saw Bobbie Lee Swagger?"

"Four years ago," Tim replied, he didn't even have to think about the question and his features remained cold. Isaac Johnson wasn't the only one observing someone…Tim was doing the same to him and was way better at it. He could see the former Captain of his ranger's squad was feeling slightly nervous. The way his fingers were holding on to the paper in his hands and the small beads of sweat rolling down his neck.

The fucker was nervous because he knew he was the guilty one. Isaac probably just wanted to know if Tim knew.

"As you're aware, Deputy Marshal Gutterson," Isaac locked eyes with him, another nervous look and Tim can't help but grin sideways at the man. "If you're holding out information from us, you're guilty too. We know Bobbie and you were in a romantic relationship after you both returned from Afghanistan."

Tim smirked. The relationship Isaac was referring too happened way before they returned but who was he to tell the man he was wrong? Tim could easily live with the fact that Isaac thought they only got together after fighting in the US' stupid wars.

"We were. Still, I haven't seen her since four years," Tim said again, standing up and turning to the door. "Now, I guess that's all I can tell ya. I really need a coffee refill."

"We know she went to Donna's mother," those words made Tim holds still and he lets his gaze flicker between Art and Isaac.

He shrugged slowly. "So? We all know Donna was special to Bobbie. She even send Donna's mom flowers every year to make sure the woman had something to take to her daughter's grave."

"Donna's mother lives in Knoxville. It's a three hour drive from here. So, that's why I assume Bobbie would have made contact with you."

"She didn't," his reply was blunt, Tim's hand already on the doorknob when he sees Raylan raise his hand on the other side of the door. Pointing at his phone with a certain urgency.

"I need coffee," Tim murmurs, "I'll be right back."


	19. Chapter 19

**Present Day – Lexington – Tim's PoV**

When he walked out of the office and straight to Raylan, Tim was trying his best to keep his features as neutral as possible. But inside his mind, it was pure chaos. Not only because he was being questioned, Tim couldn't really care about that, but because he was angry as hell at Isaac Johnson. He doesn't even see Meghan or Rachel staring at him while slamming the door of the kitchen closed behind him.

To call it a kitchen was a bit too much. It was the place coffee could be made and when there was too much work, Marshal's or administrative co-workers could warm their dinner up by using the oven or the microwave. You'd have to eat it at your office though because the room was way too small to fit a dining table. Tim sometimes came here to warm some soup when he worked through the night on some case. But usually went out to get coffee in that little coffeehouse around the corner.

It didn't take Raylan long to enter the kitchen behind him. Staring at Tim, waiting for him to say something. But Tim shakes his head, not ready to vent his anger because he knew himself well enough he'd probably started shouting at him. Instead, he waves his hand at Raylan while leaning against the counter.

"You waved…?" he started, hoping the man would take it from there.

Luckily, he did because Tim thought he couldn't muster the patience if he should've posed the whole question. Crossing his arms and arching a brow when Raylan offers him the cell phone he's holding in his hands.

"Please, don't tell me it's a naked picture of Ava Crowder or something…"

"It isn't…," the urgency in Raylan's voice made Tim take a small step so he could easily take the phone from the other.

Glancing at the message on the screen, it takes Tim a while to comprehend what he's reading. And when he finally does, Tim locks eyes with Raylan. "So, she didn't take long to get into action," was all he murmured before returning the phone. A major headache was starting to form just above his eyes and Tim rubs his forehead with his fingers.

Raylan came to stand closer to him. "I'll go see if I can find something while you go back in there. You can easily come off as ignorant, Tim," he murmurs silently, glancing over his shoulder and seeing Art coming their way. "Just get rid of Johnson and then ask time of. Get yourself in the pickup and go to her."

Tim stared at his co-worker for a while as if he didn't just understand a word he'd said to him. Was he being serious? Did Raylan just suggest that he went on the run with Bobbie by using his vacation days? He must've been staring for some time because Raylan snapped his fingers before his eyes at the same moment that Art walks in.

"Tim," the old man glanced at Raylan with confusion written all over his face, "Raylan? Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Na-ah, sir," Raylan tipped his hat before walking outside, making Art frown but as soon as the door closes behind them, he turns to Tim.

"Johnson doesn't believe a word you're saying," he says bluntly. His eyes scanning Tim's face but not finding any emotion written on it. Except maybe confusion… Making Art frown. "What did Raylan say to you?"

Tim snapped back to reality, shaking his head slowly. "Nothing that's important about this case, Art," Tim mumbled, seeing Johnson looking at him from Art's office. "I just don't believe a thing about Bobbie being the shooter of the President."

"Oh really?" And Art widens his eyes. "Oh shit, Gutterson. She did came to see ya, didn't she?"

Tim didn't answer, only casting his eyes down for the first time since he worked for the man standing before him. He hated letting Art down like this. Normally, this was something Raylan would do but not Tim. But the fact stayed the same ; Bobbie was being framed by the man in the other room. "Art," he started, looking up again. But his boss was already shaking his head and taking deep breaths.

"No, I don't want to know shit about this. You listen to me, Deputy Marshal Gutterson," closing the distance between them and Tim needs to look up at Art, "This is by far the worst thing someone in my department did. She's being accused a killing a president. Not some hillbilly in Harlan County. I don't give a fuck about you thinking she's innocent. I just want Homeland and Defence out of my bureau."

Rubbing his nose while Tim was nodding slowly, Art glanced over his shoulder to Johnson. "You're expended from duty until this case is over," he murmurs suddenly, opening the door and leaving to his office again.

Tim followed slowly, his feet heavy and in passing Raylan he just shook his head. Art was gonna tell Johnson Tim had seen Swagger and then her cover would be blown. The CIA would come and it wouldn't take them long to find out he'd own a cabin in the woods next to Harlan. But if push came to shove…Bobbie would still be able to run. And he would be in chains being dragged to prison.

This wasn't how his life was supposed to go. Then again, nothing went how it was supposed to go…

Entering the office and sitting down in the chair again, Tim can feel the eyes of Isaac and Art burning into him. He could give her up. Right now. Strike a deal and walk away unscathed. Or at least a bit unscathed, it would be in his record but he'd still be a Marshal.

Tim looks up at Isaac, the smug face of the man he once trusted with his life made him sick to his stomach. The former Captain was already looking as if he'd won. And Tim be damned in jail for years if he was gonna give Bobbie up to him.

"As I was saying to Isaac," Art started, making Tim snap his head towards his boss, "I think it's for the best that Gutterson here is on leave until further notice. At least until Miss Swagger is caught."

Johnson kept silent and so did Tim. Art didn't tell on him…It was both a relief and a worry for Tim that his boss did that. If Isaac, or CIA, FBI or whoever, found out that Art lied as well…The man wouldn't have a great pension to look forward too.

"I wanted to suggest the same," Isaac suddenly said and stood up. "For now, I don't have any questions left but you know you aren't allowed to leave the country. I'll have more questions for you soon, Gutterson."

Tim just nodded, his mouth dry and heartbeat fast. Isaac didn't know shit about him meeting with Bobbie apparently. This whole meeting had been a bluff. He hardly saw the man leave the office or Tim was already on his feet to follow him.

"Your badge and gun," Art his voice made him stop dead in his tracks.

"What?"

"Your badge and gun. Whatever you're planning, I don't want any involvement in this."

Tim nodded, giving Art both without a struggle and turned to the door again.

"Tim," his boss' voice friendly, fatherly, "be careful. If she's indeed innocent, it goes way beyond our paycheck."

He didn't look at Art while leaving the office. Tim even ignored Raylan. He'd send him a message later… The only thing he wanted was to catch Isaac Johnson who just stepped into his car and drove off. But not before looking at Tim through the window, making Tim gesture that he'd be watching Johsnon.

The half grin on his lips appeared again. He was pissed. But at least he wasn't bound by his badge anymore. Calculating the time to pack and the driving time to get to his cabin, Tim was sure he'd be with Bobbie before dinner time. He'd take the long route so that he'd be sure not to be followed.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Tim can't wait to be close with her again. Seeing Bobbie showed up had made something stir inside him. Something he thought was long lost…


	20. Chapter 20

**Present day – Gutterson's POV**

Five hours later he was driving on a country road. Tim wanted to leave much earlier but he didn't took Meghan into account… Once he got home from the Marshal's station, he quickly showered and pulled on a white shirt with his red flannel shirt. Packing went fast ; he wasn't someone that needed much. Tim was used to go without many baggage for a long time.

He was glancing at his rifle when his doorbell suddenly went. A frown on his forehead while running downstairs. Certain that it wasn't Raylan because Tim had texted him right after he got home. He stood still on the stairs, looking through the small glass window of the door and rubs his forehead. Meghan was standing there and Tim had no idea why. Maybe she brought more food? Maybe just to check if he was okay…

Doubting to open the door for a moment, Tim's about to pretend he isn't home when she suddenly turns to face him. Locking eyes with this beautiful woman makes his instincts kick in against better judgement. In his mind, he curses himself when his hand pulls open the front door.

"Meghan, what are you…?"

She didn't hesitate when her lips suddenly covers his. A wet kiss while her hands cup his face and for a second Tim answers with pulling her against him. Her body feels warm against him and he can't help but groan. But it sounds like he's in pain instead of pleasure and when the haze leaves his mind, Tim's eyes snap open.

The kiss felt great. But it also felt wrong. Her body against him was the wrong one. Tim was desperate to feel the familiar toned body of Bobbie. To feel her much thinner lips kissing down his neck and tickle him with her fingers by his ribcage… Nostalgia washes over him and Tim gently pushes Meghan away from him.

"I came to check up on you. I heard you're taking a holiday," her lips swollen from the kiss.

Tim shook his head slowly, trying to find the right words to tell her that he didn't really want her to check up on him.

"Meghan, I'm sorry but…"

"Yeah," she interrupts him. "I'm not your type. Or it isn't me it's you, … blabla…"

Her eyes were cast down and Tim had no idea what to say to make her feel better, except : "It's me. Not you. You're beautiful and sweet. I'm just…crazy, I guess."

"Crazy?"

"Yeah, to let you walk away. You're also an amazing cook," he grins and was rewarded with a smile from her.

Meghan had left…high heels ticking on the sidewalk before getting into her car. And Tim had closed his door to prepare everything to leave to the fisher's cabin. It was only now, hours later while sitting in his car, that Tim realized he hadn't looked over his shoulder to see if Meghan was okay. And for a moment, he thought about sending her a text to ask just that. But Tim thought better of it.

The longer he drove through the country, passing by Harlan, the more frustrated he got with himself. One part of him couldn't believe he just rejected a beautiful and nice woman who practically threw herself at his feet. Or well…When Tim thought about it, she'd been flirting with him for months and probably decided that now was the time that her waiting was over.

Other part of him was kind of angry with Bobbie for still being in his mind like that. It seemed that all he felt for her was rage by now. Deep inside, Tim knew that wasn't the truth… But nonetheless his knuckles were turning white because he was grabbing the steering wheel way too hard.

'A smoke would've been great at the moment', Tim thought. 'Just one puff to take the edge off.'

But he'd quit smoking years ago when he came back with the Rangers and started his Marshal job. Boy, did he regret that decision a few times since then but not as much as Tim regretted it now. Just the slow first inhale of a Marlboro would feel great to him. To shake the thoughts off, Tim put on the radio while driving along the countryside.

Three full hours later, he finally arrived at the cabin and it was already dark. Making it a bit harder for him to see if Bobbie was indeed there. At first sight, Tim didn't see anything. The little house was dark, doors were closed and there wasn't anything that indicated she might have been here. Maybe his hint to this cabin wasn't clear enough and Bobbie was long gone.

He can't help but grab the bag with his rifle in it. Tim made sure it was clean and loaded before he left and it made him feel at ease when he started walking towards the front door. Somewhere behind him, a branch cracked but it was too light for a human foot to step on it.

His finger's on the trigger, slowly making his way to the window to glance in. To see nothing. Just darkness and he could make out the frame of his sofa in the distance. Tim wanted to move again but then suddenly grinned and shook his head. Too late that he heard the light footsteps behind him and too late he felt the hair in his neck stand up .

"You always were better than me," he murmurs, turning around and clicking the safety on.

Green eyes stare back at him in confusion while Bobbie turns her own rifle away from him. God, she was beautiful to him. Strong, confident and gorgeous. Standing there in her jeans and black tank top, her curves showing nicely and with appreciation Tim noticed her toned arms.

"What are you doing here," Bobbie snaps, making his eyes lock with hers.

"I'm here to help," his voice colder, anger rising again. "Guess what, Bobbie, it's my fucking cabin and you made sure I'm now part of this shit. So, like it or not, we're in this together."

"It's dangerous!"

"For fuck sake," walking to his car and getting his gear out to drop it in the living room. All the while Bobbie followed him with wild eyes. "I know the definition of dangerous. And since today," he added in anger while turning to him, "I'm fully aware of the definition of idiot too. My picture is all you need to know what that word means."

That obviously got her off guard, making her look at him in confusion while Tim throws one of his bags with clothes in his room. Not noticing Bobbie had made her bed there. He just couldn't care anymore. He was pissed and she should be sorry for what she did to him so many years ago.

"I kissed Meghan," his voice loud and when he noticed the look of hurt on her face, Tim nodded. "Yeah, I kissed her because she is this nice woman who'se a great cook. But guess what, Bobbie?"

No reply. Her standing there and looking at him with those green eyes filled with pain only fuelled his anger.

"I pushed her away. Because you," pointing at her and closing the distance. "You decided to just turn up again in my life after leaving me! Because you needed help. I never even heard from you before this."

"I didn't fucking leave you, Tim!"

She matched the loudness of his voice and slapped his finger out of her face. Taking a step closer to him and looking up so Bobbie can lock eyes with him. "You told me to leave, remember? I said I was going to do one last mission with Donna and my team. You told me to go and never come back. I needed that mission. I was scared and couldn't find any job. I felt fucking lost and you told me to leave!"

"And you left!"

He was right in her face then, glaring down at her. Almost daring her to speak up because Tim knew he was in the right here.

"Yeah," she murmurs, casting her eyes down and turning away from him. "I left. But only because you said so. Asshole."

Walking to the room and slamming the door behind her. Tim just stood there in the darkness for quite some time. Trying to gather his thoughts and he calmed down fast. Surprised that Bobbie started to yell back at him in anger. Rubbing his forehead because of the starting headache, Tim lets himself fall on the sofa.

He hadn't slept in three whole days and nights now…and maybe it was the silence of nature around him, or maybe just the presence of Bobbie (angry or not) in the other room…but it didn't take long before he felt his eyelids turn heavy and sleep took him.

 _ **Author's note : The night isn't over yet! Next chapter is Bobbie's POV. If you don't like reading smut, I suggest skipping the next chapter!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Present Day – The cabin – Bobbie's POV**

Sleep didn't come easy for her. It never did but this time, it was well passed 2 am and Bobbie was still staring at the ceiling. The small light next to her casting shadows on the wall… The soft snoring of Tim, who was lying on the sofa in the living room, stopped a while ago. But Bobbie had great hearing so she was sure he didn't get up. Maybe he was still asleep?

Sitting up and leaning against the headboard of the bed, Bobbie played with the necklace around her neck. During daytime, she put it safely away in the pocket of her jeans or whatever she's wearing. But during the night, Bobbie wore it close to her skin. She woke up more than once holding the ring in one of her hand.

But she was still wide awake…And this time the reason wasn't that she was being hunted by everyone in this country. No, it was the man lying on the sofa on the other side. And he was probably sound asleep because she still couldn't hear him move or stir from where she's sitting. For a reason Bobbie can't place, her heartbeat is speeding up and she silently swings her legs over the bed.

The loud sound of crashing glass made her jump up. It echoed through the cabin and as sudden as the sound came, it was silent again. Except for one loud curse making Bobbie run to the living room in just her black panties and black tank top. Her hand's already on her rifle that's resting next to the door. Her instincts alert to duck away if she heard or saw anything hostile.

But it was Tim who came out of the kitchen and glared at her when noticing she was standing there with her hand on her rifle. "You're gonna shoot me now?" His voice was sleepy and his hair was a mess.

Bobbie shook her head, pulling her hand away from the weapon and took a few steps closer to him.

"What hap…?"

"What happened?" he finished for her, but his voice wasn't cold or harsh anymore. "What happened Bobbie, is that I wanted to take a drink and suddenly saw that _someone_ poured it all away. Do you know how much those bottles were worth?"

Crossing her arms before her stomach and locking eyes with him in the dark, Bobbie shrugged. She didn't regret throwing his liquor away. Certainly not now that Tim decided to come here to join her.

"Well, I wanted to help. You don't need that shit," she murmured, closing the distance between them and she can't help but glance at his open flannel shirt. His eyes look down at her and Bobbie can make out his signature half grin. "Are you angry?" she asked, one of her hands reaching out and her fingers softly wipe some of his hair away from his forehead.

Tim shook his head, looking away from her towards the ground and Bobbie could see the soft lines in his face. He was older, so was she. Just with a few years but it seemed like time had left some scars in both of their faces. She can't help but touch the side of his face, making him look at her again.

Feeling the longing grow inside her, Bobbie hesitates to close the distance entirely.

"Tim, I didn't want to lea…," but she can't finish her sentence and freezes in place when Tim suddenly bends towards her. His lips grace hers, just a short time but enough for Bobbie to feel weak in the knees. He pulls back too fast for her and Bobbie panics. She didn't want Tim to pull back. She wanted him to kiss her like he used to do.

Tim's already turning away from her, his eyes cast somewhere else when Bobbie finally moves. Her hand quickly grabbing his upper arm, making him turn to her. There's a hint of confusion in his eyes while looking at her but it disappears as soon as Bobbie pulls him closer by his shirt.

"No," she whispers against his lips, "this time, you're gonna finish what you start." Referring to the shed when he kissed her too but pulled back and left her breathless and alone.

Bobbie knew him…Knew that Tim was about the say something but she just pressed her lips fully against his. And he fully co-operated with her when his arms fling around her. Hands on her hips and pulling her even closer to him. The way he kissed her made Bobbie forget everything. Tim's lips move slow at first but as soon as Bobbie's body is pressed against his, he groans into her mouth.

Her hands are in his hair, travelling down his neck towards his flannel shirt. It was already hanging open and Bobbie doesn't waste time with sliding it over his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground behind him. Tim pulls back lightly, locking eyes with her before pulling off his white undershirt and revealing his bare chest. Bobbie can't help but let her eyes travel over his torso, using her fingers to trace the familiar lines on there ; the scares, the tattoo, the muscles…

Both their breathing picked up speed when Tim's mouth crashes on hers again, both their hands are hurried to get each other out of their remaining clothes. Tim's jeans joins his shirt and Bobbie's tank top and panties are being thrown somewhere behind the sofa. When her nails trace lines from his shoulders to his back, Tim whispers her name against her lips.

Making her eyes open and look straight into his blue ones. It is the darker shade of blue lingering in his eyes that makes her push him on the sofa so he's sitting down. The way his eyes are roaming over her body but especially that wicked grin that Tim's now wearing around his lips, almost makes her come undone right there.

She straddles him, moving on top of him and feeling his warm hands settling on her hips. Resting her forehead against his, Bobbie grinds her hips to meet his and gasps when feeling Tim enter her. "Fuck," she murmurs before kissing him and moving her hips against Tim's.

His hands seem to be everywhere while Tim meets her pace and Bobbie leans a bit back. Her eyes towards the ceiling for just a few seconds because as soon as he meets her with a thrust that hits a spot Bobbie knew only Tim could. Her lips are parted, gasps and moans escaping her when Tim moves faster.

But the momentum is broken when Bobbie suddenly feels Tim stop, making her look down at him in confusion. His fingers are slowly making their way from her belly to her breasts. Lingering there for a second before caressing the ring hanging around her neck. She swallows seeing the intense look he suddenly gave her.

"I kept it," she managed to whisper, her voice broken and Bobbie waits for his reaction.

He doesn't speak, instead he goes to sit up a bit straighter so Tim can pull her in his arms. Embracing her fully while kissing her passionately. This wasn't a hurried kiss, not like before. Bobbie felt the love they had for each other in his movements. His hands are now buried in her hair while moving inside her. And Bobbie is lazily rocking her hips against his, slowly building up to what they both want.

They're both not rushed, their hands exploring familiar ground again. Knowing exactly where to touch each other to earn that special moan. The warmth of his body against his, makes Bobbie feel safe once again. Even if it's dark in the living room, she couldn't care less. Locking eyes with him and biting her lip when she feels her orgasm building.

"Tim," Bobbie whispers and he simply nods before kissing her lovingly.

"Come," he murmurs, locking eyes with her again. His hands on her hips and thrusting in her a little deeper and with a faster pace.

It takes him three of those deep thrust before Bobbie moans his name and feels her clench around him. Closing her eyes when Tim comes inside her and pulls her ever closer to him.

They're both panting, arms circling around one another and tracing lazy kisses from each other's neck to their lips. Not wanting to part yet. Not wanting the day to start.

It's Tim who locks eyes with her and caresses her hair, rubbing some hair away from her forehead. "You're beautiful," he smiles, his eyes travelling towards her necklace and to the ring.

Bobbie cups his face and makes him look up at her. Those beautiful blue eyes of his…The eyes that she missed so hard the last years… "I love you, Gutterson. I never stopped loving you," gracing his lips with hers.


	22. Chapter 22

5 years ago – Gutterson's House – Bobbie's POV

She knew she had to tell Tim the truth. Time was running short before Bobbie was gonna be deployed back to join her Ranger's team in Afghanistan. But every time she was about to say anything about it, something came in between or the moment didn't feel right. She knew she was stalling...Afraid of how he'd react to the fact she'd be gone for six months.

Deep down inside, Bobbie hoped he'd understand why she needed to go. Why she needed this one last mission. The job hunt, the non-stop nightmares, ...everything was becoming too much for her to cope with. And Tim hadn't noticed because for him everything seemed to go perfectly. His PTSD seemed to be under control, except for the occasional nightmare and the fact he needed to lie with his face towards the door just so he could keep watch during the night.

His alcohol usage went down fast. Bobbie had noticed it as soon as she came back from Afghanistan and he'd been waiting for her in the airport. She knew Tim used to drink to forget his time as a Ranger. To forget the death. Innocent or not. War simply wasn't as romantic as some claim it to be. You left as a person, you came back broken. And you were left alone to pick up the pieces. Some made it, others committed suicide or went off the grid.

She was proud Tim was one of those that made it ; a job as a Deputy Marshal in Lexington, their little house where he made sure the small garden was always fine and, more important, the way he stayed of the alcohol. She always loved him, even when she first talked to him, Bobbie had known he'd be the man she'd marry.

In the end, they both survived their time in Afghanistan. Tim once told her she was his reason that he came back to Lexington and was able to build a life here. But Bobbie knew that in the end, it was all him who did it. Bobbie didn't do shit. She wasn't even able to find a job that she could keep longer than two days at a row.

Her brain had the knack to get her to dark places. Bobbie's thoughts, when she was alone, were consumed by either memories of the death, or the lurking depression she kept struggling with since a few years and only got worse since PTSD was added to that little list. God, Bobbie felt like a no one, sometimes. Someone who couldn't do shit in the real world and was only made for killing.

Only Tim could chase those thoughts away. Just by looking at her, Tim knew what was wrong. PTSD, chaotic thoughts or nightmares. He knew it all. Except this little thing...Just because Bobbie decided to keep it from him as long as possible. To stretch that happiness a little longer. Because even though Bobbie was depressed, when she was with her Marshal...She felt sincerely happy.

But, she was walking home now from the store. Decided to try and cook something for him. Something simple ; pasta with chicken. And tonight was the night that she'd tell him everything. Playing with the beautiful ring on her finger, the bag with the ingredients and a bottle of red wine on her bag, she can't help but smile softly. She couldn't wait to be his wife. To be Miss Gutterson and let the whole world know.

The little drops of rain that started to fall from the sky, didn't bother Bobbie at all. The non-stop heat from the last weeks was starting to get uncomfortable (to say at least) so when the rain started, she couldn't help but feel relieved even if that meant she'd be soaked when getting home. Luckily, it was only two more blocks until the house and it only took her 15 minutes of speed walking to get there.

Running on the stairs to the front door, Bobbie swiftly opens the door and is confused when she sees the lights are on in the living room and kitchen. "Tim?" Kicking out her shoes before walking into the living room. "Tim? You weren't supposed to be home yet," she laughed, making his way to the kitchen because Bobbie can see him standing there with his back turned to her.

"Why not?" His voice hard...cold. It even made her stop in her tracks because never, not once, did Tim use that voice against her. Bobbie had heard him use that cold voice only once and that was against a Ranger who had threatened Bobbie if she didn't want to dance with him. During some stupid concert when their squads had time off, they all went and it got out of hand too fast. The other ranger quickly ended Knock out on the floor.

That was the time that Tim still kicked back shots like it was limonade...

"Because, I was about to cook and..."

"And then? Then what Swagger?"

He turned to face her, blue eyes locking with hers and Bobbie has to swallow seeing the...hurt in his eyes. It takes her a moment to let her eyes drop to a letter he's holding in his hands. No, not a letter, airplane tickets.

"Then you were about to tell me why the fuck you're leaving next Friday?"

Bobbie opens her lips a few times, trying to speak but the way Tim's looking at her, makes her tremble on the spot. "Tim," she started, but he just turned around to grab a glass and water from the fridge.

Everything, from the way he moves to the way he behaves, tell Bobbie he's not just angry...His shoulders are hanging, his face is red and so are his eyes. Tim's hurt. And at this moment, he wouldn't let Bobbie give the explanation he needed to understand.

"You're not just leaving," turning back to her, his finger pointing to her face and Bobbie feels her own anger rising.

"You're going back to that shit hole. The one we both agreed not to go back to. Ever!"

She couldn't help it...Slapping away that finger of his. Pointing at her as if she's some small child who needed a lecture.

"I you're gonna give me a minute, I can explain wh..."

"No!" Voice loud while he smacks the glass down on the counter, shattering it in a hundred pieces.

Bobbie saw the blood trickling down from the palm of his hand. He'd cut himself on the glass, making her move towards him. "Don't," he warns her, and Bobbie stays put in place. His blue eyes are watering, his bottom lip is trembling and at that moment, Bobbie's heart breaks just like the glass.

"You waited a month before telling me this," his voice broken now, "You said yes when I asked you to marry me. You lied to me. I wanted to build a life for you. For us!"

She couldn't look at him anymore. Too wounded by his words but even more by the sound of his voice. As if Tim has given up on everything involving her.

"I didn't lie..."

"Not telling me this, is lying, Swagger!"

"You don't understand. I've got to...I'm nothing," again she tried...but the words didn't come. Stuck in her throat and Bobbie didn't realize tears were streaming of her face.

Looking up at Tim, she cries even harder when noticing he's crying too. But the rest of his features are emotionless when he takes one step closer to her.

"Leave," he suddenly says, "You made your choice and its obviously not me. Leave!"

"No," Bobbie murmured but Tim pointed at the door.

"Take your stuff and go to Afghanistan. That's what you want, that's what you should do. Go!"

Taking a deep breath and glaring up at him, Bobbie wipes away the tears of her face.

"Asshole! You won't even hear me out," turning on the ring of her finger but Tim shakes his head.

"Keep it. It doesn't mean shit anymore. Now go."

"Fine," Bobbie hissed, feeling pure anger towards him in this exact moment. "If this ring doesn't mean shit anymore, there's no reason to keep it."

Her voice a snarl but Tim's staring at her with cold, blue eyes. Not holding her back from leaving when Bobbie arrives at the door and pretends to throw the ring inside the trash container next to it.

It were the last words they'd spoken to each other for years to come...And it haunted Bobbie.

But not as much as it had haunted Tim Gutterson.


	23. Chapter 23

This will be deleted later.

I'm sorry for the longer wait between the last chapter and the new one.

The thing is...i got my ass fired and writer's block happened.

Doesn't help that in 8 weeks our little baby boy will be born so I need to get my act together first.

Hopefully I'll be able to write the next chapter next week.

So sorry.


	24. Chapter 24

Present Day – The Cabin , Gutterson's POV

It must've been around seven o'clock when he woke. Squinting his eyes when the sun hit its rays on Tim's face and he uses his free hand to shield the light. If it wasn't for the sunshine, Tim was sure he'd sleep until noon. He never slept longer than six am on a normal workday. During weekends he barely made it past 8 am.

It was the presence next to him that made Tim sleep more peacefully then other times. And she stirs sleepy next to him ; her head on her shoulder and her legs tangled around his. The scent of daisies hitting his nose again and for the first time since Bobbie decided to show up in his life again, Tim didn't mind smelling at. He even inhaled through his nose another time, just to make sure he'd never be able to forget the scent.

Not that he'd ever be able to forget it...Not even the lines on her face faded through the years when they'd been apart.

Bobbi stirred again and slowly moved her head so she could glance up at him. Making Tim smirk at the way she looks ; hair's a mess, lips slightly parted and her eyes sleepy.

"Morning," he murmurs, before bending his head slightly to press a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning," Bobbie her voice still hoarse from sleep and Tim chuckles.

Gently, he rolls her off him so Tim can roll on his side to fully face her. Letting his finger trace a line from her forehead to her chin. Big, green eyes are glancing up at him and Gutterson can hear how Bobbie's breath gets caught in her throat the moment that he lets his finger travel further down.

He grins seeing her reaction when reaching one of her nipples under the cover. The way she bites her bottom lip and closes her eyes, makes Tim bend over to touch her lips with is. It was a slow kiss. Exploring the corners of her mouth with little kisses before he opens her lips with his tongue to tease her.

Tim can't help the groan escaping him when one of her legs come to a rest on his hip. It's her way of saying she's already ready for him. Letting his hand travel down her side, resting on her firm ass for a moment, Tim pulls her leg a bit further towards him. So he can feel her wetness resting against his arrousal.

Pulling a bit back so he can look at her, Bobbie's green eyes are already staring back while he rolls her on her back. Hovering over her, leaning on his elbows both sides of her head, he touches her nose with his and smiles lovingly. The smile he gets back makes his lust for her grow and Tim moves his hips towards her. Entering her folds makes him close his eyes for just a few seconds, letting himself adjust to her tightness.

It's Bobbie who moves her own hips against his that moans his name first and Tim has to try his best to make sure she'll come first.

An hour later

He could see her from the window while Tim's standing in the kitchen. She's sitting on the bench that's located a few metres from the house, the sun in her hair making it a soft auburn colour. And he can't help but smile like an idiot seeing the curves of her naked upper legs...Apparently, Bobbie didn't find it necessary to wear something more than his red flannel shirt. For a moment, Tim wonders if she took the time to button the shirt up...

But the scent of crispy bacon and eggs make him snap back to his duty as a cook. Turning slowly to the fire were the food was baking and quickly filling two plates before yelling Bobbie's name. He'd set the small, round table on the patio. Orange juice and little breads he just had to heat up in the oven but with the flowers Tim just picked behind the house, it looked a bit festive.

He grins when she walks towards him, the sway from her hips makes him bite his bottom lip while Tim lets his gaze travel over her legs. When she stops right before him, Tim nods approvingly before sliding a chair back. "Breakfast," he murmurs, standing still when she suddenly presses a kiss on the corner of his lips.

"That looks great," she whispers with a smirk, making Tim shake his head slowly to keep his thoughts from turning to lust … again.

"Just bacon and eggs. Made sure I've got some food packed before driving here," sitting down himself and grinning when Bobbie starts eating from her eggs and bacon. The way she closes her eyes sometimes and hums when she takes a bite, tells Tim she approved the food and he started eating himself.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while ; the only sound heard was that of their forks and knives hitting their plates and the occasional bird that whistled a joyful song. The scenery was perfect. For Tim...the woman sitting before him was perfect. But he also knew there were other things that were more important now.

"What's next?" He asked when Bobbie leaned back in her chair.

"I don't know," shaking her head, a lazy smile around her lips, "I know we can't just pretend the last years didn't happen but I would like..."

He holds up his hand, shaking his head and making her stop mid-sentence to look up at him confused.

"Bobbie," stretching over the table and gently taking her hand in his. "I'm not talking about us. We need to figure out your problem and what to do about it."

Her cheeks turn red for a moment and she clears her throat. "Right, of course," a nervous laugh escaping her lips and Tim waits for her embarrassment to go away.

"Raylan promised me to look into the police car I'm tracking. I've got a gut feeling the bullet might've hit the chassis or something. We'll see... "

"So...You'll drive up and down to Washington real fast to check it out?"

His question was more of a sarcastic one but when Bobbie locked eyes with him, Tim could see the seriousness hiding in there.

"Yes," her reply was short and she puts her free hand above his too. "And you can't come, Tim. I need you here. Safe."

Slightly, he pulls his hand back and wipes his lips on a napkin before turning his gaze away from her. Staring at the trees for a moment and then shaking his head. "I want to come. I can't just sit here and wait."

"If they see us together, you'll be on the wanted list before you even know it. I can go find the bullet and come back. We'll discuss the next step … together."

She made sense, he knew it. Going togethers would increase her chance of being spotted. Knowing her skills, Tim was well aware she'd be better off alone. But something deep inside him didn't feel right letting her go by herself.

The ping of one of her burner phones made both their head snap to the left.

"It's Raylan," she murmurs, opening the message and starting to grin wildly. "He found the car."

Tim nods. "Good, then we'll get you ready to drive out."

Bobbie offers him a small nod before pushing her chair back and walking towards him. Tim sits back slowly so she can sit on his lap, holding her close and rubbing her back with on of his hands.

"Thanks," she whispers before kissing him. "For...everything."

"When you find that bullet and return," wiping a piece of hair out of her face and his hand grabs the ring around her neck, "I want you to wear this on your finger again."

Her lips open and close again, a sign she didn't know what to say but Tim just smirks.

"Just think about it," he says before standing up and walking inside. There were bags to prepare and he'll made sure Bobbie would have everything she needed. Because for now...That's all he was able to do to help her.


	25. Chapter 25

People didn't seem to notice her. Maybe it was the hat and the large Ray-Ban glasses she was wearing. Maybe it was the t-shirt and hat with 'I love Washington' that made people not even look her way. More even, it looked like people here in Washington were more than eager to ignore tourists like her. The old camera hanging around her neck helped her disguise even more and Bobbie can't help but grin wide.

Perfect, she thinks.

Hoping her disguise will last her for at least a day or two. That should be enough time to get everything … or not. Depends if Bobbie's guess was right or not about the car and the bullet. For now, she was just trying to find out how to enter the compound. That where they store the police cars that weren't being used that day and hour.

After roaming around the large square where the murder took place, Bobbie takes the underground towards the compound. All the time taking pictures from buildings or even the pigeons landing on the street. Everything to not draw attention to her, knowing full well her picture was all over the news and every agent was still after her. Bobbie hoped they were still caught up in Lexington and that it would take them a while to realize she wasn't there anymore.

At least for now...

A part of her couldn't wait to get back to Harlan County...To the cabin where Tim's waiting for her. The slight blush creeping on her cheeks makes her hide behind her hat a bit more than needed. Her hands disappearing into the pockets of her trousers while leaning against the wall of the cabin. Yes, Bobbie felt hunted, on the run and scared. But she also felt joy...Something she hadn't felt for a long time and the moment Tim took her into his arms again, Bobbie had felt the warm glow spreading inside her again.

A feeling only he could conjure up inside her.

Unfortunately, Bobbie still had this shit to handle and didn't want Tim to join her. If by any means someone caught them together, he'd be in jail for conspiracy. And she couldn't let that happen. At least for now, Gutterson was benched. And had to wait there. Silently hoping he'd listen. Even only once. Bobbie knew the chance of him waiting patiently was small. So she better be back in Harlan by tomorrow evening or he'll drive his truck to Washington.

The metro comes to a stop and Bobbie swiftly gets up and leaves the underground. Her hands still in her pockets, face down when passing cameras while her mind keeps lingering on Tim. They still had a lot to talk about but at least it seemed to be going into the right direction. Before she left, they both promised each other to talk more. Bobbie knew she wasn't good in that department. Sharing feelings and all. Neither was Tim. But Bobbie would try. She'd try anything to never lose him again.

The compound came into view and she stands still. If google maps was right, there should be a bar close by. Turning around, Bobbie sees the 'Roxy' and goes in. Ordering a beer before going into the bathroom stalls with her small backpack. Quickly changing in an oil greased jumpsuit with the name of the compound on it.

It was easy to come by. She Bobbie had to scout around the compound only once and found one of the overalls in the garbage. She fixed the hole on the back and now it looked as good as new. Well...not quite new but it'll have to do. If Bobbie stuck to her plan, she'll be out of there within the first hour.

Security wasn't an issue here. The police cars were picked up by the technicians and dropped off at the Police Stations again by the same men. There wasn't one agent on the ground would will make her work so much easier. In and out...that was the plan and she will stick to it. No one would get hurt ; not the people working there nor she. Bobbie wasn't even wearing a gun or any weapon.

Getting in was simple. She just walked through the front door and into the garage. Greeting people as if she knew them since ages. Humans were easy to manipulate. Bobbie learned that in the wars she served and used this to her advantage in this particular situation.

If she pretended to know them all by name and just ask how their evening was, they'd answer her and greet her back. With the small hint of confusion passing over their features. Trying to bring up a memory that would trigger the memory of her name. Usually, people were too afraid to ask who she was. Because, Bobbie obviously knew them.

In this particular case, Bobbie still wore her hat low and avoided eye contact as much as she could. If only one of them recognized her face, she'd be back in federal prison by the time Tim Gutterson had his dinner in Harlan tonight. So, she moved fast. Looking around the all the files of all the cars that needed maintenance until she found the car she was looking for.

A grin on her face and a silent thank you to Raylan Givens for giving her the information, Bobbie took the paper out of the map that she needed and grabbed the right set of keys. Entering the large garage, a few clicks made her know the police car she was looking for was way in the back. Knowing that she needed to drive it to the garage next to this one, Bobbie didn't waste time to get behind the wheel and start the engine up.

Once she got out, almost everything went wrong... Another mechanic almost drove against her, making his step out in fury and yelling at her. The man was supposed to be first in there and Bobbie gritted her teeth. She had no clue the cars were on a time schedule for maintenance. This was a problem.

One she needed to get out of the way right now.

Stepping out of the car, leaving the door open and tipping her hat with her thumb towards the angry mechanic. "Yow, dude," trying to hide her Southern accent, "listen, this one needs to go first man. I mean, its what Alex said you know. I thought he told you!"

The man shook his head and scratched his hair. "No, he didn't. BUt if he said so...go first."

"Thanks, man. Appreciate it. Next time, I'll take one of your late ones so you can go home early."

"That's fine," the mechanic replied, squinting his eyes to look at Bobbie better. She took that as a sign that is was time to go.

Stepping into the car and waving goodbye before parking it. There were two other cars and mechanics working on them, so she had some time before someone figured out there was a car missing or that guy from seconds ago would go to Alex, the head of the company.

Bobbie quickly raised the car so she could look underneath. It was also a perfect moment to keep her face hidden while under the vehicle and think. If the youtube films were correct, the car should've been parked behind the stage of the President. A little to the left from the flags. The bullet came from the North East...Meaning it would've hit the car on the...

A voice startled her and she kept still for a moment. Waiting for the people to pass her by before rolling from under the car again.

The bullet must've hit the car on the right after hitting the Ukraine President. Scanning the right side of the vehicle, using eyes and hands, Bobbie didn't find anything that looked like a bullet hole or even one that've been covered up. No matter how many times she played the video on her mind, Bobbie was sure it would've hit the right side of the car. It was known the bullet went missing after hitting the President. It had to be here!

Staring at the right back tyre for a few moments, Bobbie almost smacked her own head for her stupidity. The one place she didn't look was behind the tyre. Maybe the bullet settled itself between the tyre and the chassis. Stretching her arm so she can easily touch the chassis behind the wheel.

"Hey! Who are you?"

Glancing over her shoulder while her fingers keeps exploring the chassis. "Me? Sandra! Don't you remember me? Jees man, we even went out for drinks two weeks ago."

"I don't drink! What are you doing?"

The voice came closer and at the exact moment that Bobbie started to panic, her fingers grab something that's sticking out of the back of the wheel. A smirk crosses her face when the bullet easily lets loose and she swiftly runs out of the garage. The mechanic behind her was slower to his feet.

"Hey stop! Where you going?"

"Sorry, chap," she yelled back, "need to be home before dinner! I promised."


	26. Chapter 26

Harlan – The Cabin – Gutterson's POV

Whenever Tim Gutterson was in Lexington, he always forgot how the woods felt for him. Silent, peaceful...No people to arrest and even better, no one he had to shoot. The only killing he did while staying away from civilization, was the fish he caught further down the stream. Today wasn't supposed to be any different.

He kissed Bobbie goodbye in the early morning. Knowing she'd only be back the next day close to nightfall. And that was the earliest that he'd hoped to see her again. That was...when everything in Washington went without a problem. So the day went by without too much excitement. He loved the solitude and being surrounded by the trees. Something he dearly missed when he was in Afghanistan. Those cursed open plains of sand...nothing but sand.

Trying to keep his thoughts away from anything Bobbie related, Tim kept himself busy with cleaning up his cabin and taking a walk outside. Bringing his long gun with him, as he always did. The sense of safety he got from the weapon could be considered that he needed mental help, but Gutterson never cared what others thought of him. And he was alone here.

But it was when night fell and darkness came, that Tim secretly wished he wasn't alone... It's then when the light prickle of fear and panic was able to make its way up on his spine and linger in his neck. Sitting on the sofa just didn't cut it when anxiety became too much so he started pacing back and forth in the small living room. Biting the side of his thumb nail until it was bleeding.

His gaze always flickered back to his phone without wanting too. Though Tim knew Bobbie and he agreed on radio silence. Just to be sure there would be no trace back to him. He understood her worries but in the state he was in now, he wouldn't be able to sleep. And Tim Gutterson wouldn't be himself if he didn't find a burner phone amongst Bobbie's belongings that she kept here.

She'd taken one with her, just in case, and left three others in her bag. Swiftly flipping one of the phones on, Tim writes a quick text message.

"You okay?"

And he waits while climbing into bed. Leaving the lights of and staring at the ceiling. With any luck he'd fall asleep by three a.m. and another day would start. It took her an hour to respond and when the light ping was heard, Tim was barely able to keep his eyes open long enough to read it.

"I'm fine, Pork. On my way home."

He grinned faintly reading the word home. Bobbie meant she was on her way to him. And nothing else mattered anymore for Tim and he fell into a blissful sleep.

Six a.m.

The knocking on the door annoyed him beyond words while Tim turned around again. Pulling the pillow over his head and grumbling something he wouldn't even remember an hour later. His first thought was that it would be Raylan, wanting him to join him on some Crowder quest he always had. But when his memory returned, Tim jumped up and reached for his sniper rifle while walking to his living room.

Keeping away from any window while trying to make out who it could be. Another knock...more urgent this time and when a voice asks is he can come in, Tim cursed in his mind.

"Look, Gutterson, I know you're in there. Open the damn door or I'll swear I'll burst it open," Johnson's voice boomed through the small cabin and Tim put away his rifle in the left corner before rubbing his hair.

"What," he snapped while pulling the door open and facing Isaac. "What the hell do you want at this unearthly hour? Last time I remembered, you ain't my captain no more."

It takes everything Tim's got to not slam the door in Isaac's face. Instead, he stares at the man and waits for him to reply. But it takes Isaac too long and Tim has the time to read Johnson's stance. For some reason, Isaac's nervous ; his hands are clenched in fists and he's sweating although its cold as fuck in the woods during this time of day. The sun didn't even have the chance to warm the Earth.

"Why are you here, Johnson?"

"I think you know why," the man snapped back. "Are you gonna let me in or what?"

Tim glared at him, his lips a tight line and something inside him snaps. Isaac doesn't has the time to react and stop Gutterson when the sniper's hands grab Johnson by the jacket. Tim turns him around and slams him against the wall with his back. Isaac might be taller but in this case, Gutterson's adrenaline fuelled by his anger, makes him the stronger one.

"I know everything," Tim hissed and hits Isaac with a strong right hook on his cheek. He didn't feel any bone crack but the man was out for a second before staring back at Tim. "I know everything you did to Bobbie. You lying son of a bitch!"

Tim wasn't known for losing his temper. He had a calm exterior, keeping his features neutral in most cases but he always was, and probably always will be, a ticking timebomb inside his own head. Anger was like a second nature to him. Tim never knew a time he wasn't angry...

When he was a child, he was angry because his father beat his mom. And Tim was too small a child to do anything about it. When he was a Ranger, he was angry when a mother told her 8 year old son to carry a bomb towards a tank of the US Marines. And Gutterson was forced to shoot the child. And just a few moments later, his bullet went through the mother's head because she thought it wise to finish her son's task. The bomb never made a scratch on the US tank...

And now he was pissed because this man, a soldier, a captain, had betrayed his trust by framing Bobbie and he was standing right before him. Tim wanted to punch him again. To make him bleed for it. To make him feel the pain he felt when Bobbie was standing in his kitchen with a bleeding shoulder and tears in her eyes.

But in all his anger...Tim noticed that Johnson wasn't defending himself. The man wasn't even looking at him. Before Gutterson was a stranger. Not someone he served with in Afghanistan. For fuck sake...This man was his Captain. He was one of the best snipers out there just like Tim and Bobbie and now he's cowering before Gutterson.

His hands let go of Isaac. Stretching his fingers slowly and making them crack while taking a step away. "Last chance," turning away from Isaac because he couldn't look at the other's face anymore. "Tell me why the hell you're here?"

"I'm here for Bobbie Lee, Tim," that reply made Tim snort and glance over his shoulder.

"You didn't flash your pretty Homeland badge so I'm guessing not on official business?"

"No, I'm here because she's in a shitload of trouble...And so are you."

"Really?" Turning himself to fully face Isaac, cracking his fingers again and shaking his head. "And tell me, Captain, whose fault is that? Are you gonna tell me you ain't the one who framed her?"

Isaac shook his head slowly. "No, I did frame her and I knew what I was doing. But it isn't all me," his voice got an urgent undertone. But Tim was reluctant to believe any words coming out of this ones mouth. He licked his lips and thought about it.

"If you try anything, I'll shoot you. And you know I don't miss."

"But you can't carry a tune...," Isaac said while following Tim inside, makingGutterson shake his head.

"Fuck off, man. Let's see what you gotta tell me. If I don't shoot ya, Bobbie will."


	27. Chapter 27

Present Day – Bobbie's POV

The drive back to the cabin went without problems and quite fast. Maybe because Bobbie was feeling rushed to be back. At first, she couldn't place her being nervous. But by the time she was halfway...Bobbie knew it was simply because she wanted to know if Tim was okay. And to feel him wrap his arms around her torso again.

It was well beyond midnight when she arrives at the cabin, frowning while taking of her helmet because the lights inside were still on. And a car not far from Tim's pick-up was parked near the forest, she could barely see the lines of the frame but it was definitely there. Perfect eyes was a benefit as a sniper... Maybe it's Raylan?

Grabbing her belongings and shutting down the Triumph, Bobbie needs to stretch first after sitting for hours and while doing so, she hears the door slowly open and close behind her. A smile around her lips when arms curl around her from behind and feeling the warmth of his chest against her back.

"Tim," she murmurs, leaning back in his embrace and closing her eyes.

"Hmm," his deep voice and scent makes her feel the familiar butterflies in her belly all over again. "I'm glad you're back."

Opening her eyes and turning around in his arms, Bobbie locks eyes with him while her fingers trace lines over his jawline towards his neck. She always thought Tim a beautiful man, but when he wore that playful smirk around his lips, Bobby found him irresistible. Pressing a gentle kiss on his lips before laying her head to rest on his shoulder.

When Bobbie feels he takes a deep breath in and wants to speak up, she shakes her head slowly. "Please, just one more minute like this...," she almost begs him to keep holding her, to not break the moment between them with bad news. Because Bobbie can feel he's tense about something. And she's certain it got something to do with the person inside.

"Okay," Tim murmurs against her hair and even pulls her closer against him. His hold on her is firm and his hand is caressing her back slowly.

And Bobbie's just enjoying standing there with him, in the dark and pretending everything is fine. But only for a moment because she knows it can't last. Taking a small step back but still staying close enough to him, Bobbie locks eyes with Tim.

"Okay, ready," she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, "tell me, is it Raylan bringing bad news?"

A dry chuckle escaped Tim's throat and he lets go of her to wipe over his hair. "Nah, it ain't him. Though, he's usually the bringer of bad news."

Bobbie was running names through her head who it could be but came out blank. Shaking her head in confusion all the time. "Then...Who's in there?"

"Look, Bobbie, you've got to know I almost killed his ass when I saw him before the door...," Tim started.

Bobbie frowned and stared between him and the door of the cabin. "Who'se in there, Tim?"

He licked his lips before answering. "Isaac Johnson."

"What?"

Her gaze find his and Bobbie needs to hold back to not punch him on the shoulder. "What the fuck is he doing here," already making her way towards the door and her hand finds the pistol she carried hidden in her motorcycle vest.

"Bobbie!"

Tim's voice isn't more than just a haze behind her when she opens the door and looks around the living room. No Isaac Johnson caught her eye until something cracked in the kitchen. The sound of a beer or soda bottle opening, made Bobbie snap her head in that direction. Her eyes widen when Isaac strides out of the kitchen. And she's pissed off because he looks way too relaxed when noticing her.

"You rat," Bobbie hissed, ready to lunge at him with her gun out. And for just a moment, his relax features make place for pure fear.

But one, strong arm wraps around her hips and pulls Bobbie back. The force of the pull, momentarily knocks the air out of her and Bobbie lets go of the weapon in her hands.

"Bobbie! Listen!"

It's Tim's voice, she's aware of so much. He's the one holding her back but Bobbie's still trying to fight her way out of his hold.

"Let go, Gutterson! He's the one causing all this!"

At least Isaac wasn't relaxed anymore. Their former captain is standing against the farthest wall and had the dignity to at least look guilty by turning away his gaze from a raging Bobbie. It's Tim who has to use his full force to turn her around and let Bobbie face him.

"Bobbie Lee Swagger," his voice is cold, eyes are scanning her features and Bobbie shakes her head.

This wasn't going to work on her, not this time. She needed to claw that jerk his eyes out for what he did. Bobbie curses loudly when Tim locks her into his arms again, his hold too strong to fight and for the first time since entering the house, Bobbie looks at him.

Her cheeks are red with fury and she's grinding her teeth. Every muscle in her body is telling her to kick Johnson out of her, out of her safe place she made with Tim, but when Gutterson keeps looking at her with those calm, blue eyes of his, Bobbie's fury quickly lowers.

"Why is he here?" She demands, wriggling into his hold but Tim isn't letting go. "You better have a good reason for this, Gutterson, or I swear you'll..."

"Shut up, Swagger," Tim said, his eyes sparkling dangerously while he keeps his eyes locked with hers. "I trusted you, now you need to trust me. So shut...the...fuck...up."

Somewhere deep inside her, Bobbie knows he's right but just looking at the man against the wall is making her angrier by the second. Even when Tim bows his head towards her, Bobbie's first reaction was to pull away. But she couldn't so his forehead touches his and Tim makes her look back at him.

"Trust me," he whispers, "I swear on anything you want, that when he tries something, I'll put a bullet through him without a doubt."

And his arms slowly loosen around her, letting Bobbie go but his hands cup her face. "You heard me?"

She nods and holds up her hands a bit. "I heard you," she murmurs taking a step away from him and staring at Isaac Johnson. Now both Gutterson and Swagger are staring him down. But it's Tim who takes the first word.

"Why won't you tell her what you told me?"

At first the man doesn't speak, just looks at the both of them and Bobbie takes a firm step closer to him.

"Let me remind you, there's nothing holding me back of punching you in that smug face of yours and next time Tim isn't gonna hold me back," she snaps.

Finally, Johnson moves while shaking his head, never letting his gaze wonder from both snipers. "I framed you," he says, making Bobbie scoff and raise a brow. She's about to say something, but Isaac holds his hand up. "But I did it because I needed to."

"What?"

Bobbie glanced at Tim for a moment, who urged her to listen to Johnson a bit longer.

"Do you remember Meachum?"

"That CIA guy from in Afghanistan? Yeah," Bobbie said, "He was a dick. What about him?"

"He's the one that started all of this. I'm just one of many, Bobbie. And I wanna help."

"First you framed me, now you wanna help?" Bobbie can't help but laugh loud. "Why should I even believe one word that comes out of your mouth?"

"Because I'll help you track down that bullet you took in Washington. I just want what everyone wants, Swagger...I want a peaceful life with my wife."

"Too late. You fucked that up the moment you appeared at my door and set the trap. Why me?"

She had to ask, had to know. Why her? There were enough snipers that Johnson knew. But he appeared at her doorstep. But the man before her just shrugged before sitting down on the sofa.

"Because you were home that day," he simply stated.

"What? That's it?"

"Yeah, if you didn't answer the door, it would've been someone else. Simple as that. You were just a number I pulled."

Bobbie pinched her eyes shut for a few seconds before turning around and walking out of the door without saying another word. The cold air touching her warm skin but she keeps walking until she hears Tim's voice behind her. Turning around on her heels to face him in the dark, but instead Bobbie is at a loss for words.

"Do you believe him," she asks. "That he wants to help? Because I can't trust a word that man says anymore."

"I don't know," Tim admits, "but if the CIA is involved...We'll need any help we can get. Did you find the bullet?"

A small nod from her head was enough to let him know she did.

"Let's start there huh. See where it takes us," a small grin around Tim's lips makes her feel more relaxed again.

"Yeah...And kick his ass out before I decide to kill him anyway," she murmurs, making her way back to the house. But before entering, Bobbie glances over her shoulder. "Hey, Tim...Do you remember Meachum?"

"Hard to forget..."


	28. Chapter 28

Tim Gutterson POV – Afghanistan – 5,5 years ago

Tim had no idea the day could get any worse. But apparently, it could...

It all started going downhill the moment he woke up and got dressed. He never should've done that. Maybe play sick and stay in the tent while the others went out there but that just wasn't him. Also, this morning at five a.m. , Gutterson had no fucking clue everything would go bad a few hours later.

Thinking it through, maybe it didn't start going bad at the start of the day...His mates were in a cheerful mood and Dodge even made some great, strong coffee from the little Espresso pot he got send from his wife here. And it was indeed great coffee... They shared a few laughs in their tent before Captain Johnson called all seven of them to him.

On their way to base, Gutterson's eye fell on a few tanks and Hummers parked a bit farther away. If he remembered correctly, and his memory never failed him, they weren't there late last night. Standing still for a moment and inspecting one of the Hummers close by, his heart made a tiny jump when he saw the squad's name painted on the side. 'The Punishers'.

"Oh shit," a laugh coming from behind him and Tim glances over towards Tom whose standing behind him with a smirk on his face. "That means Swagger's back right?"

Staring at the Hummer again, Gutterson just nods but has difficulties hiding the grin when he turns to Tom. "Yeah, I guess the ladies are back at base since last night."

They both start walking a bit fast so they won't be much later as the others in base. "Yeah, but damn bro," Tom started, already making Tim's eye roll back, "that Swagger chick. . . I swear, give me some an hour alone with her..."

"She'll kick your ass," Tim responded dryly, trying not to get worked up about his mate talking about Bobbie like that.

"Oh no no, I think she likes me. I think she'll let me do anything to her...," making Tim stare at him and noticing the vulgar way his hands run up and down an imaginary female body.

Anger flared up inside of him and he holds still, making Tom look at him with curious eyes. "Oh c'mon man," Tom said with a laugh, "tell me you wouldn't fuck that girl in oblivion if you had the chance?"

Tim coughs, his hands balling into fists and he's ready to lash out when he sees a hand tapping on Tom's shoulder from behind. The man didn't see it coming ; the small fist plants in his face as soon as he turns around. The knee in his crotch finishes him off and Tom needs to kneel down in the sand. His hands covering his crotch and he moans something Tim can't hear anymore.

Actually, his surroundings seem to fade when he sees Bobbie standing there. Her fist still raised but her eyes are a soft green when they found Tim. A small nod from her head, makes him follow her to one of the side barracks. He glances at Tom and grins. "Sure, bro...She has the hots for you..."

He wasn't completely around the corner yet when her hands pull him against her. Before Gutterson was aware, Bobbie's lips were everywhere ; first on his lips, then his neck and his ear. The same with her hands, travelling up and down fast and hungrily. It made him groan and gently push her against the wall behind her. His mouth finding hers while his hand disappears underneath the shirt.

The small but lovely gasp that escapes from her lips when he plays with her right nipple, makes him feel the familiar twitch in his boxer's and Gutterson pulls back a little. Those eyes of hers are a darker shade of green and he needs to swallow away the lump that's forming in his throat. Damn that woman...For some reason unknown to him, she'd chosen him. And he was falling for her. Hard.

He only ever had that same feeling in the pit of his stomach before. And that was when he was 16 years old and had just kissed pretty Mary-Lou behind the church. She'd shown him her boobs and it was for teenager Gutterson the best moment ever in his life. Mary-Lou made his heart beat faster too... Until he'd seen her disappear behind the church with that douchebag Danny from a year higher... It was the first time Tim experienced heartbreak.

But Bobbie wasn't a teenage girl...She was a woman and she knew what she wanted. And her hands were going for Tim's belt at the same moment that he took a step back to take a deep breath. "Bobbie," he groaned, pain in his voice because he didn't want this to stop. "I need to go to Captain Johnson."

"Oh," her lips forming that delicious 'O'-shape, red and swollen from her kisses she gave him. And Tim shakes his head, needing to look away from her before taking her right here in full daylight behind the baracks. "Sure, you should go then," she smiled, her fingers pulling on her shirt. "Maybe we can meet later?"

"Oh, we can," Tim smirked and quickly pulls her against him to kiss her longingly on the lips. "We need to finish this," he whispers in her ear before turning around and disappearing behind the corner.

By the time he arrives at Captain Johnson's tent, his boner is luckily gone and he sees everyone waiting for him. "Sorry guys," dropping on his seat, "that coffee this morning really did his job." Rubbing over his stomach and he laughs loudly. The others laugh too until Isaac Johnson appears in the tent.

They all stand up, seeing another man behind Johnson but Isaac raises his hand. "Sit."

The man did what they were told and waited patiently on Isaac to be ready for debriefing. "This is Meachum from the CIA," he said while pointing at the older man next to him, "He's here because we need to catch Ali Mohammed and he's gonna monitor the whole operation."

Everyone nodded. Tim too but his blue gaze is taking in Meachum ; the man was close to his 50's, balding but too proud to shave it off, used to be fit but now...Tim doubts he can run a mile in one go. But there was something else, maybe the eyes, maybe the way Meachum grinned while looking at the squad that gave Tim the creeps.

But he ignores it, his face back to Johnson when he calls Gutterson with him while the others may leave. After five minutes, four others enter the tent. One of them being Bobbie and her spotter Donna. Tim and Bobbie exchange a smile before they all look at Johnson. For some reason, Isaac made sure all the snipers under his command were present.

"We have a shit situation," Johnson started and points at Bobbie Lee and Donna. "There's a bounty on all of your heads, but especially yours Swagger."

Bobbie shrugged, Tim could see it from the corner of his eyes, and he knew there was a half grin playing around those beautiful lips of hers. "There always be a bounty on the head of snipers, Captain," she said matter of factly.

"Yes, that's true. But this time, Swagger," Johnson made eye contact with Tim for a moment, "we got word it's Solotov who'se after you."

The tent went silent. Meachum following the whole conversation with the attention of a hawke, coughed to break the silence. Tim felt uneasy hearing Solotov's name. Knowing the sniper was hiding close by just to put a bullet through Bobbie's head, made his stomach clench.

"So, Swagger, Gutterson and Ellis," all three snipers and their spotters looked straight at Meachum. "It appears you are all under house arrest until we catch Solotov."

"Catch?" Bobbie raised her voice from behind Tim, making him glance over his shoulder at her, "Sir, with all respect but why not find his hiding place and drop a bomb on him? Solotov is dangerous and we need to put him down before it gets worse."

Gutterson agreed and he nodded while turning his attention back to Meachum. The man wasn't smiling, he even looked angry while he stepped towards Bobbie.

"Listen Swagger, I've heard about your attitude but there's no 'buts' here okay. Just do as you're being told. Nothing more, nothing less."

Tim can practically hear Bobbie's teeth grit together and the "Yes Sir" sounds as if she's ready to smack him in the face. Tim's grinning wildly when leaving the tent when being dismissed. He follows her towards the left side of camp where the stock is being held in a shed.

It's dark when he enters but soon he finds himself pressed against Bobbie's body and her wet kisses are happily answered by him. His fingers finding her belt this time and he smirks wickedly when he grabs her hips to keep her steady.

"You just enjoy the ride, Swagger," he murmurs while leaving a trail of kisses from her belly to her knickers. Curling his thumbs to pull her trousers and knickers down, Bobbie's already trembling on her legs even before his tongue finds her most sensitive spot.


	29. Chapter 30

Chapter 28

Afghanistan 5,5 years ago – Gutterson POV

Part II

Of course, the day only got worse after their meet up at the stock barn...

They both left with a huge grin on their faces and Tim couldn't help but glow knowing Bobbie was still trembling on her legs because of the orgasm he gave her. The trick of curling his fingers inside her always did the trick of getting her off. She'd bitten her bottom lip close to the point of bleeding because she couldn't scream his name.

Gutterson couldn't wait until he'd hear his name coming of her full lips in small gasps and whimpers.

But that would have to wait after they came back from this shithole. Not to mention, they hadn't talked about what would happen after they're back home with their relationship. Tim knew he'd fallen hard for the woman who'se strolling behind him and he's got to hold back to not reach for her hand and pull her close. To let everyone know that Bobbie chose him. Not some other man. It still baffled him sometimes why she picked him.

But both suddenly stop in place, seeing both their squads rushing towards the Hummers while carrying heavy artillery.

Tim glanced over his shoulder to Bobbie and saw the frown forming between her dark brows. A frown Gutterson got to know all too well. And at this moment, Tim's sure he's wearing almost an identical expression as Swagger.

"What's going on?" Bobbie's voice was firm when Johnson passed by them.

An angry look crossed the Captain's face while stopping in his tracks before Gutterson and Swagger. His glare flickering between both of them and Tim fears for a moment they just got caught. Maybe the Captain suspected something. Maybe he forgot to zip his pants and Tim had to hold back to look down at his crotch to check.

"Mohammed Ali has been spotted. We're going out to ambush him. Orders from above."

Swagger was now standing next to Tim, making him glance over to her and saw the stiffness in her shoulders. Green eyes flickering from her Squad to the Captain and she suddenly nods. And Tim holds back a sigh because he knows what's coming next. No way in hell Swagger was gonna stay behind. It wasn't his plan either but Bobbie had a temper and sometimes spoke her mind way too fast.

"I'll get my long gun and Donna," and there it was...She was already turning around and didn't even ask. It came out as an order and Tim quickly reacts by gently grabbing her by the shoulder. He'd seen the look on the Captain's face and he was ready to lash out. Probably order her to clean all the weapons and maybe the baracks is she didn't hold back.

"Swagger," Tim's voice was calm but firm, getting her attention immediately.

She looked at him, her features serious but her eyes soften when looking at him. They always did and that's what made Gutterson hope that she'd come home with him after all of this.

He drops his hands and points with his chin to the Captain. Meachum was approaching from behind Johnson and Swagger seemed to suddenly realize she'd stepped out of line.

Turning fully towards Johnson, hands behind her back and her posture as a plank.

"Apologies Sir. I didn't mean to step out of line. I just want to join my squad. Mohammed Ali is … not to be underestimated. He's slipped through our nets once and..."

"Enough, Swagger," Johnson glanced over his shoulder to the approaching CIA agent. "You can't come. No sniper can. You're all grounded until further notice."

"But Sir,…"

"No! For once, you'll listen," Johnson's voice was sharp and the tall man took a step in her direction so he's standing right before her.

Any other woman or man would've kept her or his eyes on the ground for being scolded like this. But Bobbie...Bobbie lifted up her chin and locked eyes with Isaac. Tim could see how she's gritting her teeth and feels a flash of anger himself towards Isaac Johnson for standing so close to Swagger.

But it was Bobbie who casts her eyes down and nods slowly. Just in time before Meachum joins the threesome.

"Yes Sir," she said, her tone flat and Tim keeps his eyes glued on the Captain whose features soften a bit.

"Good," Meachum's voice was too pleasant. Too joyful but his features were ice cold. Again, Gutterson had a feeling the man wasn't to be trusted. "Now the little love quarrel has been settled, it's time to go Captain Johnson. Gutterson and Swagger, return to your barracks and keep yourself occupied."

The man's steel blue eyes find those of Tim. The grin on Meachum's face made Gutterson ball his hands into fists but they were luckily hidden behind his back.

"And I don't mean together," Meachum added with a laugh, making Bobbie snap her head from the Captain's direction into his.

Meachum wiggled his eyebrows before turning around and striding away. But not before waving his hand slowly in the air. "I'll follow everything on the monitor Captain Johnson. Try to catch him this time, will you."

Silence fell over all three while they watched Meachum walking away. As soon as Meachum was out of reach, Johnson turned around with a furious look on his face.

"You two," he started, "stay here and wait for when we come back. Stay away from Meachum. Get it?"

Both Bobbie and Tim nodded slowly and watched Johnson walk away and leave with their squads. Leaving Gutterson and Swagger behind. The other snipers were already partying in the dining baracks because they could hear the music. Bobbie waited patiently until all Hummers were out of sight before kicking in the sand. Eyes furious when looking at Tim.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do? Sit idle while our mates go out there? What's so important that Mohammed Ali needs to be caught now. Not killed but caught. The man has done war crimes we can't count on two hands. Just kill the motherfucker..."

Tim couldn't disagree with her but it was the look Meachum gave them that bothered him more at this point. He'd been glaring at both Tim and Bobbie...As if he wanted to remember both their faces.  
So, the snipers were grounded, Bobbie was pissed and disappeared towards her own side of camp and Tim stayed behind with a gut feeling something was off. He tried to push it away by joining the other snipers. But his mind was somewhere else the whole time. Even the warm beer couldn't steer his thoughts to somewhere else.

And when news came of the mission, Tim his feelings were confirmed... The whole thing went sideways and Ali got shot. The man died because Johnson shot him out of self-defence. And all hell broke loose because Meachum didn't agree with how Isaac handled it.

The shouting echoed over the terrain and everyone came out of their tents. Night had fallen by now and when Tim saw Bobbie appear from her tent, he swallows away the urge to go and hold her. Her hair a mess and she's wearing only her tank top and some shorts. The half open eyes betray Bobbie had been sleeping when the shouting started.

Her gaze is looking for something in the crowd and when she finally finds Tim, he wants to offer her the world when one of her prettiest smiles appears on her face. It's a sleepy grin but Tim can't ignore it and flashes her one of his own half grins. Just to let her know he's there. Close by and damn someone who'd dared to hurt or even come near her at this point.

The arguing stopped all of a sudden when Johnson steps out of the tent where Meachum and he were fighting over something no one seemed to understand. The Captain looked around and found Gutterson, making his way towards him fast. Tim stood his ground, hands on his back and looking straight at Isaac.

"Gutterson, come," the man said, his voice wasn't angry, wasn't even firm at this point. He almost whispered the order.

Tim arched a brow when Isaac passes him by and glances into the direction of the tent. Seeing Meachum watching him from afar. But Isaac was his Captain. And this was an order. Even if he didn't like it. He only had to serve his time here and it was gonna be his last time. So Tim swallowed his pride and followed.

A bit further, Isaac stopped by one of the bigger tents and Tim frowned. These were the tents they kept prisoners in...Why were they here? He opened his mouth but Isaac shook his head and opened the tent, revealing a woman and Tim was at a loss for words. What the hell was going on?

"This is Mohammed Ali his wife," Isaac revealed. "She was carrying a shitload of drugs. Meachum has no idea she's here."

"Sir? What?"

"All you need to know...Is that you need to watch her and keep away from everyone."

And the day got even worse...now he was a babysitter.


	30. Chapter 31

_**Present Day – The Cabin – Bobbie's POV**_

It took a while for Bobbie to calm down. Every nerve in her body felt tense and her hip was aching. Sitting on one of the old, wooden chairs outside on the porch, Bobbie waits for the nerves to leave her body now Isaac had left. She'd seen the car drive away after Isaac said it was all Meachum who was behind it.

Bobbie didn't fully believe him. Let alone give him all her trust.

Johnson had offered to work together. To play both sides but Bobbie had just shook her head and wanted to hit him.

She'd been grateful for Tim's interference between the Captain and her. He'd made sure the man left their cabin after he was done explaining himself. Hell, he even threatened Johnson's wife if the man told anyone about their whereabouts.

Bobbie was surprised by the coldness in Tim's voice when he'd spoken the threat. His blue eyes had glared at Johnson who towered over him and to Bobbie's relief, Johnson left without speaking another word. Left Gutterson and Swagger uncertain about the man's real plans...Was he on their side or on the other?

She'd heard the door open behind her but recognized Tim's light footsteps so Bobbie didn't glance over her shoulder. It was comforting hearing him move around the house. She was used to every sound he made. The comfort she got from him just being there set her mind at ease. Even after being separated for a few years, Bobbie never forgot the safety him being there gave her.

"Thought you could use this," his voice made her glance up, locking eyes with him.

Tim was holding out a blanket before her, his eyes soft when his gaze drops to her finger. The ring was a bit too loose now around her finger but not too much. She wouldn't lose it. The smile playing around the corner of his lips made her heart beat just that bit faster and Bobbie takes the soft blanket from him.

"Thank you," she murmurs, draping the blanket around her shoulders and her smile grew bigger. His scent was all over the fabric and Bobbie closes her eyes to inhale the familiar odour.

"I missed that smile," Tim suddenly said, making her eyes snap open again and look up at him.

He'd moved closer to her, leaning forward with his hands leaning on the rails of her chair. His nose barely touching hers and Bobbie closes the small distance to brush her lips against his. It was a soft, lingering kiss and when she opens her eyes slowly again, his blue ones are looking back at her.

Not noticing Tim raised his hand to brush a strand of hair out of the way from her eyes. The way his eyes travel over her face make Bobbie forget every worry she just had on our mind. The whole world was on hold for her when Tim's lips capture hers again and his hand find hers to entwine their fingers.

The light kiss was deepened by Bobbie when she goes to sit a bit straighter to push herself against him. She could feel the smile on his lips against hers and Bobbie opens her eyes slowly. His eyes are dark, filled with lust with a gentle glint hidden in them. If Bobbie didn't know Tim so well, she would only see the lust in those...but the way both of his hands slowly move down to her hips, she knows there's more emotion behind his caressing.

She helps him by moving her hips up a bit so his hands can lift her up and before Bobbie's fully aware, her legs are circling around him and Tim's carrying her inside. The blanket sliding off her shoulders and forgotten on the porch when the door closes behind them.

Her lips searching for his and Bobbie presses lazy kisses everywhere . On the corner of his lips and his cheeks, travelling down to his neck and grins when hearing the soft groan escaping him. It took him less then two minutes to lay her down on the bed and standing up straight. Eyes are travelling over her body and Bobbie sits up a bit, leaning on her elbows and she lets her gaze wander over him while Tim's taking of his flanel shirt and trousers.

Bobbie can't help biting her bottom lip to the point it almost hurts when he's standing naked before her. Completely forgetting what happened today. Forgetting everything that had happened...For her, there's only Gutterson in this moment. Although, in the back of her mind, all her problems still linger, Bobbie decided to deal with them when the sun rises again.

His hands are under her shirt the moment he leans down to her and Bobbie whimpers feeling the coldness of his fingertips travelling from her stomach to her ribcage. But he makes up for the iciness by pressing small kisses from her bellybutton to the rim of her bra. He stops, glancing up to her with a half grin and he swiftly pulls Bobbie's sweater over her head.

The bra is next...In one handy move Tim unclips it and throws it on the floor. She'd have to look for her clothes later...

Her breathing picks up speed when his lips find one of her nipples, gently licking and sucking them until he gets the desired reaction from her. Arching her back and small gasps escaping Bobbie's lips, her fingers hold on to the sheets beneath her. Her eyes are closed, savouring the feeling of his touch when he travels down again and make a short stop to get rid of her trousers.

It's his turn to be breathless when Bobbie's laying naked before him. Noticing how his eyes get a hungry glint in them, Bobbie feels her cheeks heat up and colour a deep red. She isn't ashamed but the way he's looking at her makes Bobbie feel vulnerable and lustful...Two emotions crashing down on her at once. But there's a third feeling that takes her breath away.

Desire. Desire to have him close to her, to let her fingers trace Tim's muscles ; from his lean arms to his torso and back again. To feel the heat of his skin against hers and to never let go again. She'd been stupid choosing the army instead of him. Bobbie knew she could have had this, him, instead of war, blood and murder. She'd missed him while being away. So much that it hurt her physically and she wasn't able to sleep without him by her side.

Bobbie wasn't aware of the tears streaming down her cheeks until he lays himself on top of her. Leaning on his elbows to support his weight and his hand is brushing her hair. Tim's gentle lips kiss away the few tears and Bobbie turned her head slightly to catch his gaze. His arousal's pressing against the inside of her thigh but he waits.

"Why the tears?" His voice hoarse while his hand searches for hers, bringing it up above her head and entwining their fingers.

They locked eyes and Bobbie searches for words. But she decided to just say what's on her mind, making the tears come faster.

"I missed you," she croaks, bringing her leg up to lean around his waist. The movement also brings his hips closer to hers, touching but not entering her.

Tim smiles, his gaze travelling over her face slowly and he nods while his grip on her hand tightens. As if he wants to keep her in place...to not let her go and that gesture is exactly what Bobbie needs in this moment. To know he's not going anywhere. That he's right here with her.

"I missed you too," he murmurs with a sincere smile, his eyes are filled with emotions. "Don't ever pull that ring off your finger again."

She shakes her head and her tears make place for a playful grin. Lifting up her head towards his ear.

"Are you just gonna lay there or do something?" Her voice is playful and Tim laughs, a warm sincere laugh that fills the bedroom and makes her heart flutter.

When his laugh fades, it makes place for lust and passion again. It takes him only one move of his hips to be inside her. Making her head till back on the pillow and her fingers tighten their grip on his hand. Her lips part to let out whimpers and gasps when Tim moves slowly inside her. His mouth covering her neck in kisses and he whispers her name in the darkness of their bedroom.

Whatever happened next...they'd face it together. Bobbie wasn't planning on leaving his side again.


	31. Chapter 32

Present Day – The Cabin – Tim's POV

Daytime came faster than he wanted. The Sun peeping through the light curtains and Tim cursed in silence. The rays of light shining in his eyes made him move his arms over his face to shield himself from the Sunlight. The grunt escaping him was louder than expected and Tim frowned when he hears a soft chuckle coming from beside him.

Opening one eye and squinting from behind his elbow, Gutterson sees Bobbie standing by the edge of the bed. He stretched one arm while keeping the other over his eyes, hoping to be able to reach for her. But she's standing out of his reach by the left side of the bed.

"Why are you out of bed," he groans, squinting at her from under his arm.

"Because it's past eight a.m, Pork," the playful tone in her voice doesn't go by unnoticed by Tim and he moves his arm away so he's able to look at her. She's wearing his red flannel shirt again with nothing underneath it. And it's hanging loosely around her shoulders, revealing her cleavage and his gaze travels down to her toned, bare legs. She lost some weight, probably because of the whole drama going on, but Bobbie was still beautiful to him.

He turns slowly on his side, supporting his head with his hand and grins. "You wear that shirt better than me. Or anyone else. You should wear only that from now on," he said and is rewarded with a smirk and small pirouette. Tim laughed softly and saw the opportunity to grab her hand and pull her back on the bed and against him.

"Damn you feel cold," he murmurs before pulling the blanket over her legs and hips. Closing his eyes and taking in her scent. "Always dandelions," he whispers against her hair when Bobbie moves herself towards him. Resting her forehead against his chest while his arms curl around her.

He's perfectly content staying there like this ; in bed, Bobbie cuddled up against him and his arms around her. If he could, Tim would shield her from anything.

The peace was disturbed when Swagger moves herself slowly from him after ten minutes. Making Tim open his eyes and frown. "Where you going?"

Bobbie smiles gentle at him and presses a kiss on his forehead before reaching his lips. "Stuff to do. I've got to see if I can trace the bullet to its weapon," she whispers, breaking the magic of the night and morning they shared together. And Tim cannot help but groan but he nods slowly.

"Be right there," he murmurs.

"Take your time," Bobbie grins while jumping out of the bed, "I'll go and cook breakfast."

"Okay," Tim closed his eyes again and hears the door of the bedroom open and close again. Breakfast was a good idea, he thought. He could use some bacon and eggs...And the idea of Bobbie standing in the kitchen with only his shirt on...

His eyes snap open and Gutterson jumps up straight. He's out of bed in less than a second and in his trousers in less than a minute. Swiftly making his way towards the kitchen he finds Bobbie leaning forward on the table with a cup of coffee in hand. The grin on her face caught him off guard. Not only that but the way her cleavage is showing now she's bend over and her hair's cascading down her shoulders, he has to remind himself why he's here.

But Bobbie does that for him.

"I knew you'd be out of bed in no time when I said I was gonna cook," Bobbie said making Tim nod slowly.

"I'm just scared you're gonna burn the house down...," he admits. Glad that Bobbie was well aware she was a bad cook and even worse were her clean up skills. Bobbie Lee Swagger had the habit of leaving the kitchen a mess even when she baked only one egg. Tim still didn't know how she was able to make everything look like a warzone but if he could avoid it, he'd wake up at midnight just to pull a pan out of her hand.

He coughs, clears his throat to take his mind of those legs of hers before moving to the counter. "I'll make something," his voice is still filled with gravel of sleep. He needed to go for a run one of these days...Or he'll get lazy. But his mind wasn't on running or even anything else right now. "You go see if you can find anything from the bullet. I'll join you in a minute," grabbing some bacon out of the fridge.

The kiss on his cheek got him off guard and he glances at her from the side. Her green eyes are smiling with her lips and it seems like forever ago that he saw Bobbie Lee smile like that.

"Thank you," she whispers against his neck while cuddling him.

"No prob, now do me a favour," Tim grins, "Get some trousers on before I decide on something else for breakfast then bacon."

Her eyes widen and Bobbie chuckles. "Fine, I'll go and make myself a bit decent for you Marshall Gutterson. Wouldn't want to keep you away from your bacon."

He almost moans when Bobbie leaves the kitchen area and disappears into the living room. Tim was standing still for a moment, watching down on what he's wearing and realized it wasn't a good idea to bake bacon with only his jeans on. Quickly grabbing one of his tank tops that's lying on one of the chairs.

Baking the eggs and bacon, a fresh pot of coffee, it all didn't take long to make and Tim joins Bobbie in the living room. She's sitting with one of her legs pulled up on the sofa, his laptop before her and she's clicking away. Not even noticing him enter the room, or so it looked like it. But Tim knows better : Bobbie Lee was well aware of every move he did. Sniper Syndrome, they named it a few years ago. He had it too.

Putting the plate down before her and glancing over her shoulder to see what's on the laptop screen. The bullet she found was resting on the table before her, making Tim reach for it and turn it between his fingers a few times.

"This is a self-made bullet," he murmurs, getting her attention.

"Yes, but there more of those," her voice sounds absent while Bobbie scrolls through the page on the screen again. "Apparently there some weirdo's out there who make their own bullets. They look similar. Look..."

Turning the screen so Tim can see and he has to agree with her. The bullets on the pictures had the same similarities then the one he's holding right now. Just a tiny bit longer than most long gun bullets he'd ever held. Heavier. So Gutterson's certain the bullet would've had no problem reaching its destination from that far away. The red paint around the casing was also the same as the bullet he's holding.

"Who makes them," he asks, locking eyes with her.

"Some group...They live in the mountains and make weapons and bullets. They're against everything the government does. They live off the grid,…" Bobbie smiles faintly. "Sounds amazing...Living off the grid."

"Bobbie," Tim's voice wasn't cold or firm, just to get her back on track. "The bullet..."

"Right," shaking her head and taking a large gulp of her coffee. "I should pay them a visit. I'm guessing they'll love to see me coming there. The proof the government isn't to be trusted etcetera etcetera..."

Tim's silent for a moment, bacon and eggs forgotten and he scans her face to see if she's serious. Nothing betrays that Bobbie's joking and he shakes his head slowly.

"Bobbie," he starts slowly, "what if they turn you over the first look they get from you? It isn't because this group declares shit like the government's fake, that they won't turn you in for a reasonable amount of dollars."

"I've got to know who made the bullets. Or who can shoot that far. This bullet is the only thing we've got, Tim."

He thinks about it, knowing she's right and Tim gets up. Pacing the room and he finally comes to a halt before her again. Cupping her face in both her hands and making Bobbie look up at him.

"But I'm coming this time. Just to keep an eye out from a distance."

She doesn't argue with him, which comes as a surprise.

"I want you to come," she says with a nod. "Now, it's a long drive and my face is way too famous. I'll be seen. Even travelling by night is gonna be a huge risk..."

"What are you thinking," he knows she already got a plan and when her eyes sparkle dangerously, Tim goes to sit down before hearing the next words coming out of her mouth.

"I'll need to die first..."


	32. Chapter 33

Present day – Bobbie's POV

"I'll have to die."

He blinked a few times but kept silent. Bobbie had explained the whole plan to him and Tim was looking at her as if she just grew a second head. After a few minutes of total silence, Bobbie took his face in both her hands.

"Bobbie to Gutterson. Hello?"

A look of annoyance crossed his features before he pulled himself away from her hands. Not too far but just enough so her hands fall into her lap again. Gutterson first shook his head, making Bobbie fear for the worst reaction from him to her plan. But the shaking of her head quickly turned into a firm nod.

"Makes sense," he finally said and Bobbie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "But … Bobbie," turning to face her again, "how the fuck are we going to be able to pull this off...?"

She shrugged, letting her gaze wander outside and think for a moment. Her plan was flawed and she still needed to fill in some of the holes to make sure it went perfect.

"The cabin further ahead," she started, her voice picking up when the plan suddenly took a more solid form in her mind, "is it still there?"

"The one that's about to collapse? Yes," the frown between his brows told her he wasn't sure where Bobbie was going with this.

"What if the CIA got an anonymous tip that I'm there. They can blow it up, I die in the explosion."

Tim stared at her again and suddenly got up to grab another cup of coffee.

"One problem, Swagger," he pointed out, "Your hip."

"What about it?"

"All new hips have a serial number. You'll need a prosthesis with the same number. I don't think you'll want to separate with yours?"

Arching a brow while looking at him. "Ha ha," she murmurs. "No, I don't want my hip to go. I still need it," Bobbie fired back. "But you're right. That's a problem...I can ask the surgeon who placed it if he'd want to help. He still owes me."

Tim waited for her to explain with his arms crossed. She sighed and got up too while holding the shirt closer to her body.

"Saved his life once in the field," waving with her hand, closing of the subject. It wasn't worth it to explain further because there wasn't more to say about it.

Bobbie started walking from side to side in the living room. "The serial number," thinking out loud and Tim faded to the background for her. "Maybe he'll want to make a new number for me but I'll still need the official papers. I always need to carry the papers of my hip and identity," explaining it to herself and whoever wanted to hear. "So a new number needs to be linked to me. We'll need a lawyer maybe..."

"Or a paralegal?"

Tim's voice brought her back, making her head turn slowly towards him and catching his gaze with her own. It was her turn to look at him in confusion. Nodding slowly with a frown, Bobbie makes a hand gesture for him to continue.

"A paralegal can do the papers."

"Where do we find one? And who would be willing to help me?"

Tim's eyes carried a sparkle in them, telling Bobbie he's got an idea but not willing to share it or at least is uncomfortable about it.

"I know someone," he muttered between gritted teeth, "but I doubt you're gonna like it..."

He added the last sentence in a whisper making Bobbie arch her brow. Not understanding why she wouldn't like someone...Last time she didn't like a person was when a guy came on too her and didn't take no for an answer.

"Who?" She finally asked because Tim wasn't about to speak up apparently.

"Meghan, she works as a paralegal at the Marshall's office. Maybe she'll be willing to help."

Now it was her turn to look at Gutterson as if he grew a second head, searching her memory for someone with that name but came up empty. Maybe she needed another cup of coffee to kickstart her memory. She opened her lips to speak until Bobbie suddenly had a faint memory of a young woman at Tim's door.

"Ah for Christ sake," she suddenly mutters and chuckled. It wasn't a joyful sound and Bobbie locked eyes with Tim.

"I'm sure she's willing to help if you smile sweetly at her. Maybe she'll make another roast with tater's."

The words came out colder and more bitter than she wanted too. Casting her eyes down to stare at her feet, Bobbie raised her hand before Tim could say something.

"I'm sorry. She didn't deserve that," admitting her jealousy towards the woman. And Bobbie meant it. Meghan hadn't done anything to deserve Bobbie's hateful remarks and the shame coloured her cheeks a bright red.

Tim didn't reply, just nodded slowly and ignored her remark and her apology.

"How are we gonna do this," he just asked instead.

Bobbie shrugged taking another cup of coffee. "I'll go to see in what state the cabin is and talk to Will, the surgeon. If he's on board, the game can start. Maybe you can call Raylan or go to the office to speak to Meghan."

Tim grinned at her and nodded. "Yeah, I'll drive to Lexington today," he replied, already moving toward his bag to pack his stuff. "I'll have to talk to Art regarding my holiday. And haven't heard from Raylan in a few days. He doesn't send because someone could be listening or reading with him."

"Smart cowboy," Bobbie said, her voice light again and her jealousy totally forgotten.

It earned her a warm laugh from Tim.

"Yeah, he has his episodes of being smart. He can be incredibly stupid too," locking eyes with her and dropping his bag. Suddenly, he moves towards her and pulls Bobbie close against him. Making her close her eyes and embrace him. Arms circling around his torso and resting her head against his chest. His heartbeat is calm and Bobbie counts the beats for a few minutes.

Pulling away from her and gazing down at her while Tim lets his hands rest on her shoulders. "I hate to leave you," he murmurs, pressing a kiss in her hair and playfully pulling on the flannel shirt. "Keep it, as I said, you wear it better."

Bobbie smiled up at him and brushed her lips against the corner of his lips. "Thank you," she whispers, "for everything."

Tim nodded and let her go to turn around and go pack. Bobbie did the same, cleaning up the plates first before going to get dressed and pack her stuff. She travelled light and was done before Tim, staring outside the window and frowning.

The weather had turned for the worst. When they woke, the sun was up and shining brightly. Now, in just a matter of minutes, the clouds had come and brought the rain. The ticking sound of the drops on the windows made Bobbie restless and she was biting the nail of her thumb when Tim entered.

Turning to him, he was fully dressed and carrying two bags plus his long gun. He was ready to go and Bobbie felt the knot in her stomach grow.

They walked in silence towards his pick up, not minding the rain cascading down onto them. Bobbie's hair was soaking wet even before they reached the car. Tim quickly dropped his bags before turning to her. His eyes told her what she was thinking.

They shared a long kiss in the cold rain and Tim held her close by resting a hand in her neck.

"I'll see you in a few days, okay?"

Bobbie nodded, didn't speak. Afraid her voice might break.

"Don't do anything stupid," he added, "next time I'll see ya, I'll be speaking to a ghost. But I'll be talking to you."

She had to let him go and her fingers slowly open to let go of his jacket. Crossing her arms before her chest, Bobbie sees Tim driving away and stands there until he's long out of sight and towards Lexington.

Bobbie had to mentally smack herself back before she was able to move and leave the cabin herself. And she hated it because she got the feeling she'd never come back. Hoping it was just her PTSD and negative mind speaking.

If she'd come back...She'd be death to the rest of the world. And she wasn't sure how she felt about the plan but knew they had to go through with it.


	33. Chapter 34

Seven days later – Tim's POV

His breathing was heavy, his mind total chaos. Every time Tim tried to get up, a sharp pain jolted through his torso. His fingers clawed into the dirt underneath him and a grunt out of pain escaped his chapped lips. Every time he even tried to breath, his whole frame ached and Tim fell down on his back again. The pain was too hard, he couldn't get up just yet. His ribs ached and his back made a dangerous clicking sound when trying.

Gutterson took his breaths quick and shallow, hoping the pain would face or at least became bearable so he could get up and find Bobbie.

He closed his eyes for a second when a sharp pain shot through his chest again and Tim curses in agony. At least two of his ribs were broken and he hoped none had pierced his lung. Opening his eyes again, it takes him some time before the treetops around him became visible. His vision wasn't recovered yet from bumping his head against the giant rock behind him.

'Great, probably a concussion too,' he thought.

Only now his head was clearing up and he could hear the screams in the distance. It was more an echo in the distance that reached his ears. That and the crispy sound of burning wood. The scent of fire was the next thing that made Tim try to get on his feet again.

The fire and a sudden flash of Bobbie's face...The last time he got a glimpse of her, she'd been bleeding and trying to get away from the fire that was closing in on her. While Bobbie'd been running, Tim was too far away. Watching it happen through the scope of his long gun. Then everything went black before his eyes.

He gasps while pushing himself up on his elbows, the pain shooting through him again. Sitting up and staring around him, Tim notices the fire's now three metres away from him. The trees were burning...rapidly. And it was spreading like wildfire through the forest. This wasn't supposed to happen. The CIA used the heavy artillery on Bobbie and this wasn't in their plan.

Sitting up became too much when his breathing became painful again. Gutterson knew that when he'd lay down again, he probably wouldn't get up again. The fire too close, the smoke already prickling in his nose. And Bobbie...God Bobbie. Did she make it? Tim had to know, had to find her. No matter the pain he's feeling at the moment.

But he hears his name all of a sudden. A voice echoing through the forest. A woman? He squints his eyes, trying to see someone approaching him but the smoke is getting too thick. Quickly, Tim covers his mouth with his scarf. His hand searching for his rifle when a second voice's calling his name. A man this time. Soon enough, the two voices keep echoing through the trees.

It takes him a few minutes before his fingers cling on to the long gun. And Tim can't help to sigh in relief when his trusted rifle is in his hands again. A mistake because the sigh sends another bolt of pain through him. He can't move anymore so he lays down again with his eyes closed. Thinking about giving up. Why fight the pain if you can just give into it?

'Bobbie...,' those green eyes of hers flash before his vision again. Green orbs filled with tears and pain. Her features were filled with agony and a few drops of blood made their way down her nose to her lips.

"Tim!"

He reaches for her, stretching his hand towards Bobbie who seems to be running towards him. But the vision is blurry, Tim can hardly make out her small frame running through the trees. At first he's relieved...If she's here, running towards him, she must be fine. . .

"Tim! For fuck's sake wake up!"

This time a man's voice makes him open his eyes and Tim's confused seeing Raylan before him. His gaze shift to Raylan's left and he sees Meghan. Explaining the female voice he heard. He frowns, or at least Tim thinks he's frowning.

"Raylan?"

"Yeah, I ain't Bobby," his partner's voice sounded hurried for some reason. "Wake up, we've got to go."

Tim grunts, looking around him and taking in his surroundings again. The fire was close, too close and he takes a few shallow breaths. "Bobbie," he manages to speak out loud before grunting out of pain.

"We didn't find her yet," Meghan's voice came from his right at the same time hands grab him under his elbows. "First, we need to get you out of here."

They pull at him, trying to get him up as fast as possible and Tim can't help but scream out in agony.

"Ribs," he grunts again, "my ribs are broken."

"Shit," Raylan murmured while glancing around them. "I'm sorry," he finally says, making Tim look up at him in confusion.

"Sorry for what?"

"For this," Raylan replied and gathers all his strength to pull Tim up on his feet. Earning another scream from the sniper but at least he could support himself while being dragged away from the fire. Meghan held on to him by the other side and they try to get Tim out of the danger zone as fast as they could.

With every step he takes, it becomes more blurry and dark around Tim's vision. He can hardly hear what Raylan and Meghan are saying to him or to each other. And it takes all of his effort to place his feet on the ground, one before the other. He can't remember the last time he felt like this and made a mental note to never complain about the flu again.

Tim had broken ribs before, in Iraq, but couldn't remember he was in this much pain.

When Raylan suddenly goes a little too fast, Tim almost stumbles over his own feet and its Meghan who supports him so he doesn't fall.

"C'mon Tim," she whispers in his ear, "Bobbie's probably waiting for ya. Don't give up."

He looks at her and tries to smile. Tim remembers again why it was so difficult for him to reject Meghan the way he did...She always smiled, always friendly. And he had to admit, loved those tight skirts around her curvy ass.

But there's only one name that comes out of his mouth before he loses consciousness. There's only one name that will always escape his lips even if he was dying.

"Bobbie..."


	34. Chapter 35

Chapter 33

Present Day - Bobbie's POV

When she was a teenager and in her early twenties, Bobbie Lee Swagger wasn't known to show fear. Hell, fear was something she just didn't know. Not even when there was a burglar in their home when she was twelve or when Bobbie turned 23 and was shipped of to Iraq for the first time. Excited, yes. Fear? No.

But when she ran out of the burning house through the trees and heard the gunshots echo through the forest...her heart was beating too fast, her breathing too heavy...Sweat drops formed on her forehead and the pain of her shoulder and hip shot through her body. But it wasn't the pain that caused these symptoms. It was pure fear when Bobbie noticed it wasn't just the cabin that was on fire.

The trees where Tim was supposed to be were blazing. Even from where she was standing, Bobbie could see the thick smoke rising. Her hand was pressing on the painful place on her shoulder. The wound where she was shot was torn open again, making it bleed and feel raw.

Bobbie tried to keep her thoughts together. Tried to find that part of her that survived the wars she'd been sent too but when she hears gunshots behind her, all Bobbie can do is dive into hiding behind a large tree. And to keep low while making sure to put pressure on her shoulder wound.

Leaning her head against the tree, she closed her eyes and tried to take some deep breaths to calm her nerves. To calm the fear that's threatening to take a hold on her. What the hell went wrong?

Previous events

"Tim, you're amazing," the grin widened around her lips hearing his warm chuckle through her burner phone. Making Bobbie feel the butterflies in her stomach all over again. Wishing he was close to her so Bobbie could pull him against her and kiss his lips.

He had contacted her with the answer she so desperately needed. Bobbie didn't know how but Meghan was on board the whole set up. Tim mentioned Raylan had something to do with pulling her over the edge and from there, it'd been one smooth ride.

The surgeon Bobbie mentioned before, agreed as well. It took some convincing because at first he wasn't willing to help a criminal like her. She hated to to it, but Bobbie reminded him at the time she saved his life. If Bobbie hadn't been there in Afghanistan to shoot the man who was planning on killing the army medic, the surgeon would've lost more then just his leg.

So, after some convincing ; he went along with the plan and handed her a fake hip...With another serial number and Bobbie quickly sent it to Gutterson so Meghan could do the rest. From there, it was just a waiting game. All the pieces were moving towards there place.

Bobbie would wait in the abandoned cabin, Gutterson and Raylan would hide on higher ground ; Tim at the Southside with his long gun, Raylan in the East. Meghan agreed to be more involved and made sure the CIA and Homeland got an anonymous tip about Bobbie's whereabouts.

But something went wrong. The end of the plan worked out just fine ; Homeland thought Bobbie died in the explosion. Bobbie made sure it looked real ; cut of a piece of her hair and placed the fake hip where it supposed to be. An explosion this size would mean nothing would be left of her.

The fact that too many came to show up, gun's blazing and ready to kill everything in their paths, made Bobbie now wonder if it was only the CIA and Homeland showing up. Everything about their attack plan felt wrong. So wrong...The armed men were there to kill on view. Not to arrest her. And that was Bobbie's mistake. She thought it would be the government coming after her...

It wasn't.

The men and women who showed up at the cabin weren't wearing any vests of any government instances. They were all dressed in black and trained.

But now Bobbie was hiding. Not knowing if Tim or Raylan made it. Again her heartbeat sped up to a dangerous speed. The thought alone that Tim might be hurt or worse...

"Swagger?"

Her eyes open and Bobbie listens carefully to see if she's recognize the voice that's shouting her name. A frown around her brows formed when her name's called for a second time.

"That son of a bitch," she huffs, pulling herself up and holding on to her long gun. Making sure its loaded and ready to use of Isaac came any closer.

"Swagger, I know you ain't dead," his voice echoed through the forest. Or so it seemed to Bobbie, that he's yelling her name way too loud. No doubt causing other people's attention come her way. One thing she could do without. Not to mention that was sure Isaac was one of the men who was shooting at her just a minute ago.

"Bobbie Lee...I tried to find Tim but didn't see him. Listen, if you want to get out of here, you'll need to trust me."

"Stop yelling my name, idiot!"

She appeared from her hiding place, an angry look on her face and her hand still pressing on her shoulder wound. Her other hand was hanging loosely next to her body while holding her long gun. Bobbie was standing just two metres from him and even though her shoulder was wounded, her rifle was loaded and ready to shoot Johnson on sight. If he made one wrong move, the others would find his body between the low growth of the forest.

"What do you want, Isaac?"

The man had his hands raised, his gun on safety in his holster as if to prove to Bobbie that he was trust worthy. Bobbie frowned, she knew better to trust him. She never trusted people on first sight, let alone the man before her.

"I want to help, Swagger. Everyone is combing out the woods to make sure its you they found...," he paused, "or at least the pieces left of you."

"I don't need your help," the stubbornness clear in her voice and Bobbie already started walking away from him. Knowing that if he decided to draw his gun, she'd be faster to pull the trigger. Bobbie was very much aware she always been the fastest when it came to guns. One thing she wasn't sure of was if she could handle herself in hand to hand combat with Isaac should that happen.

"I can help you, Swagger. Stop being stubborn. You'll never get out of these woods alive without me."

Silence lingered between them, Bobbie stopping in her tracks but not turning back to face Isaac.

"Don't you want to know where Tim is?"

She wanted to curse him, to shout her hate she felt towards her former superior for mentioning her only weakness... Tim... A sigh escaped her lips before turning around, lips pinched together and her hand gripping the rifle so tight her knuckles turned white.

"How the fuck do you know where he is?"

Her voice is filled with suspicion, glaring at Isaac and waiting for his reply. The man pointed to the West where the main road was.

"Saw Raylan and a girl walking towards an off-road car...supporting a wounded man. Who else can it be?"

"Wounded,…" her heart skipped a beat. "But still alive?"

"He looked bad, Swagger," Johnson admits with a nod, "a grenade fell just a few feet from him. It's a surprise he survived."

Her vision turned black for a moment. Bobbie couldn't help her breathing picking up speed and her grip on the gun softened. But she didn't get the time to dwell on those thoughts when voices suddenly came from behind her.

When Isaac grabbed her arm, every fiber in her body told Bobbie to hit him but the face of Tim in her mind made Bobbie hold back. She turned to him while pulling her arm lose. Glaring at him with rage.  
"Bring me to the main road and show me where the car was," she whispered, locking eyes with the man before her. "We'll have to find Tim."

"He'll be in a hospital by now. You're dead remember?"

Bobbie growled softly, knowing full well Isaac was right. She couldn't be seen anywhere near any public place. Glancing around, hearing the voices of the men closing in, and Bobbie knew she needed to make a decision on where to go and hide. And that she had to bring Isaac along. Not a doubt in her mind that if she left him here, he'd tell the others in a second that she was still alive.

"Fine, let's go home," she murmured agitated, meaning the cabin of Tim not far from where they were. Hoping the men and women hunting her already went there to check it out.

While walking towards the cabin that she called home, her mind wandered to Tim...Hoping he was okay and that she'd be able to see him soon again. Hoping all this shit would be over soon.


	35. Chapter 36

****Present Day -Tim Gutterson**** **'** ** **s POV****

 _ _Beep ...__

 _ _Beep...__

 _ _Beep...__

The monotone sound reaching his ears makes Tim wake up from his sleep. His eyes still closed and a frown between his brows. He didn't recognize the sound. It wasn't his alarm clock. Hell, he never had to use one because his inner clock made sure he was always wide awake before dawn.

Maybe it was his phone?

No, it had a different ringtone and whoever was calling him was stubborn because the sound just kept going.

 _ _Beep...__

 _ _Beep...__

 _ _Beep...__

His right eye twitched...Slowly opening and glancing into the room. The bright light hurting his eyes and Tim immediately shuts them again. The sharp pain bolting through his head made him take a few deep breaths.

'What the fu...,' he thinks. He wasn't in his bedroom at all.

His mind didn't work with him. Trying to remember how he got in this room and if his environment was hostile. Tim tried to ball his hands into fists and that's when the pain hits him.

The sharp pain travelling from his head to his torso. Every time he took a breath his chest hurt and his eyes snap open when memories of Bobbie suddenly flash before his eyes. The pain made his head clear again.

He reaches for the IV in his left arm, while eyes travel around the room and now Tim recognizes the equipment and his surroundings. Apparently he was in Lexington hospital and the annoying beeping sound was from the machine taking track of his heartbeat.

Which was spiking to 130 at this moment.

"Calm down," the man's voice made Tim turn his head to the window. The movement too fast and for a few seconds his vision's blurry. "You're in Lexington hospital and have a few broken ribs. You went into surgery because one of them punctured your lung."

When Tim's vision cleared again, he saw the familiar shape of Raylan's cowboy hat. His coworker moving closer to his bed. It was the first time that Tim saw a look of concern on Raylan's face that was directed toward him.

 _ _Beep...__

 _ _Beep...__

 _ _Beep...__

"Can someone please shut that piece of shit of a machine of? I'm wounded but if it keeps beeping I'm gonna lose my goddamn mind."

"Language, Tim," another voice came from his other side and Tim closed his eyes. Cursing slowly in his head before opening them again while turning his head.

"Art...," his voice is hoarse, feeling a raw pain in his throat and knew that during his surgery he probably had a breathing tube.

His boss nodded and Raylan went to stand next to him. His eyes saying sorry and the man shrugged his shoulders.

"I had to tell him, Tim," his voice is soft, hands disappearing into his jeans. "He's here to help."

Art turned his head to Raylan, already shaking head and rubbing his neck.

"You're an idiot, Gutterson," Art muttered in between breaths, "you could've died on that surgeon's table."

Tim grinned his half smile and shook his head. "There's more to get me six feet down then some broken ribs."

It as meant as a joke but Art suddenly glared at him. "You did something illegal, Marshall Gutterson. You helped a fugitive escape and I'm not even gonna start on all the things that makes you belong behind bars! And you did all of it right under my damned nose."

Tim always was a sarcastic little son of a bitch. He knew that since he was a child and always being one of the smaller kids, he had gotten his fair share of beatings when his mouth was quicker then his mind. Taller kids always picked on him. Not only because he was smaller...Mostly because his Daddy was a beat up guy who didn't do shit. Except getting drunk.

When Tim got home from school with bruises, his Daddy was there waiting for him. Drunk as fuck and ready with his belt. That's when Tim got his second beating of the day. That went on until Tim decided to join the Army. And during that time of his childhood, he grew an armor. And that was his dry humour and sarcasm.

Luckily, when Gutterson joined the Rangers and after that the Marshall's...He tried to keep his mouth shut when he felt that little sarcasm devil whispering on his right shoulder again.

Gutterson knew...this was one of these times that Art didn't need Tim to say anything. Especially nothing funny. So he just looked at his boss and nodded.

"I know," he admits, his pride hurt but his ribs pained him more at this point. And he's trying everything in his might to not just ask where Bobbie Lee was. But he needed to know... Tim just needed the assurance that she was still alive.

"Bobbie Lee?"

Raylan leaned against the frame of Tim's hospital's bed and glanced at Art who raised his hands in surrender. Their boss murmured something about getting a coffee before he'd hear something he didn't want to know and disappeared out of the chamber.

Both Marshall's waited until Art was out of the room before looking at each other again. It was Raylan who finally put the heart machine on silent. Tim had no idea how the machine was called and decided to just call it a piece of shit.

Pain always made him cranky...

Raylan came closer and sat himself on the bed next to Tim, making the sniper frown at the closeness of his co-Marshall. If he'd be able too, he'd move away from him but he couldn't even grin without feeling a sting of pain over his whole body.

"You're being guarded by Homeland," Raylan's eyes pointed at the closed door and Tim suddenly knew why the man sat so close to him. "So am I and Art. They're not sure Bobbie Lee's death. Although they found her hip and DNA , ... etc."

Raylan locked eyes with Tim. "There hasn't been a word or sign," he murmured, "and we're all grounded...for now. At least, until they're sure it was Swagger who died there."

Tim frowned but nodded anyway. Raylan had no idea if Bobbie survived and Tim understood he couldn't find out seeing Homeland was everywhere around them.

"You remember that great roast Meghan made?"

Gutterson arched a brow, shaking his head in confusion. "What the hell? You think I'm hungry at this moment?"

"I mean, that girl can cook. Even better then Wynona...I wonder what she's doing now?"

Raylan stared at him, waiting for the hint to soak in and Tim's eyes widen whilst shaking his head.

"Oh no no, that's the worst idea I've ever heard."

"She can handle herself," Raylan muttered, getting up from the bed again. "Maybe I'll ask her to make one again when I see her at the office."

And his fellow Marshall left the hospital room after saying he needed something to eat and would bring Tim something that was better then the hospital food he would get. Leaving Tim in distress thinking Meghan and Bobbie would meet up.

But he never felt so relieved knowing Bobbie Lee survived the attack. And that Homeland was investigating her death. That meant their plan had worked...

But he wouldn't be able to see her anytime soon and Tim stared out of his window again, pressing the morphine button. The waves of the pain killer flowing into his veins made him close his eyes again. Seeing the smile of Bobbie before him was the last thing he remembered before sleep took him.


	36. Chapter 37

****Meghan's POV - Present day****

Goodness, those new heels were killing her feet. Why did she ever think those red 11 cm pumps were a good idea to wear while going to work all day? Especially a day when she needed to make sure the archives of the legal department were in order. Her feet were burning by the time Meghan enters her apartment in the centre of Lexington. Only ten minutes from the office and court.

She kicked those devil heels off as soon as her door closed behind her and rest her back against the wall next to were her jackets hang. Rubbing her forehead and thinking about Tim in the hospital. She couldn't help the relieve washing over her when Raylan had send her a short message that he'd woken up. More importantly ; Tim Gutterson was back to his former self with that half smirk he almost always carried on that face of him.

Meghan had wanted to call the hospital just to hear his voice but thought the better of it. Her crush on Gutterson was still going strong but she knew when to give up. Tim was too nice to tell it straight how it was but Meghan had seen his face when he thought Bobbie Lee Swagger died back there in the woods. His features told her everything Meghan needed to see...And that was that Bobbie Lee Swagger had Tim Gutterson's heart. And soul...

When Tim and Raylan first came to her with the question if she wanted to help them with some papers, she'd been hesitant at first but looking at Tim, Meghan quickly caved and went with it. So she faked some papers about Bobbie's hip and hoped to catch Tim's attention with this.

But when all shit broke loose in the woods, Meghan quickly knew that there wasn't a way to get Tim's attention the way she wanted. She decided to keep helping them anyway. Because Meghan believed in Bobbie Lee's innocence simply because she trusted Tim. And Raylan. And she wasn't a naive young girl who always wore high heels and tight skirts...Meghan was smart, cunning and didn't back down from a challenge.

When her cat, Charlie, came circling around her legs, Meghan frowned and bend down to grab her tomcat. Petting him on the ears while walking into the dark living room toward the kitchen. Clicking on the light with her elbow while her hands keep rubbing Charlie between his ears.

"Don't you want food, little one?" She mumbles against her cat while putting him down before his bowl. The frown between her brows made room for wide eyes and a swift movement to her knife block.

"Don't," a hushed voice came from behind her in the dark of her living room. "I fed your cat. I come in peace, promise."

From out of the darkness Bobbie's figure slowly came into the light of the kitchen. The sniper glanced around in the small kitchen first before quickly closing the blinds before the small window. "Raylan told me to come here...Well, he told Isaac and Johnson told me so here I am."

Meghan just stared at her, the fear she felt when she realized someone was in her apartment slowly faded as soon as she noticed Bobbie didn't seem armed at all. Eyes travel over Swagger, making sure the other didn't make any sudden moves. As if Bobbie felt her hesitation, she raised her hands slowly.

"Unarmed," Bobbie just said before bending through her knees to pet Charlie who was circling around her legs.

the two women stared at each other ; Meghan from her place at the kitchen counter and Bobbie from the floor. Seeing the sniper playing with her cat like that, made Meghan almost forget Swagger was not to mess with. The woman looked so...normal. Not like the killer the media painted her to be.

Meghan and Bobbie Lee couldn't be more different from each other. Meghan was skinny, taller then Bobbie and wouldn't be seen in a jeans if her life depended on it. Her hair and teeth were perfect and make up on point. Whereas Bobbie was small and toned. Her arms and legs looked strong while her hair was simply tied in a knot and, maybe because of the situation, there wasn't a sign of make up on her face.

Nonetheless, Meghan could see why Tim was so taken with the woman before him. Bobbie looked as if she just lived in the woods for years but she still looked beautiful in her own way. Meghan quickly decided it were those green eyes she had. And they were glaring at Meghan right now. The para legal suddenly realized she hadn't said a word since Bobbie entered the kitchen.

"Wine?"

"Red or white?"

Meghan couldn't help but smile. "Pink..."

She didn't expect Bobbie's laugh to sound so light and when the sniper nodded, Meghan filled two glasses with her favourite wine. As soon as she gave Bobbie a glass, Meghan saw the seriousness in Swagger's eyes. A sigh escaped Meghan's perfect pink lips before pointing at the chairs.

"He's fine," she said and could practically see Bobbie's eyes light up in relief. "He had surgery and is recovering. Most of the Marshall's are being watched by Homeland...That's probably why Raylan send you to me..."

"He didn't tell you I was here?"

"Nah, think he might think as it's a surprise or something."

"I can't go to the hospital?"

The sadness in Bobbie's voice made Meghan look at the woman in a different way. A more softer way then before. The tough exterior of the woman was crumbling down before Meghan and in a second the para legal reached over the table and took Bobbie's hand.

"You can't. Because they think you're death and if you do go to him, you'll bring him and yourself in trouble," Meghan said softly, locking eyes with Bobbie. And in that moment, the word of Tim and Raylan wasn't the only thing that convinced her Bobbie was innocent, it was the gentle smile the woman gave her hearing Meghan's words. "I'll go to him and tell him you're fine."

"Tell him...," Bobbie held back, suddenly withdrawing her hand and taking a large gulp of the wine.

But Meghan knew what she wanted to say, she was a woman too and smiled at Bobbie.

"I'll tell him you love him."

"Thank you, Meghan," Bobbie suddenly stood up from her chair. "For everything you did. I've got no idea how to ever repay you for this."

"Just make sure you're sticking around after all of this is over," Meghan said, her voice a hint colder then before. "Make sure you're not hurting him again."

"I won't," Bobbie replied truthfully.

"What's next on your agenda?"

"I'm gonna follow the plan and try to find the maker of those bullets. I'll keep in touch ... somehow."

And with those last words, Bobbie petted Charlie one last time and left the apartment in silence. Leaving Meghan alone with Charlie and her glass of wine. Staring at the cabinets of her kitchen before getting up and reaching for her phone. Dialing Raylan's number but thinking the better of it remembering Homeland would probably keep track on his phone and conversations.

She'll go to the hospital first thing in the morning instead. Now, she just wanted to get out of her too tight clothes, take a shower and made sure she'd have some spare time to relax on the sofa while watching a soap opera.


	37. Chapter 38

****Present Day - Tim's POV - Lexington Hospital****

He poked the potatoes with his plastic fork and sighed annoyed before throwing his knife and fork down in his plate. Tim had tried one bite and gave up as soon as he noticed the potatoes didn't even taste like potatoes. He'd decided not to even try the meat, or was it fish, lying on his plate covered in something flubby that was meant to be some sort of sauce.

Glancing at Raylan whose sitting on the windowsill staring outside, Tim sighed even louder drawing the Marshall's attention. The man raised a brow and shook his head.

"Sighing ain't gonna change that food into a burger," Raylan muttered, his eyes flickering to the open door of Tim's room. Still heavily guarded by two armed men send by Homeland, Tim noticed a flicker of annoyance crossing Raylan's features. Gutterson followed the man with his eyes and saw him slamming the door closed.

"They take their jobs a bit too serious if you ask me," Raylan shook his head and Tim couldn't help but grin.

"Nah, just because you don't take being a Marshall serious, doesn't mean we don't," Tim fired at him but Raylan just raised a brow.

"You feel better?"

"As if a grenade exploded next to me," Tim countered, moving a bit to lean more on his side and regretting it immediately when the pain hit him again. "At least the morphine helps me to sleep. I'd share but..."

They were disturbed when the door opened, falling silent but both Marshall's let out a breath of relief when Meghan appeared. Her tight dress leaving nothing to the imagination, even Tim could see that but it was Raylan who let his eyes travel over her.

The woman glared at both of them before making her way to Tim, purposefully choosing the farthest side of the door. Startling Tim when she suddenly bends over to kiss him on his cheek.

"She's fine," she whispered. "Told me she went to find the bullet or something."

When Meghan rose up again, Tim locked eyes with her and saw her smile. She was sincere and if the heart machine was still on, everyone in the room knew how fast it was beating when he heard the news Bobbie Lee was all right and alive.

"And loved my cat," Meghan added with a wink making Tim grin.

"I love your cat too," he added and Meghan answered his smirk with one of her own.

"I'll tell Charlie that when I see him," she laughed, glaring at Raylan for a second before sitting down on the only sofa in the room. No doubt to rest her feet from wearing those high heels again.

"How do you do it?"

Raylan broke the silence, making both Tim and Meghan look at him in confusion.

"Do ... what?" Meghan asked.

"I always asked myself how Wynona was able to wear those heels day in and out and you do the same. How do you do it?"

Tim was stunned that Raylan could think of something trivial like this at the moment. He opened his lips to speak up but realized he had no words for it. Not even a sarcastic comment that he could come up with. It was Meghan who broke the silence.

"I've got to go to work. Happy to see you're fine, Tim," she smiled while getting up an before leaving, she turned to Raylan. "How are you able to wear that hat all the time? Day in and out...?"

And with that, she left. Making Tim laugh out loud and hold his ribs when the familiar pain hit him again.

"Goddamn," he muttered, his features painful and when he looked at Raylan, the man his face was amused.

"I like her, she's ... witty."

"I need to get out of here," Tim suddenly spoke up, the nervousness in his chest waiting to burst out of him. He felt locked up, watched and it didn't help his mental state at all. His bed was orientated to the windows instead of the door. He hated not being able to watch the door. He hated not having his long gun with him. He just hated being here and knowing Bobbie was out there.

"You're still healing...," Raylan started but Tim shook his head while throwing of the blankets.

"I really need to get out of here before I go on a murder rampage," he bit back. And he was serious. If they kept him locked up any longer, he'd go insane and only the Lord knew what he was capable of when he'd finally flip out.

"Tim you can't...your ribs and lung..."

"Can heal at home too," he finished, pressing the red button to call one of the nurses whilst standing up. Cursing the hospital robe they made him wear that was loose at the back. Pressing the button again and again until one of the nurses finally decided to show up.

"I want to go home," he bluntly said, already walking towards the small closet in the room. Not even bothering about the fact his ass is out for both Raylan and the nurse to see.

"Sir, you can't. You're still..."

"Let me sign the papers," he glanced over his shoulder, seeing Raylan rub his eyes and the nurse staring at his back. "I'll sign myself out. My responsibility. I don't care. I want to be out of here by dinnertime."

God, he craved some real food and he's only been here two days... The pain was something he could bear although Tim had to admit he didn't feel very good everytime he took a deep breath in. The nurse muttered something about getting the documents and left the room while Tim disappeared into the bathroom to get dressed. Feeling thankful that Raylan made sure there was a jeans and a clean shirt for him to wear.

After half an hour struggling to get in his clothes, Tim signed the documents even though the doctor and surgeon who operated on him, told him not to do it. He knew he was being stubborn. But he couldn't leave Bobbie to her own devices out there. Who knew what she'd encounter next and she's supposed to be death.

Tim knew she could be reckless sometimes. He also knew Bobbie was a master in disguise and would do anything to keep out of sight to anything government related. But still...Something in his gut didn't feel right when he knew Meachum was behind all of this. Meaning it went way up into the CIA and who knew what else. Maybe Homeland was in it too.

Leaving his room, Tim Gutterson turned to one of the Homeland agents. Staring up at him with a smirk.

"You know where I live. Bring me some fried chicken, will you. Then you'll do something good with your time," he muttered before leaving that damned hospital with Raylan bringing him home.

He couldn't help but sigh happily when Tim finally got to lie down on his sofa, Raylan staring out the window and shaking his head.

"Call me when you start to feel bad. Hospital gave some heavy painkillers. They're in the bag on the table. Take a good night's rest and we'll talk tomorrow."

He didn't answer, just nodded and tried to turn on his side. It worked but it took him some time and pain until he was turned. Tim barely heard Raylan leave when he reached for the burner phone on his table. There was only one message, dated two days ago.

 _'_ _ _I hope you're okay. God, I'm so sorry it went wrong. Please be okay. I love you, B.'__

The hour it was sent was right after the explosion happened in the woods, making Tim swallow hard reading the message. Feeling a knot form in his stomach knowing he wasn't allowed to send something back. Or to even call her.

All communication was out of the question now that Homeland was watching him. And probably listening too.

He rubbed his eyes. Feeling desperate to feel Bobbie close to him. Just to know she was fine. Just ... to have her with him. But Tim Gutterson knew it would take a while before they'd be able to be together again.


	38. Chapter 39

****Present Day - Bobbie's POV****

Entering the facility in Southern Kentucky wasn't hard. For a rebel movement against the Government, the Black Aliases didn't have loads of security running around. From where she was standing, Bobbie could already see most of them were youngsters. Probably driven by the thoughts they could change the world. That what they did could harm the government.

But the fact stayed the same. They were just criminals playing around with firearms and self made bombs.

If Bobbie Lee didn't need to be here, she wouldn't. She hated people like them. Harming innocents just to prove their point that the government was corrupt. Which it was, Bobbie knew that now, but the way to make the government crumble down was not this one. Not that of the Black Aliases. Not that of any criminal group.

She could also see that most of there firearms were old and cheap. Making her doubt she came to the right place.

After some thinking, Bobbie had put aside her doubts that plagued her mind, hid the motorcycle from Donna underneath some low growth and entered the domain. She even left her long gun with her motorcycle, not wanting to risk the weapon being taken. Instead, Bobbie Lee carried a Glock that she borrowed from Isaac. Well, borrowed might be the wrong word to use.

Staring at her left, up the hills and Bobbie squints her eyes. In the distance she can see the reflection of Johnson's long gun.

'Idiot,' she thinks and curses. The man didn't even take the time to see where the sun came from. Probably certain that the Black Aliases didn't pose a threat. And that, Bobbie concluded, was the biggest problem of Isaac Johnson. Always underestimating people and thinking he was the best. Captain Isaac Johnson was a great sniper and had been a great soldier to have your back in the War, but he always had been a little arrogant. And Bobbie Lee always thought one day it would be his downfall.

"Oi, you! The fuck you think you doing uhu!"

She holds back raising a brow, or even laugh out loud, when Bobbie hears one of the rednecks approaching her. She'd been spotted sooner that she thought. Raising her hands slowly in the air, keeping her Glock hidden behind her back, tucked away in her jeans while turning around slowly to face the guy.

"Hold on," her voice calm, features neutral. "I'm looking for the man in charge of this ... operation," she added the last word in doubt, not sure how to call a bunch of rednecks on the brink of being terrorists.

"Really now huh?"

The man was wearing a hat, making it impossible to see his face because it was covered in the shade. But Bobbie noticed he was a bulky guy ; broad shouldered and close to six feet four. She doesn't react or even flings when the man suddenly closes the distance between them in just a two strides.

Adrenaline shoots through her when the redneck reaches out for her and Bobbie takes a step back while lowering her hands. Raisin a brow and glaring at him. "The hell do you think you're doing?"

The man smiled. Because he was so close to her now, Bobbie Lee could see he was missing a few teeth and she couldn't help but look away for a second when his breath hit her face. It might've been early midday but this guy didn't mind a sip of a whiskey bottle before noon apparently. Or maybe the whole bottle...

"Look, puppet," he grinned, "You're at the wrong address. How'd ya get in eh?"

When he reached for her again, Bobbie took another step back. Raising a finger in the air and her eyes widen slowly while looking at him. "Listen Bubba," her voice stone cold, "if you take one more step, you'll be kissing the ground in less then two seconds."

The laughter reaching her ears then send a shiver over her spine. And sure enough, the guy thought it a good idea to lay his hand on her shoulder.

Now Bobbie Lee Swagger was listed in the top five of best snipers in the world. And sure, her sniper skills were great but no one knew that she was and always had been a great fighter when it came to hand-to-hand combat. Although she had the Glock ready to use, Bobbie didn't want to kill the man before her.

She'd killed more then enough people already and couldn't stand the thought of one more dead man on her list. There wasn't any room in her mind no more, the nightmares were already taken by the many kills she'd done in name of her country.

She heard him mutter something before his heavy hand landed on her shoulder.

'Perfect,' she thinks before lashing out at him in one swift movement.

Bobbie grabs his wrist with one hand while the other quickly pushes against his shoulder. One of her legs simultaneously moves forward so that she can hook her foot behind his right knee.

The man didn't have the time to react. Before he knew it, he was lying face down on the ground. Face in the sand while Bobbie made him squirm by pulling his arms towards her.

"I'll ask again," she snapped. "Where's the redneck in charge of this shit?"

Her body stiff from the adrenaline rushing through her. That and the rage made her see red before her eyes. If Bobbie gave into that anger, she'd easily put a bullet through that head of his right now. She simply hated being touched by someone she didn't know.

Hell, Bobbie Lee wasn't even a hugger with people she did know!

"Let him go," a man's voice made her gaze travel from the ground to her right side.

A frown settled between her brows seeing a dozen men, or more, who were heavily armed staring at the scene before them. Bobbie couldn't help it but she calculated her odds. Eventually deciding she didn't stand a chance and remembering she was here on a mission. Fighting everyone here, wouldn't help her cause.

So, she let the man go. Raising her arms slowly in the air again while tilting her head a bit to the side while Bobbie's eyes follow 'Bubba' getting up and running to his friends. A look of pure amusement settled on her face and the feeling of victory danced in her stomach.

'Focus dammit,' she can practically hear Tim's voice in her head. Pulling her back to reality, which he used to do all the time when her arrogance got away with her again.

"If this is your security," turning her face back to the group, "I'd replace him."

Her eyes travel over the group, trying to figure out if their leader was somewhere between them. But it was the sound of the guns clicking that made her raise her hands a bit higher. And hold her tongue too. Apparently, this bunch had a short fuse and best not to be cheeky with people armed like this. And stupid.

"C'mon now boys, don't ya'll know the famous Bobbie Lee Swagger?"

A woman's voice broke through the air and Bobbie squints her eyes a bit while the group of men slowly separate to make room for a small figure walking towards Bobbie Lee.

The woman wasn't tall, maybe the same size as Bobbie, but she was wearing heavy body armor and was armed with a long gun strapped on her back. Making Bobbie Lee blink a few times before thinking the stranger was an idiot. No sniper would ever wear his or her long gun like that. Except if it wasn't loaded.

When the female walked closer to her, Bobbie noticed the knives strapped around her hip and no doubt there was one hidden in her boot as well.

'Amateur,' Bobbie thought. This was all for show and she'd be able to floor this woman before the leader would be able to click any of her knives loose.

But the woman smiled, a big grin, showing her crooked teeth when she finally stood before Bobbie.

"So, Bobbie Lee, there's a big bounty on yer head ya know? Tell me, whatcha doing here? We can use the money."

And before Bobbie was aware, the leader grinned when two men grabbed Bobbie from both sides.

"Speak," the woman told her, "why shouldn't I collect that money for ya?"


	39. Chapter 40

****Tim's POV - Seven years ago****

When he entered the bar, the heat hit him in the face and took away his breath for a moment. Tim stood still by the door for quite some time, doubting if he'd enter the bar anyway. It was already late and he could use some sleep. But instead, his comrades wanted to come here to drink cold beers and hopefully go back to their barracks with a girl on their arm. Tim couldn't blame them for wanting company for the night.

Seeing the crowd gathered in the rather small establishment, Gutterson knew why the bar was so uncomfortable warm. The heat in Afghanistan was already close to unbearable and so many people in such a little space didn't help things. He was inside for only a minute and sweat started to form on his forehead when Matt and Dave laughed loud, making his head turn to his mates.

"Beer?"

Matt asked, not waiting for an answer and disappearing into the crowd. Tim felt too warm and the place felt too small. He needed to breathe in deeply a few times while looking around through the crowd. All soldiers, men and women.

But his eyes find one figure at the bar. And he'd recognize that frame with those curves everywhere. Tim only saw her once and back at camp, she was wearing her sniper uniform with a cap. She just returned from some mission and was dirty as hell but Gutterson his memory didn't fool him. Now, she was bend over the bar to order something, hair loose around her shoulders and her uniform made place for a jeans and white top.

She was sweating too ; he could see the wet spots on her tank top but when the woman turns her face towards him, Tim can't hold back the smirk forming on his lips. It was indeed Bobbie Lee Swagger ; commander in charge from the Punishers squad and one of the best snipers the U.S had stationed here. Her reputation proceeding her wherever she went but nobody ever told him about the beauty she was.

When her gaze meets his, Tim his smirk grows wider. He had no clue if she remembered him. They haven't even met yet except shared a glare at each other the other day. But a smile appeared, lifting the corners of her lips and making her bright green eyes sparkle with playfulness.

The thought of wanting to leave, disappeared immediately when Bobbie Lee suddenly made her way towards him. The swaying of her hips in those jeans make Tim take a deep breath in to relax himself. He couldn't help to feel his heartbeat speed up a bit.

"Gutterson right?" Her voice soft, gentle almost when Bobbie Lee stops in front of him, holding a bottle of cold beer in her hand.

He nodded and took a step closer to her so he can hear her better of the sounds of the people talking and the music being played.

"Bobbie Lee right?" he countered and deserved a smile from her.

"Yeah, saw your name standing by the Snipers. You're known for your aiming skills," she murmured just loud enough for Tim to hear. "How good are you in Pool?"

Tim grinned while looking around in the bar, spotting four pool tables at the back and one was free. He shrugged when his eyes travel back to Bobbie. "I'm not bad," he admitted. Back in Lexington Tim used to go drinking every weekend, or well... twice a week at least, and he always played pool with his buddies back at home. He wasn't the best, but he wasn't terrible either.

Either way, there wasn't a chance in hell he was gonna say no to her invitation.

Tim followed her, walking behind her towards the tables and noticed the looks the other men were giving him. He couldn't help feeling great about this. Like Bobbie Lee talking to him was a victory the others didn't achieve yet.

He was lost in thoughts when Bobbie suddenly offers him the chance to start the game. Tim smirked.

"You sure? You don't mind losing?"

The smirk that appears on her face makes Tim Gutterson feels his cheeks heat up. Something that never happened. Especially when she bends over the table a bit, giving him a clear view of her cleavage.

"I don't lose, Pork," she said making him laugh out loud.

"Cocky, but okay. Let's do this," giving the first shot against the ball. "If you win, you can call me Pork. If I win, you're never calling me Pork again."

Tim learned when he enlisted in the army rangers that 'Pork' was a nickname the teachers gave to their apprentices. Usually used for snipers or their spotters. It meant that someone still needed to learn a big deal before reaching the skill of the teacher.

The balls scatter around the table multiple times and they shared stories from back at home. Apparently Bobbie Lee was born in Portland, even went to high school there before moving around in the Southern part of the U.S. She was 24 when she enlisted in the army. 27 when she went on her first mission and now, four years later, she was standing here with Tim Gutterson.

"What are your plans when your done here," she asked, pulling him out of his thoughts and he glances at her.

Bobbie was standing beside him, cue in hand and bending over again. Only the black ball was left and she was aiming for it.

"Wanted to go back and teach my old man a lesson," he replied truthfully, making her glance up at him.

She shrugged before shooting the last ball in the right pocket.

"We all have parental issues I suppose...," she murmured before grinning wide.

Positioning herself between the table and him, Tim could now feel her warmth radiating against him.

"Seems that I won the game...pork," she whispered in his ear, making him swallow hard to get rid of the lump that's forming in his throat.

"Are you flirting with me," he grinned when she looks up at him with those big eyes of hers.

"Ah, a girl can have her fun right? Even in this shithole in the middle of Afghanistan," shrugging her shoulders and her hand wants to reach for the fresh bottle of beer she just ordered.

But one of the soldiers standing close by reached for it first, making her head snap to her left.

"Oi, idiot," Bobbie snapped, "that's mine."

The man, obviously shitfaced drunk, smirked at her while shaking his head.

"Whatcha gonna do girlie? It's mine now, go get another."

Tim was ready to speak up, to intervene when Bobbie suddenly moved away from him and lashed out. Her hand grabbing the wrist of the soldier, pulling it down against the pool table and making him grunt out in pain.

Gutterson's eyes widened slowly while his smile only grew.

"I said it's mine, asshole," her voice cold while letting the man go. He cursed something at her before giving her the beer and removing himself from the both of them.

"You can handle yourself," Tim muttered with a grin, "I like that."

Bobbie Lee looked at him then, her gaze scanning his face and Tim felt watched. As if she's trying to read him, trying to gauge if he was telling the truth the whole night. About where he came from and why he was here.

And it surprised him when Bobbie Lee suddenly presses her lips against his in a hungry kiss. It takes him only a second to reply, his arms circling around her hips and pulling her closer to him.

"Let's have some fun," she whispers against his lips while glancing up at him.

"I'm all about fun," was all he could bring out when she grabs his hand and walks out of the bar with him.

His head couldn't wrap around the fact Bobbie had only eyes for him that night. And several years later, Tim would still ask her sometimes what it was that made her walk over to him that night. Her reply would always be the same.

"It was the sadness in those blue eyes of yours," she would say. "And the way you never even touched me without asking first."


	40. Chapter 41

****Present Day - Bobbie's POV****

"So," Bobbie sighed, tired of the lingering silence between the two of them. "Did you make a decision or do you need a day or two to think about it?"

Her voice drips of sarcasm and impatience. After two men jumped on her and restrained her from running or using any weapon, Bobbie was escorted to a small shed on the other side of the camp. It was an idiotic decision, really, because she was able to see everything while they walked her to the shed.

Bobbie saw that most people her were indeed youngsters. The older men, and women though there weren't many, were the ones commanding the younger ones. They had weapons. Loads of them, but as far as Bobbie Lee could tell, the weapons were old and she could see most of them weren't used to use a gun, let a alone a long gun.

So she'd started to doubt herself for coming here. Maybe the lead was wrong? Maybe someone else made the bullets? Maybe...

Too many questions, too little time. Especially now that she was bound to a wooden chair and the leader of this clumsy little pack stared at her. Bobbie raised a brow. Knowing she didn't get an answer yet and starts tapping her foot a bit. Where the fuck was Isaac Johnson and why didn't he shoot someone here yet?

"Are you alone?"

Finally, the woman spoke and Bobbie held back from rolling her eyes.

"No, I brought Homeland and the Marshall's," she snapped, "because we're all best friends at the moment."

The next second, her vision blurred and a hot pain seared through her face. Her cheek tingled and Bobbie was surprised one of the men dared to hit her. She shot a glare in the man's direction before turning back to the leader.

"You're a hypocrite," she spat out and flinched a second when the tall guy moved closer to her again. But no pain came so Bobbie Lee turned her attention back at the woman before her who was now sitting down before her. So close she could practically smell the sweat and perfume on her.

"You're saying you're against everything government related but when it comes to money you're hesitating of turning me in," she finished her sentence.

Slowly a grin appeared on the woman's face and a nod was given.

"I see your point," her voice softer then before, but Bobbie noticed her eyes were just as cold as a second ago. "Tell me, Bobbie Lee, why are you here? Think we can hide you or protect you? What is it that you want from us?"

Bobbie doubted to tell her anything but she also realized they wouldn't hesitate to kill her or worse, deliver her at the front step of Homeland if it came to it. She bit her under lip, gnawing it until it hurt and almost bled before tilting her head a bit to the left.

"I want to join you," she said. "I want to be part of the Aliases."

Silence again, making her sigh in annoyance and irritation.

It was a small head till from the leader that made the two men leave the shed. And Bobbie couldn't help her heart beat speeding up and her throat became dry. She wasn't scared to die but she sure as hell didn't want to die at the hand of some wannabe rebels.

"What can you offer us?"

"Do you know me at all?"

The woman laughed loud, her head tilted back before her face turns serious again and she moved a bit towards Bobbie Lee again. "Bobbie Lee Swagger, born in Los Angeles, moved to Kentucky at the age of eight. Enlisted in the Army, got send to Afghanistan at age 27. Now being hunted by the Government for killing the Ukraine President and attempted murder on our President. If they catch you, Miss Swagger, you're getting the needle even before you can think about a second appeal."

Bobbie frowned but stayed silent.

"And not to forget ; one of the five greatest snipers in the world."

That was it, that was what Bobbie wanted to hear. A grin spread on her face while Bobbie leaned a bit forward, as far as her binds let her at least.

"I can teach you all how to shoot properly," she murmured, making the woman raise a brow.

Bobbie smirked, glancing outside the small window towards some men and children playing with some guns.

"I saw your men aren't the smartest bunch...I can help you. Train them in hand - to - hand combat and sharpen their shooting skills. Especially the kids."

The leader kept looking at her making Bobbie think that if she isn't the brightest herself. If she's smart, the woman would take her offer although teaching kids how to shoot wasn't something Bobbie was found of. It was only a lie after all. ... She'd never put a gun in a child's hand.

And where the fuck was Johnson? He'd supposed to be her back up and he was nowhere to see or hear.

"Fine," the woman finally answered, loosening Bobbie's ropes around her wrists and leading Bobbie outside the shed.

Although, Bobbie wasn't in there for a long time, her eyes burned when she saw the sunshine and it took her some minutes to let her eyes adjust. Once Bobbie saw everything clear, her head turns towards the hills where Isaac should be. But this time, there wasn't any sign of him. No flash of light from his scope, nor any movement she could see from where she was.

It could only mean that he was hiding better. Maybe he saw her getting caught and decided to change his position. Maybe...too many maybe's were involved here. And in that second, Bobbie Lee wished that Gutterson was the one having her back and not Johnson. At least Gutterson she could trust. She was still doubting about Isaac.

"So, I thought you came alone?"

Amy spoke up, the leader had murmured her name while escorting Bobbie outside, making Bobbie's head snap into her direction. Again, men had gathered around Amy, holding their fingers on the trigger of their guns and this time Bobbie Lee did roll her eyes.

"I am," she said, crossing her arms before her chest. Getting tired of this and thinking of a way to get out of here as soon as possible. This wasn't worth it. The bullet wasn't worth being here surrounded by idiots carrying weapons.

"Then who the hell is he?"

Bobbie Lee didn't need to turn her head to know they captured Isaac. She did turn her head however and tried to keep her face as neutral as possible seeing the man being dragged towards her. Bobbie shook her head.

"I don't know, who is he?"

She couldn't help but smirk seeing Isaac's features. Apparently, he'd been hit on the back of his head seeing the dried up blood in his neck and collar. She felt Amy's eyes on her back, burning and waiting how she'd react.

Bobbie quickly knelt before Johnson, her features cold while her hand disappears into the pocket of his leather jacket. Swiftly picking his wallet out and turning around on her heels. Flipping the wallet open and showing the badge of Homeland. Bobbie Lee grinned wide.

"I've got our first target for gun practice," she threw the wallet to Amy who looked at the badge and then back to Bobbie Lee.

"You're bad," she laughed and cocked her head to the right, "let's go then. I'll go get our best shooter."

"Good," Bobbie replied, "I'll go and tie up this guy then."


	41. Chapter 42

****Present Day - Tim's PoV****

"Fuck this…"

"Language!"

He glanced into the direction of his mother who was busy in the kitchen with something. Tim groaned. He was in pain, his mother was here and no word from Bobbie since days.

All of these things made his mood dark en grumpy. Staring before him to his wall in the living room, he sighed loud.

"Sorry ma,"he muttered too silent for her to hear and not really meaning the words.

"What did ya say?"

"Nothing."

Silently cursing Raylan for calling his mother and of course, she came in just a matter of a day to take care of her 'boy'. And Tim was grateful but also restless. And everytime he sighed, every time he was too silent, his mother was by his side. Worried and asking hundreds of questions at once. None of them Tim answered. He just waved her worries away.

Until now.

The elder woman walked into the living room, opening up the curtains and making Tim squint his eyes.

"I made you some tea," she murmured, her grey hairs sticking out of her bun making her look older then she really was. Something Tim knew was his Dad's fault for being an ass to her. His mom had a rough life until he died, and suddenly guilt gnawed at his insides. Making him look at her when she put the cup down before him.

"Ma, you don't have to stay here. You look tired. Maybe go home for a few hours. I can handle myself."

She glared from him to the cup of tea and back. Shaking her head slowly and pushing the cup a little closer to him. "Drink," she ordered, making Tim sit up straight and he knows its easier to obey her in this case.

Silence. Except for the slurping of the tea, there wasn't any sound in the house. His mom kept looking at him with those blue eyes of hers, trying to read him. Her eyes were curious. Making Tim put down his cup, he never was a fan of tea, and look at her.

"What?"

"How's Bobbie?"

Tim stared at her before leaning back against his sofa. His eyes slowly avoiding her gaze and shaking his head in frustration.

"Raylan?"

His mother nodded.

"He told me," she admitted. "Is she okay?"

His mother took a liking to Bobbie since the first time she met her so many years ago. And so did Bobbie, having a bad childhood with her parents, Bobbie adopted his mother as her own. His mother didn't mind. She always wanted a daughter after Tim but wisely decided it wasn't the best idea to have another child with that husband of hers.

And the times Tim's mom mentioned having a grand child would be the most amazing experience at her age, sometimes made Bobbie feel the pressure of having a kid but they never argued about it. Bobbie just nodded but Tim knew that his mom would be waiting until Hell froze over because neither of them wanted a child of their own. Not after what they saw during the War. And what happened to children caught in the middle. He knew Bobbie still had nightmares about it. So did he...

"Tim, where did you go?"

His mother's voice brought him back to the present and he grinned when looking at her.

"She's innocent."

"Of course she is," his mother stated, almost offended that he thought she'd think bad of Bobbie Lee, "that girl is the best damn sniper. She wouldn't miss the President."

Tim laughed loud, causing pain to his ribs but the painkillers did their work great. The pain was numb this time, far away.

"She is," silence lingered before Tim his eyes went to his window. Staring into the garden, remember a summer when Bobbie was in shorts planting some flowers and wearing sun hat. She'd turned to him with one of her rare smiles.

Turning his head to his mom again Tim nodded. "I don't know where she is, ma," he admitted, "or if she's fine."

"Bobbie's always fine," she murmured, leaning back on the one seat sofa.

 _'_ _ _No she isn't.'__ He thinks. Tim can understand someone who doesn't know Bobbie like he does thinks Bobbie Lee is always doing great. But underneath it all, was just a woman who was scared losing the little things she had left in life. The War in Afghanistan ruining her mental state even worse. She was scared of the dark, he knew. He was the one that held her when Bobbie woke up screaming and kicking. More then once Tim had a bruise somewhere and she felt guilty the next day seeing it.

And Bobbie was scared of being left behind. Insecure when it came to her body. She had flaws. Just like anyone else. Like her arrogant attitude that came with being the best in her profession. Or how she loved to throw things at him when angry but missing her target on purpose.

But also how Bobbie could look at him as if he was the only thing that mattered to her. How he could glance at her and she'd understand him without speaking a word. The way she was swayed of her feet and pudding in his hands when Tim kissed her neck.

Fuck...he missed her.

It wasn't his mother that brought him back out of his reverie. It was the knock on the door and the door opening that made Tim sit up again. Staring down Raylan who entered and for once took his hat of when he saw Tim's Mom.

"Melody," he greeted the woman with a nod and then cast a serious look at Tim.

The woman took this as her sign to leave for the kitchen again, murmuring something about making fresh soup and chicken with rice.

Raylan clearly waited until Melody was out of hearing range before sitting next to Tim.

"Meghan got a message," he whispered, his eyes on the door leading to the kitchen.

"What?"

Panic rose in Tim's stomach and if he was able to, he'd be standing up but the pain was still there. His painkillers not tough enough to block everything out.

"Don't panic. She's fine," Raylan glanced at him sideways, "but she's gonna shoot Johnson. She's with the Black Aliases. The criminal group."

"What?"

Confused he looked at his co-worker and shook his head slowly. It must be the painkillers and he didn't understand Raylan right. That must be it. Right?

"Repeat," he stated.

Raylan wiped his forehead and remained silent. Confirming that Tim had understood it correctly. Without further thinking, he got up and bit the inside of his cheeks when the pain hit him. Slowly walking towards the door opening leading to the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

Raylan and his mother asked in unison, making him glance over his shoulder as if they just posed the most stupid question ever.

"I'm going to find Bobbie."

"You won't be able to safe Johnson. By the time you get there, she probably put three bullets in his head from hundreds of miles."

Tim sighed, his hand holding onto his ribcage, trying to numb the pain by putting pressure on it.

"This isn't about Johnson. I had the Black Aliases as a case two or three years ago Raylan. They're murderers. Insane. Their leader, Amy, is a psychopath."

Tim was already halfway upstairs when his cellphone went. Caller ID telling him it was Meghan and he answered the call slightly out of breath.

"Don't do anything stupid," she said through the phone. "Bobbie Lee would kick your ass if something happened to you."

He couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, I know. But I'd like her to still be there to kick my ass."

Silence...

"I'll be fine Meghan," he finally said while reaching his room.

"She better be fine too," Meghan said before hanging up.

Tim threw his phone on the bed, walking to his closet and taking his long gun. This was gonna end. And it was gonna end soon because his gut was telling him Meachum was behind the Black Aliases. They had to be related somehow.

But now, he needed to drive five hours and hope that Bobbie Lee was still alive when he got there.


	42. Chapter 43

****Present day - Bobbie Lee POV****

Her scope was pointed directly at Isaac's forehead while lying in the dry grass with Amy. Bobbie's staring at the face of Johnson. He's sweating, knowing full well it was Bobbie whose aiming for a one-kill shot. Bobbie Lee tied him up to one of the bigger trees in the distance and then walked away with Amy. Letting the leader of the Aliases choose the distance they wanted to start shooting practice.

Now, Bobbie was surrounded by youngsters who knew who she was and were in awe. Well most of them anyway. Some thought they would beat her at shooting and were loud about it. It made her stare them down but one of the boys met her glare. He was wearing all kinds of weapons ; knives, guns and a machete.

 _'_ _ _A loose canon,'__ Bobbie thinks when she sees him beat one of the others until he gets the Swiss blade from him.

But now, she had to shoot Isaac Johnson to proof he wasn't with her. And until a few days ago, Bobbie would've loved to put a hole in that too large forehead of is...Now, her finger was slightly trembling on the trigger. Uncertain...Her brain trying to come up with a solution that could spare the man's life.

"So, what's the hold up eh?"

Amy's voice coming from next to her but Bobbie didn't look away from her scope. She slightly shrugged her shoulders.

"Thinking where to shoot him. He made my life miserable," she said, being honest about the last part.

"Well, don't take to long. Ya gotta show the kids how to shoot. Not how to think," Amy snapped at her.

Bobbie bit her bottom lip. The feeling of wanting to punch the woman in the face grew by the second and this time Bobbie did look away from her scope and glared at Amy.

"First lesson," her voice cold, eyes even colder, "don't ever...I mean ever rush a sniper. There is more to it then just pull the damn trigger."

Glancing over her shoulder towards the youngsters. "Like, contemplating its actually a life your taking. A father, mother. A son or a daughter of someone...," she noticed the looks in some of their faces. Seeing the doubt forming in their features but most of them only grinned or smirked at her. Shrugging their shoulders. Making Bobbie bit her tongue until it bled. "They had lives!"

Her voice loud and Amy rests a hand on Bobbie's shoulder.

"PTSD hun?"

Bobbie turns her head towards the woman whom she already loathed even though they only knew each other for a few hours. This woman knew nothing about PTSD. She was an amateur. A wannabe veteran but she never went to war. Not a real war. That redneck didn't see children burn, didn't see entire villages being wiped out by one bomb.

Amy never had flashbacks, never had the feeling she was being choked by her own memories.

Bobbie had enough and snapped.

Throwing the long gun away and standing up making Amy do the same. In just a second Bobbie was right before the woman and looking down at her.

"You," she sneered, her hands balled in fists, "are nothing more then a murderer. You think you're a Sniper. But you ain't got shit on me."

Amy smirked, her eyes darting from Bobbie to her men. A simple shake of her head made them come to them and grab Bobbie Lee by her shoulders and arms. Knowing full well that kicking and screaming wouldn't do her any good, Bobbie remained calm while her eyes are glued on Amy.

The woman just sighed, her fingers playing with a knife hanging around her belt before clicking it loose and pointing in the distance towards Johnson, whom, if you didn't know he was there, you wouldn't be able to see him.

"You never were gonna shoot the nigger were ya?"

Bobbie shivered hearing the expression but decided to not open her mouth about it.

"I was," she lied, an idea popping up in the back of her mind. It was a small guess but she had to take the risk because Bobbie knew she'd soon disappear into one of those sheds and what'll happen then...she didn't dare to think about it yet.

"Proof it. And don't miss," Amy said, a small nod towards the men to let Bobbie go.

Bobbie nodded before grabbing the long gun again and goes to lie down in the dry grass. A second later, she had Johnson in her scope. . . She had one shot. One chance. And she couldn't miss.

And for the first time in forever...Bobbie Lee Swagger was nervous to pull the trigger.

But she did. The shot was heard once Bobbie released the trigger. It didn't take long to hit the mark but her heart stood still once Bobbie didn't see any movement anymore in the distance.

Did she hit him? Was he dead?

Bobbie Lee's heart stopped for mile-second but a big smile appeared in her lips when she saw Isaac Johnson getting up. He started running, sig sagging through the trees so he was a hard target.

She sighed relieved. It was a difficult shot but Bobbie managed to hit the knot in the ropes that kept him bound up. And she knew very well that Isaac would know she let him go. Hoping with all her heart, he's gonna get back - up. Hopefully Raylan and the full on Marshall squad! With Tim leading the way with his long gun.

Hearing the men before seeing them, Bobbie raised her hands while dropping the gun in her hands.

"I'm no murderer," Bobbie murmured making Amy laugh loud.

"Oh Bobbie...," patting Bobbie's cheek with her hand, patronizing her, "I know because you're not the one who killed the President. But the Russians are grateful for it though. They'd been dying to get rid of the Ukraine moron for a while."

Bobbie her eyes widened and she tried to get loose out of the men firm grip. Anger with a flash of hope filled her body and making it tremble because there was no way she could escape three body builders.

Amy her smile was evil and her hand dropped from Bobbie's cheek to ball into a fist. Bobbie doubled when the fist was planted in her stomach but she quickly rose up again.

"Who?" Was all she asked after a coughing fit.

Amy came closer to her, lips towards Bobbie's ear and a shiver went through Swagger's body when she heard the name that Amy whispered.

Her face paled when Amy looked at her again.

"Was it Meachum? Was it him who gave the assignment?"

Amy didn't reply, just snapped her fingers and Bobbie was led away by the men towards the back of the property. A large shed came into her vision and she glanced over her shoulder. Seeing Amy follow them and Bobbie looked at one of the men escorting her.

"Why so far away from the rest?"

One of the big men turned his head towards her.

"Amy doesn't want the children to hear your screams," was all he said before throwing her into the dark shed, making Bobbie crawl on her knees towards the small ray of sun entering the room through the wood.

Pulling her knees up and staying in the light, she lets her head rest on her hands. She feared the dark and it made her tremble.

For the first time, Bobbie hoped Isaac got away...

And not for the first time, she hoped to see Tim again.

 _Two miles from where she was being held captive, Isaac Johnson made a phone call. One that wasn't needed because Tim Gutterson was only two hours away from the Black Aliases. After Isaac's call, Tim made sure to contact Raylan. Who in his turn, contacted Art. And without Bobbie knowing it, the full Marshall's office in Lexington, including Meghan, was on their way towards her._


	43. Chapter 44

****Present Day - Tim's POV****

The call from Isaac came unexpected. When Tim saw the number appearing on his screen, he didn't doubt to answer it. The hurried voice of the man on the other side of the phone made Tim trying to calm Isaac down first because he couldn't follow shit that Isaac was saying. It took him several minutes and pulling his pick-up over before Tim was able to understand what the man was rambling about.

And that's when his face paled and his knuckles turned white from gripping his steering wheel too hard.

Apparently, Bobbie Lee made one shot... Against all odds, not to kill Johnson but to set him free. The man himself sounded surprised he didn't got a hole in his head from her.

That was the good news ; Bobbie Lee Swagger didn't kill the traitor.

The bad news...was very bad. Amy had her locked up and Isaac couldn't see the building from where he was. And Tim remembered the bodies that the Marshall's found many years ago. You simply didn't want to cross paths with Amy Kenzo. If you were on her bad side, you didn't survive a visit to the Black Aliases and ended up tortured and dead.

He was never able to find direct evidence against Amy so every time he arrested her, Tim needed to let her go again. Remembering the smirk on her face every single fucking time she walked out of the Marshall's office. And now Amy had Bobbie Lee.

Tim had hung up the phone, starting the car again and speeding away with screeching tires towards the Black Aliases. And from his pick up he called Raylan...no doubt his partner heard the frantic tone in Tim's voice and he thanked Raylan for remaining calm.

Not a few minutes later, Raylan knew the whole story and assured Tim that he'd be on his way with the rest of the office. At that moment, Tim had hope again.

Hope he'd see Bobbie Lee alive once more and not dumped in some gutter in the woods.

The drive took too long for him and by the time he parked the car and took everything out of the back, he had to remember his time with the Rangers and everything that he ever learned. It came down to one thing : 'Remain calm. Remember your breathing but whatever the hell you do...remain calm."

After a few breaths in and out, Tim grabbed his backpack and started walking. His compass in hand towards the South where Isaac had told him he'd wait on him.

Tim could see the compound of the Black Aliases when he climbed a hill, wondering where Bobbie Lee was being held captive. He could see from afar that there was commotion downhill. People running around and talking to each other. He contemplated to stop and look through the scope of his long gun but remembered the importance of time at the moment.

And even if he remained calm ... Bobbie Lee was never out of his thoughts.

When Tim finally laid eyes on Isaac hidden behind some bushes, he quickly joins the man and eyes him suspiciously.

"You look...you don't look as someone who just escaped death," he said before pulling out his long gun and assembling it.

Not getting or even expecting an answer of Isaac, Tim just lies down and scans the area beneath them. There wasn't a sign of Bobbie Lee but after twenty minutes of searching, Gutterson found Amy. And he gritted his teeth seeing the woman carrying a big knife and a bag with no doubt other weapons in stuffed in there.

She was accompanied by three men and Tim elbowed Isaac in the ribs, getting the man's attention who was sitting silent next to Gutterson. Glaring through his own scope.

"They're going to Bobbie," he murmured, his heartbeat fast and Tim heard Isaac agree.

He looks up then, locking eyes with the man.

"Can I count on you?"

"What?"

Isaac sounded offended, his eyes big and his lips in a sneer.

"Can I fucking count on you or not? Bobbie saved your no - good life back there. You owe her in more then one way by now."

Johnson seemed to think about it but eventually nodded as an answer. And it was all that Tim needed.

Gutterson glanced on his watch and calculated the time that it would take for Raylan and the others to get here. At least another hour and it wasn't an hour of time they had on their side. He needed to come up with something and grinned. Turning his head to Isaac again.

"Do you remember the little village in Afghanistan? The one with the dogs and women and children? What we did there?"

Isaac frowned, not looking away from his scope.

"We were outnumbered right?"

"Yeah."

And finally the man grinned, locking eyes with Gutterson.

"You're a genius," he said, already getting up and scanning the area around them. "We let them think we're with many. Which sides do you take?"

"Still in shape enough, old man," Gutterson asked while dusting off his jeans. "You'll need to be able to switch positions fast."

Isaac nodded.

"Fit enough," was all he said before he disappeared into the trees towards the South.

Gutterson smirked before picking up his long gun and moving to the right. He needed a spot where he'd be able to move fast. Preferable with another great shooting point close by. It was a long shot but Tim hoped they could pull it off. Making the Black Aliases think they'd be outnumbered by firing different shots from different locations.

A long shot...but one they had to try.

He only hoped that Isaac would cooperate, that the man knew he was in Bobbie's debt by now.

When he found a bush and some loose dirt, Tim settled himself there. His mind calm. His fingers not trembling, which had been a while...They usually stopped trembling after a shot of Whiskey. Or four...maybe five.

But while he lied down, ready to look through his scope to find his first target...A scream echoed through the compound beneath them.

His blood ran cold when he recognized the agonizing scream of Bobbie Lee Swagger.


	44. Chapter 45

Bobbie's POV

It wasn't the pain she became aware of at first...

No...it was the dry cracking sound of her left knee. Bobbie could practically feel the bone splinter into pieces underneath the hammer before she became aware of the pain. And the pain...it hit her like a brick.

Then she screamed. Loud.

Bobbie learned how to deal with physical pain when she was with the Rangers. Hell, over time, pain was part of the package! Even before she got shot in the hip and needed a replacement, she had dealt with agony. Bobbie Lee had almost broken every single bone in her body during her time in Afghanistan so the pain she felt now, wasn't something new.

And she knew she had to scream for her to be able to channel the pain. . . To let it come over her and be a master of her mind for the time it burned.

It's how she dealt with it.

Amy had given the order to tie her up on a wooden board. So Bobbie was lying down, staring at the ceiling when one of the men suddenly smashed a hammer right underneath her knee. She didn't saw it coming. Fuck...Bobbie didn't even expect Amy to do this to her.

"Why are you here? And the truth," Amy her voice echoed through the cabin, "Why did you have that nigger from Homeland with you?"

Amy's voice sounded angry and Bobbie tried to find the woman's frame but the single light shining above her head made it difficult to see anything. The rest of the shed was shrouded in complete and utter darkness. Which made her breathing rapid and shallow.

Bobbie could handle pain. She couldn't handle the dark.

But no fucking way in Hell she would answer Amy. That bitch turned out to be a psycho and Bobbie wasn't about to cave. She simply shook her head and stared right into the light above her again.

The pain of her knee slowly ebbing away to a numb throbbing...

"Bite me," she snapped, bracing herself for whatever bone Amy wanted to see broken next.

But no pain came.

Instead she head water run somewhere behind her, making her stretch her neck a bit to her left side where the sound was coming from. Trying to see what was going on but was met by the darkness instead. She was utterly scared of the dark since being locked up in Iran for weeks in a dark cell. Barely enough water and food. The only thing she heard had been the screams of her comrades who were being tortured by the Taliban...Only three of them made it out alive.

"How did you came here?"

"On foot," Bobbie replied dryly, hearing the water stop and footsteps approaching her again.

"Last chance, ... why are you here?"

"As I said, bite me," but her voice quivered this time, not knowing what was going to happen.

And the darkness surrounding her was starting to make her feel slightly claustrophobic. Making Bobbie take deep and shallow breaths in and out. Not to mention her leg was heavily throbbing by now and when she tried to move it, she had to bite her lip until it bled so Bobbie doesn't scream out again. She had to try her hardest to keep her features neutral.

"Take a deep breath, darling," the woman whispered with a grin on her face before pressing a wet, sloppy kiss on Bobbie's forehead.

"Was it Meachum?"

Bobbie tried to ask again, trying to find out who framed her and more importantly 'why'. Amy had told her who the shooter was back in the yard, now Bobbie Lee needed to know the man or woman behind the scenes ; the one holding all the ropes. The one who got her into this bloody mess.

But no reply came, instead the shed filled with cold laughter and a wet, stinking, dirty cloth covered Bobbie's mouth.

That's when panic settled inside her body, making Bobbie's frame tremble on the table and pulling the ropes that bounded her frantically. Using her arms and good leg to jerk against the leashes.

Then...the light went completely out.

And the cold water came down onto her mouth. The coldness of it made her go numb at first, lying still on the table until she suddenly realized she couldn't breathe.

Bobbie started to pull the ropes again, even using her broken one to jerk against it. Using her full body to try and get free. But it was no use. The bounds were too tight and her wounded leg didn't cooperate with her.

The water stopped running over her head but the cloth that had been tucked inside her mouth was drenched in it.

She tried to breathe but instead felt the coldness of the liquid run into her lungs. Making her cough and trying to breathe again. Is she could...She would have screamed.

If she could...Bobbie would have clawed at her throat and chest...She would have tried everything to get air.

Her chest burned and her mind went into a frenzy ; memories flooding before her eyes in a chaotic mess. There was her Dad, then the Rangers, Tim and even her dog that she had in her teenage years flashed before her eyes in a film that was put on fast forward.

It burned...

And the burning was the last thing she remembered before closing her eyes.

Bobbie Lee Swagger never heard the gun shots through the compound. Nor did she hear the panic in Amy's voice.

Only silence and that fucking darkness ...


	45. Chapter 46

Tim's POV

He always hated waiting. Although it was a critical part of being a sniper, Tim was known to be impatient sometimes. He had learned to hide it. And he hid it well. But it were the little things that sometimes gave him away : the tapping of his finger on his hip or the way he crossed his arms before his chest and bit his bottom lip.

Only the people closest to him knew this...

Only Bobbie Lee could see the small signs in his features when his impatience grew.

And right in this moment, even when Tim pulled the trigger of his long gun with utter precise, his teeth grace his bottom lip. Especially when he sees the people underneath the hill running around in panic but he couldn't see Bobbie anywhere.

It was time to move positions again. Both Isaac and Tim moved in sync, both running to the right and dropping down behind cover to shoot a few rounds with their snipers.

Gutterson could hear the confusion in the shouts, feel the panic of the people running around and shooting around.

None of their bullets hit their target.

And none of them were Bobbie. Nor the leader of the Black Aliases.

Tim was about to go out of his mind and just run down the hill when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. Swiftly turning around while his left hand went to one of his knives hidden in his boot, but when Tim's eyes lock with Raylan, he let his defence fall in a second. His hand quickly retreating from the weapon in his boot and his finger on the trigger of his long gun slowly loses its grip for a minute.

His coworker frowned but didn't say a word for the first few minutes. Instead he took his hat of and wiped away the sweat of his forehead.

"Bring me up to speed," Raylan said, his gaze towards the compound underneath the hill.

"Johnson and I are shooting them from different positions. Trying to bring chaos and make them think we're with more than just two," Tim quickly added. His voice hurried, trembling.

"That isn't what I meant," Raylan said calmly and Tim knew what he meant.

But he just shook his head and looked through the scope again. Tim didn't want to think about Bobbie at this moment ; he had his targets below him to focus on.

Another round of shots were fired from his left meaning Isaac Johnson was moving again so Gutterson packed up his long gun, ready to jump up and move a bit further. But Raylan pulled him down back into the dry grass making Tim snap his head into his co-worker's direction.

"What the fuck, Raylan," he snarled, his hands clenched into fists, "Bobbie's down there!"

Raylan's blue eyes scanned Tim's features, no doubt seeing the stress written in the lines of the sniper's face. Raylan Givens, as always, remained calm and put his hand on Tim's shoulder.

« I know, » he stated and staying silent for a moment.

The sniper took a couple of deep breaths in and out, gathering his emotions and when Tim feels calmer again he just gives Raylan one nod. Because deep down he knows there's a reason Raylan is keeping him from moving around, even when Isaac fires a few new rounds towards the compound, Givens' still holding on to Tim by the shoulder.

"I didn't come alone," Raylan mutters, "Art and Rachel are down there, waiting for Isaac to stop shooting and fall into the facility, gun's blazing."

Tim drew a blank for a moment, staring at Raylan and taking a moment to take in what Raylan just told him.

"They're all here," he asked, just to be certain he'd heard him correctly.

"Yes, they're all here," Raylan said, finally letting go of Tim's shoulder and diverting his gaze towards the facility below them. "They're here for her. They're here for you."

"Rachel?"

A grin appeared on Raylan's face, the wrinkles around his eyes suddenly playful. "Oh, she left her heels at home. Art didn't gave her a gun but she's following everything on foot."

A loud bang was heard, followed by shouting and both men jumped up when they saw their team barging into the compound.

"It's time," was all Raylan said and Tim grabbed his long gun. He didn't hesitate when running down the hills, seeing Isaac Johnson in the distance doing the same.

Tim suddenly felt grateful that Johnson was close by.

Yes, the man was a traitor in Tim's eyes, ans yes, Gutterson hated his guts for what he did to Bobbie Lee.

But no matter how you saw it ; Isaac Johnson was a brilliant soldier once. One you wanted by your side during the War and Tim knew Isaac was a great sniper and amazing in hand-to-hand combat if it came to it.

The gunshots from the Marshall's and the SWAT team echoed through the valley when the three men finally arrived at the compound.

Tim held his pace, making Raylan stop beside him. The sniper looked around him, eyes widening in disbelief. People were running all around, shouting and shooting at random. No doubt trying to escape the clutches of the law.

But that wasn't why Tim, Raylan and even Isaac stood still for .All three were shocked to see how young most of the men and women were.

When Tim heard a loud grunt and a curse coming from beside him, he quickly turns around, pulling his Glock and clicking the safety of in one smooth move.

Seeing how Isaac, a big man, got jumped by two small teenager. A girl and a boy.

At first, he thought it comical ; the large soldier with two children on his back. It was just the most hilarious view for Tim. But it quickly changed when he saw a knife flicking in the sunlight. One of the children moved too fast and was able to give Isaac a flesh wound on his upper arm.

Tim hesitated...not for the first time in his life he had to decide to pull the trigger on children. The thought made him sweat. The flashbacks before his eyes were fast and a shiver ran through his spine. He didn't want to shoot. He didn't want to pull the trigger. Not again. Not ever again. Not on children.

And he didn't have to.

It was Meghan who suddenly popped up out of nowhere with Raylan by her side and grabbed one of the teenagers by his jacket. Tearing him of and making the boy land on the grass with a hard thud. Raylan did the same with the second one and held him there without too many problems.

Tim lowered his gun, staring at Meghan who was sitting on one of the teenagers back, holding him on the ground by using her knee. He knew he was staring and he shouldn't but Tim had no idea how the hell she was able to do this.

It was as if she felt his eyes on her and Meghan nodded to the left.

"Martial arts training. I grew up in the bad part of New York. Dad always wanted me to be able to protect myself," she clarified, "now, Gutterson, go find your girl."

Tim could only nod, his gaze flicking to Raylan for a second who nodded just once and Isaac who came to stand beside him.

"You take the right buildings, I take the ones farthest to the left. I saw your captain going into those ones just seconds ago," pointing at a view sheds close by.

But Tim didn't hear all of what Johnson said.

He was already running to one of the buildings on his right, a smaller shed with hay as a roof, and kicked open the doors. He was met with darkness and the sound of chickens. Taking only a second to realize he was standing at a storage room for grenades and what looked like self-made bombs. Tim swiftly turned around and ran to the other sheds close by, his heartbeat fast and his movements frantic when by the third building there still wasn't a sign of Bobbie Lee.

"Tim!"

He didn't hear Raylan's voice at first. It was Meghan's who'se shouting his name for a fifth time that drew Tim's attention to them. Both were looking at the sniper and both turned their heads to their left at the same time.

Making Tim do the same.

And there she was...He saw Art first, whose features were serious when he noticed Tim in the distance. Tim gasped for air in relief but held in his second breath when his superior slowly shook his head. Art moved a bit, revealing a member of the SWAT team carrying a lifeless body in his arms.

He recognized her hair...Hanging loosely around her head.

It was a silly thought at that point. Her hair. But it was what made Tim know it was Bobbie Lee, hanging motionless in the man's arms.

Gutterson heard Meghan gasp and saw the woman bring her hand before her lips. Raylan took off his head and even Isaac stood still somewhere in the distance watching the whole thing.

Tim's mind drew a blank and he moved without thinking.

"Bobbie," he muttered, running to the other side but it was Art who blocked his way and kept Tim away from Bobbie Lee.

"Tim," Art made him look up at him, holding Tim firmly in place by placing his hands on his shoulders.

It was the sound of Art's voice that made Tim want to break free. The pity, the sorrow. The unspoken 'sorry' hidden in the words that Art didn't spoke.

"No," Tim just said and he was too tired to fight against Art. Too tired to even pick up the gun that fell out of his hands.


	46. Chapter 47

He felt frozen.

No matter how hard he tried to move, it seemed like Tim's body didn't obey him no more.

The only thing he was able to do was watch how Art moved away from him. Finally seeing how the man carrying Bobbie Lee, laid her down on the ground.

The next moments went by in slow motion for Tim ; the moment Bobbie Lee was lying motionless on the ground and a medical team consisting out of three men rushed over to her.

Art always made sure one team was travelling with them when the Marshall's went into the field.

Words were shouted, hands rushing towards medical supplies and again Bobbie disappeared out of Tim's vision.

Except for a piece of her face...

He could see from afar how her features were pale and her face showed a large, purple blue bruise on her left side. And it suddenly becomes clear to him she's been tortured.

Tim jumps up when an unexpected hand comes to rest on his back and for the first time since...he had no idea how long he'd been standing there ; he moves his face to look behind him.

It was Meghan. Tears rolling down her cheeks and she isn't even looking at him. Following her gaze, Tim knows she's staring at Bobbie too. But why was she crying? Shaking his head he turned towards the para legal and locked eyes with her.

"She isn't dead," he said.

 _ _"She isn't breathing,"__ one of the men working on Bobbie shouted, making Tim close his eyes and try to keep his cool. The man shouted it at the moment Tim wanted to sound certain that Bobbie would make it.

"Tim,..." Meghan carefully moved her hand to his shoulder and made him look at him.

But the sympathy and remorse written in her features makes the gunner take a step back. Tim opens his mouth, wanting to tell her to shut the hell up but at that exact moment he hears Raylan calling his name.

Turning his head to the left, Tim immediately sees why his coworker calls out to him. And Raylan is walking briskly towards Tim at the same moment. But it's too late to hold Tim back when he lays eyes on the leader of this rebel group.

"Amy," he grits through his teeth. Seeing how she's handcuffed and being led away towards the closest car.

It's the grin on her face that makes him snap...the way she's looking straight at him and shows no regret or even a sign of stress that's she's arrested. It's also the haunting image of the bruised face of Bobbie before his eyes that makes Tim lash out.

It takes him two steps to close the distance between her and him. The Marshall's holding her both take a step aside and Tim sees his chance to grab her by the throat with one hand. Making Amy back down against the car behind her while her hands shoot up. She tries to push his hands away but Tim doesn't let go.

"Where is he," Tim bites at her.

"Who," Amy mused, a glint of enjoyment in her eyes and the smirk around her lips only grew wider. Making Tim fume with rage and pushing her against the car again. This time harder...this time, he saw a glint of fear crossing in her eyes when Amy notices the other Marshall's turned their backs and weren't going to help her.

"Meachum," Tim asks between gritted teeth.

Amy arched one of her brows and her smile slowly disappeared. Tim didn't know it was because of the mention of the man who started all this or because he put more force around her throat with his fingers.

She shook her head.

"I don't kno..."

"Cut the bullshit. Where...is ... Meachum? I swear to God," he murmurs, his face close to hers, "I'll make you regret putting your hands on her in less then a second if you don't tell me where that fucker is."

Her eyes flickered from Tim to somewhere behind his shoulder and back again. Amy's smirk was gone and fear was written all over her face now.

"You know I can't tell," she whispers nervously, "he'd kill me."

"I'll kill you," he stated coldly and Tim knew he was capable of strangling her in that moment if he didn't had himself under control.

Amy seemed to think, her gaze flickering from Tim to behind his shoulders a few times.

"The Devil's backbone," she whispers.

His hand loses his grip a bit, frowning and wondering if Amy was indeed as crazy as people said she was.

"What?"

"He's hiding," she mused, her eyes behind his shoulders again and Tim turns his head to look at what she seems to see.

"The devil's backbone," Amy whispers again and he can feel her starting to tremble a bit but Tim's scanning the hills behind the compound.

Eyes widening and he swiftly ducks away when noticing a reflection of a scope. But it wasn't him that was being targetted...

A splash of hot liquid covers his hands and when Tim looks up, he quickly takes a step back. He had seen wounds like this before ... A headshot wasn't as gracious as in the movies. There the people shot just fall to the ground and have a small hole in their forehead.

While in reality...there usually wasn't much left of the head except blood and pieces of bone scattered all around.

Tim's first reaction seeing Amy fall down, was to look behind his shoulder and his hand moves to grab his long gun that's hanging on his back. Out of the corner of his eyes, Gutterson sees Raylan and the other men doing the same. Somewhere close behind him, Tim hears Art yelling to Meghan to duck away and to his left he notices Rachel for the first time pointing her gun towards the hills.

Her Glock wouldn't get far if she would pull the trigger.

The SWAT team moves when Raylan points towards the place where the shot must have come from. And pure by instinct and not thinking straight, Tim starts moving too until his coworker put his hand on Gutterson's chest.

"Na-ah, you're needed somewhere else," Raylan mutters under his breath, his eyes over Tim's shoulder.

It takes a second for Tim to know what Raylan's telling him but when a medic calls his name, the sniper turns towards the place where Bobbie's being picked up to be moved to the ambulance.

The shooter on the hill forgotten. Amy wasn't more then a distant memory as soon as he saw one of the medics wipe away the sweat of his forehead and give Tim a nod while offering the sniper a hesitant smile.

"She's breathing," the man said. "She had water in her ..."

Tim doesn't hear the rest. His feet moving on their own accord and he jumps into the ambulance without giving anyone a second look.

She's still unconscious but her breathing is slow and peacefully with the help of the equipment. He swiftly grabs her hand which feels cold to the touch and starts rubbing it slowly. Trying to warm it.

The two medics turn their heads a bit, no doubt to give Gutterson some privacy in this small space. Bowing down his head and letting it rest on hers, Tim closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in.

"C'mon Bobbie, you survived worst shit then this."

He's still riled up from everything that happened on the compound but for now, he's only focused on his fiancee and for the first time in his life, Tim Gutterson prays. It's a short pray but he's begging God to save Bobbie Lee Swagger.

The sirens of the ambulance are loud and the ride towards the nearest city bumpy as hell. But he isn't letting go of her hands until she's rolled into the E.R. and he has to let go of her.

Tim stands before the double doors that keep her from his sight, only hearing some rushed words here and there but he can't make anything of it.

"Sit down," a gentle voice behind him made Tim turn around.

Meghan smiled at him. A sad smile that was meant to comfort him. But it doesn't.

"I'll get you some coffee first," her voice stronger and the paralegal suddenly closes the distance between them.

Tim's first reaction was taking a small step back, creating some distance between Meghan and him but when her arms circle around his neck, Tim slowly hugs her back. He closed his eyes, a thousand thoughts running through his mind. But he finds comfort in his friend's embrace and when opening his eyes again, Tim finds Raylan looking at them.

Behind his friend, there's Art and Rachel. All waiting to say something but it stays silent instead. There were no words that Tim wanted to hear right now, no words that could describe the desperation he's feeling that he's on the brink of losing Bobbie Lee.

He takes a deep breath in and let's Meghan go, feeling relieved none of them speak up. Instead they go sit on the bench in the hallway, before Raylan nods and takes of his hat.

"You need a shower," his voice sincere. "You don't want to be full of Amy's bloods when Bobbie wakes, right?"


	47. Chapter 48

_This is the last chapter of The Devil's Backbone..._  
 _There will be an epilogue and a small teaser at the end._  
 _After those two chapters, the Devil's Backbone will go through a major re-write and editing fase._  
 _Bobbie and Tim started out as a fun idea that played in my mind but it sort of got out of hand lol._

 _Also, this chapter, Tim Gutterson feels slightly out of character for me. So that's one of the reasons I will do re-write._  
 _Don't hesitate to leave me a comment!_

 _I want to thank everyone who commented...It meant the world to me and kept me writing.  
Thank you for your support._

 ** **Bobbie's POV****

She could feel a presence in the room even before fully waking up. But Bobbie was aware of the numbing pain in her knee and every time she inhaled, a sharp pain shot through her throat.

Trying to be as silent as possible, not knowing where she was and Bobbie's almost certain it's Amy that's standing in the room close to her.

She could hear the slow breathing and scratching of hair once in a while.

Bobbie tried not to move. To not to give a sign of life.

A sound of ruffling comes from next to her and Bobbie holds her breath when she feels the presence slowly coming closer. Cursing in silence because she wasn't able to move her leg at all and for a moment Bobbie wonders if its still there...

"You can open your eyes," a woman said. The voice so soft and delicate it makes Bobbie involuntarily smile. It's faint but its there and she opens her eyes slowly.

Blinking a few times to sharpen her vision and when seeing Meghan right next to her, the woman her hand grabbing Bobbie's and holding it gently, Bobbie needs to hold back the tears that are about to come.

Apparently she was in a hospital but all of that fades to the back of her mind while slowly sitting up. With the help of Meghan Bobbie was able to sit up straight leaning with her back on the pillows.

She wanted to speak, wanted to say something but words were lost for her. Instead she glances around the room and to her bandaged knee. Slowly realizing she was still holding Meghan's hand, Bobbie let's go and lets her fingers roam over her painful and swollen face.

"It isn't that bad," Meghan finally speaks up and Bobbie locks eyes with her again. "They said you will heal in just a matter of time. Your knee...well you'll need therapy for it but you'll be able to walk again in no time."

Bobbie noticed the difference in Meghan right away : the tight skirts and heels were replaced with a jeans and sneakers. Hair loose and no make up. Still, the para legal still looked as if she stood before her mirror an hour and looked beautiful.

For the first time, Bobbie opens her lips but closes them again while closing her eyes. Relief and a sudden tiredness washing over her. She couldn't go to sleep. Not yet. Locking eyes again with Meghan, the woman nods slowly with a large smile around her lips. Long, elegant fingers wipe away some strands of hair out of Bobbie's face before grabbing her hand again.

"He's on his way," Meghan murmurs. "Tim was handling everything with Homeland and the CIA. You're a free woman."

And that was it...that was all it took for Bobbie to start sobbing and letting the tears stream freely over her face. Tim was fine, he was alive and on his way here. And she was a free woman.

Meghan came closer to wrap her hands around Bobbie's frame. And Bobbie let her, her own arms circling around the woman and resting her hand on Meghan's shoulder.

"Thank you," Bobbie finally manages to say but it comes out as a hoarse whisper.

"Bobbie?"

Both women hadn't heard the door open of the room and both look into the direction where the voice came from.

Gutterson was standing in the doorway, staring at Bobbie and Meghan for only a second before closing the distance between the bed and him. Meghan quickly stepped aside, making room for the Marshall.

Bobbie her arms already open, ready for the embrace that followed and as soon as his arms wrap around her, Bobbie closes her eyes while holding him tight. The pain of her knee forgotten, not even thinking about the way she looked right now because of the bruises on her face.

Even Meghan her presence faded into the background when Tim presses light kisses on her forehead. Bobbie could feel the tremble of his hands when he takes her face into his hands to take a good look at her. Blue eyes soft when locking eyes with hers and Tim swiftly wipes away the new tears that stream down Bobbie's cheeks again.

"Don't cry," he murmurs, a faint smile appearing around his lips.

But she couldn't oblige, not this time. Not when Bobbie feels so relieved that all of this is over and that Tim's right before her, holding her and kissing her lips. Not when all that they'd been through worked out fine at the end.

"You can come home tomorrow," Tim says, voice filled with gravel while sitting a bit back on Bobbie's bed.

She can't help but frown and the way her heartbeat speeds up when he looks at her as if he just asked her a question.

"Home?"

And all of a sudden, the sound of Tim laughing filled the room. It was a light and joyful laugh. Making Bobbie smile wide because for the first time in years, he suddenly looked happy.

"Yeah, home. Our home, Swagger."

"You serious," she had to ask, sitting upright and her hands cupping his face. "I can come home with you?"

"Tssk," he grinned, "there are conditions of course."

Bobbie arched a brow while glancing over his shoulder to the place where Meghan stood. But the para legal had removed herself without drawing attention. Her gaze travelling back to Tim and Bobbie felt her smile growing around her lips.

"Like?"

"No cooking," he said, "I swear, Bobbie Lee Swagger, if you ever dare to touch the stove with your hands, ..."

"Deal!"

They both laughed before letting sharing a loving kiss. Bobbie sighed happily in his arms when Raylan and Art entered.

"Aaaw, ain't you two a cute couple," Raylan said with a smirk.

Bobbie turned to both Marshall's with a serious face.

"Thank you," addressing Raylan with faint smile before looking at Art.

Bobbie never met Tim's boss but she had heard plenty of him by now. The man looked serious, standing in the door opening while glaring at Bobbie.

"And you, Sir," she said.

Suddenly Art laughed loudly.

"Oh please, that's my father. It's Art," he came inside the room and stood next to Tim.

"You're a free woman. They know Amy was the shooter."

Bobbie her smile dropped slowly.

"The shooter?" she asked confused, already shaking her head. "But Amy wasn..."

"Bobbie," Tim looked at her. "Homeland needed a name. Amy was the one who was the brain and the shooter behind all of this." There's a small warning gesture when she felt him holding her hand a bit tighter. "She used it to prove the government was corrupt."

It all made sense. In a way.

But it didn't.

Bobbie was silent for as long as Raylan and Art were in the room but as soon as both men left, Bobbie looked at Tim.

"Meachum?"

"I asked Amy right before her brains got splattered," his voice distant, no emotions attached to the fact that he was right there. But Tim hesitated, seemed to think for a moment.

Then he locked eyes with her.

"She said Meachum had nothing to do with it. We don't know who the real shooter was but if it isn't Meachum...this case is closed. You're free, that's all that matters."

Bobbie noticed the slight twitch on the right side of his lips. But she was tired and blamed her blurry vision for it. Because the twitch was gone as soon as she thought it was there.

"Isaac?"

Tim chuckled dryly and shook his head.

"Disappeared. Last time I saw him, he was standing there when Amy got shot. The next thing, no one can find him. His wife disappeared too. Left the house with dinner on the stove and everything."

He suddenly kisses her, making it difficult for her to react or even think clearly. And when his fingers play with the ring around her finger, Bobbie smiled when he looks at her.

"Yeah," Bobbie grinned but she scans his features. "Tim, you...wouldn't hide anything right? Amy never said anything that Meachum had even the slightest hand in everything? Isaac said..."

"And you trust Isaac?"

"No," shaking her head, "it's just..."

"It's over, Bobbie," Gutterson looks at her.

"It is," she finally nods and lays back. "I just need to get used to it."

"I'll help you get used to it," he grins.

The silence was comfortable. It lingered in the room and made Bobbie close her eyes slowly. Letting sleep taking over her and right before falling asleep, she sighs happily when his hand comes to rest on hers.


	48. Epilogue

_This is the last chapter of The Devil's Backbone..._  
 _There will be an epilogue and a small teaser at the end._  
 _After those two chapters, the Devil's Backbone will go through a major re-write and editing fase._  
 _Bobbie and Tim started out as a fun idea that played in my mind but it sort of got out of hand lol._

 _Also, this chapter, Tim Gutterson feels slightly out of character for me. So that's one of the reasons I will do re-write._  
 _Don't hesitate to leave me a comment!_

 _I want to thank everyone who commented...It meant the world to me and kept me writing.  
Thank you for your support._

 ** **Bobbie's POV****

She could feel a presence in the room even before fully waking up. But Bobbie was aware of the numbing pain in her knee and every time she inhaled, a sharp pain shot through her throat.

Trying to be as silent as possible, not knowing where she was and Bobbie's almost certain it's Amy that's standing in the room close to her.

She could hear the slow breathing and scratching of hair once in a while.

Bobbie tried not to move. To not to give a sign of life.

A sound of ruffling comes from next to her and Bobbie holds her breath when she feels the presence slowly coming closer. Cursing in silence because she wasn't able to move her leg at all and for a moment Bobbie wonders if its still there...

"You can open your eyes," a woman said. The voice so soft and delicate it makes Bobbie involuntarily smile. It's faint but its there and she opens her eyes slowly.

Blinking a few times to sharpen her vision and when seeing Meghan right next to her, the woman her hand grabbing Bobbie's and holding it gently, Bobbie needs to hold back the tears that are about to come.

Apparently she was in a hospital but all of that fades to the back of her mind while slowly sitting up. With the help of Meghan Bobbie was able to sit up straight leaning with her back on the pillows.

She wanted to speak, wanted to say something but words were lost for her. Instead she glances around the room and to her bandaged knee. Slowly realizing she was still holding Meghan's hand, Bobbie let's go and lets her fingers roam over her painful and swollen face.

"It isn't that bad," Meghan finally speaks up and Bobbie locks eyes with her again. "They said you will heal in just a matter of time. Your knee...well you'll need therapy for it but you'll be able to walk again in no time."

Bobbie noticed the difference in Meghan right away : the tight skirts and heels were replaced with a jeans and sneakers. Hair loose and no make up. Still, the para legal still looked as if she stood before her mirror an hour and looked beautiful.

For the first time, Bobbie opens her lips but closes them again while closing her eyes. Relief and a sudden tiredness washing over her. She couldn't go to sleep. Not yet. Locking eyes again with Meghan, the woman nods slowly with a large smile around her lips. Long, elegant fingers wipe away some strands of hair out of Bobbie's face before grabbing her hand again.

"He's on his way," Meghan murmurs. "Tim was handling everything with Homeland and the CIA. You're a free woman."

And that was it...that was all it took for Bobbie to start sobbing and letting the tears stream freely over her face. Tim was fine, he was alive and on his way here. And she was a free woman.

Meghan came closer to wrap her hands around Bobbie's frame. And Bobbie let her, her own arms circling around the woman and resting her hand on Meghan's shoulder.

"Thank you," Bobbie finally manages to say but it comes out as a hoarse whisper.

"Bobbie?"

Both women hadn't heard the door open of the room and both look into the direction where the voice came from.

Gutterson was standing in the doorway, staring at Bobbie and Meghan for only a second before closing the distance between the bed and him. Meghan quickly stepped aside, making room for the Marshall.

Bobbie her arms already open, ready for the embrace that followed and as soon as his arms wrap around her, Bobbie closes her eyes while holding him tight. The pain of her knee forgotten, not even thinking about the way she looked right now because of the bruises on her face.

Even Meghan her presence faded into the background when Tim presses light kisses on her forehead. Bobbie could feel the tremble of his hands when he takes her face into his hands to take a good look at her. Blue eyes soft when locking eyes with hers and Tim swiftly wipes away the new tears that stream down Bobbie's cheeks again.

"Don't cry," he murmurs, a faint smile appearing around his lips.

But she couldn't oblige, not this time. Not when Bobbie feels so relieved that all of this is over and that Tim's right before her, holding her and kissing her lips. Not when all that they'd been through worked out fine at the end.

"You can come home tomorrow," Tim says, voice filled with gravel while sitting a bit back on Bobbie's bed.

She can't help but frown and the way her heartbeat speeds up when he looks at her as if he just asked her a question.

"Home?"

And all of a sudden, the sound of Tim laughing filled the room. It was a light and joyful laugh. Making Bobbie smile wide because for the first time in years, he suddenly looked happy.

"Yeah, home. Our home, Swagger."

"You serious," she had to ask, sitting upright and her hands cupping his face. "I can come home with you?"

"Tssk," he grinned, "there are conditions of course."

Bobbie arched a brow while glancing over his shoulder to the place where Meghan stood. But the para legal had removed herself without drawing attention. Her gaze travelling back to Tim and Bobbie felt her smile growing around her lips.

"Like?"

"No cooking," he said, "I swear, Bobbie Lee Swagger, if you ever dare to touch the stove with your hands, ..."

"Deal!"

They both laughed before letting sharing a loving kiss. Bobbie sighed happily in his arms when Raylan and Art entered.

"Aaaw, ain't you two a cute couple," Raylan said with a smirk.

Bobbie turned to both Marshall's with a serious face.

"Thank you," addressing Raylan with faint smile before looking at Art.

Bobbie never met Tim's boss but she had heard plenty of him by now. The man looked serious, standing in the door opening while glaring at Bobbie.

"And you, Sir," she said.

Suddenly Art laughed loudly.

"Oh please, that's my father. It's Art," he came inside the room and stood next to Tim.

"You're a free woman. They know Amy was the shooter."

Bobbie her smile dropped slowly.

"The shooter?" she asked confused, already shaking her head. "But Amy wasn..."

"Bobbie," Tim looked at her. "Homeland needed a name. Amy was the one who was the brain and the shooter behind all of this." There's a small warning gesture when she felt him holding her hand a bit tighter. "She used it to prove the government was corrupt."

It all made sense. In a way.

But it didn't.

Bobbie was silent for as long as Raylan and Art were in the room but as soon as both men left, Bobbie looked at Tim.

"Meachum?"

"I asked Amy right before her brains got splattered," his voice distant, no emotions attached to the fact that he was right there. But Tim hesitated, seemed to think for a moment.

Then he locked eyes with her.

"She said Meachum had nothing to do with it. We don't know who the real shooter was but if it isn't Meachum...this case is closed. You're free, that's all that matters."

Bobbie noticed the slight twitch on the right side of his lips. But she was tired and blamed her blurry vision for it. Because the twitch was gone as soon as she thought it was there.

"Isaac?"

Tim chuckled dryly and shook his head.

"Disappeared. Last time I saw him, he was standing there when Amy got shot. The next thing, no one can find him. His wife disappeared too. Left the house with dinner on the stove and everything."

He suddenly kisses her, making it difficult for her to react or even think clearly. And when his fingers play with the ring around her finger, Bobbie smiled when he looks at her.

"Yeah," Bobbie grinned but she scans his features. "Tim, you...wouldn't hide anything right? Amy never said anything that Meachum had even the slightest hand in everything? Isaac said..."

"And you trust Isaac?"

"No," shaking her head, "it's just..."

"It's over, Bobbie," Gutterson looks at her.

"It is," she finally nods and lays back. "I just need to get used to it."

"I'll help you get used to it," he grins.

The silence was comfortable. It lingered in the room and made Bobbie close her eyes slowly. Letting sleep taking over her and right before falling asleep, she sighs happily when his hand comes to rest on hers.


End file.
